Her Lovely Thoughts
by Anastasia Wolf
Summary: Something seems to be bothering Belle, but Rumple can't seem to put his finger on it. She has been awfully quiet all week, staring off into space and when Rumple asks her about it she changes the subject. Watch as Rumpelstiltskin uncovers the secret Belle has been keeping for weeks!
1. Revelation

The day had started out like any other for Rumpelstiltskin. He woke up early as he did every morning, showered, dressed and cooked for breakfast his wife of three years, Belle, before going to work.

Sitting at the small round kitchen table, Rumple could not stop staring at his wife's beauty. For once in his life everything seemed perfect. His son, Baelfire was alive and well, now living the good life with his son and fiancé Emma. His daughter Evangeline was now married to a husband, Edmond whom over time Rumple had grown to love. (How could you not love the man who, with true love's kiss brought your only daughter back from the dead?) Life was good and he never wanted it to change.

"Has it really been three years?" he asked, bringing her left hand to his lips. He looked up to see his Belle with a worried expression on her face. Rumple was instantly alarmed.

"What is it?" he asked softly but you could hear the urgency in his voice. She didn't respond, now biting her lip.

"Belle." Nothing. "Belle!" he cried shaking the table.

She jumped at the sudden movement. "Yes?"

"What's wrong Belle? Are you alright? What has your worried my dear?" he asked with sincere concern on his face and in his words.

"Nothing," she said as if it were a question, "just day dreaming I suppose."

"You suppose?" he questioned

"I'm fine Rumple. I just seem to have a lot on my mind, these days. That's all" she said smiling a forced smile.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" he said still suspicious.

"It's quite boring" she said hoping that would scare him off. It didn't work.

"Belle, nothing about you could ever be boring."

"Rumple please," she said grabbing her plate and putting it in the sink.

"Please what Belle? All this "day dreaming" has been going on for almost a week now!" he said taking his empty plate and placing it in the sink.

"So you have something against thinking now? Is that it?" she said trying to turn the situation

"No, Belle, it's just…" he trailed off putting his face in his hands. "Never mind, I'm going to the shop" he said, gathering his things to take to work. _Maybe Evangeline can tell me something. _He thought. Evangeline has the gift knowing, a gift very similar to Mr. Gold's gift of foresight. She is also his only daughter.

"No wait."

"It's fine Belle." He said putting on his coat wall

"Rumple!" she called out to him. He didn't stop. "Rumplestiltskin I'm pregnant!"


	2. Reaction

"Rumple?" she called out to him "Rumpelstiltskin, please talk to me." she cried.

"I'm so sorry, I should have waited, I should have thought this out more." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Not knowing what else to do she grabbed her husband's hand and led him to the living room where she sat him on the couch and patiently waited for the shock of the unexpected news to wear off.

Wiping the tears from her glorious face, she decided to try again. "Rumpelstiltskin, it's been ten minutes and your lips are turning white, talk!"

"Err, what?" he said slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Rumple!" she shouted, ecstatic. "Are you alright? I'm so, so, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He silenced her putting a finger over her lips "Dearie, you don't have anything to apologize for, I was just caught a wee bit off guard." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Are you happy?" she asked unsure. He pulled her closer to him on the couch, looking deep into her eyes.

"Truly I am." He said cupping her face in his hands. She smiled relived. He leant down to kiss her nose.

Removing his hands from her face and wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips moved to her forehead, to her left cheek to the hollow base of her throat, stopping at her collar bone. He looked up to see her face was a bright red. He looked at her adoringly, knowing that somehow, someway everything would be alright.

Rumple really didn't like the idea of leaving Belle for work, but Belle was anxious to get to the library to check out some books on pregnancy, since she knew nothing of how to care for a child let alone carry one.

Instead of driving to work as he usually did, he decided walking was best. He needed to think.

_Pregnant?_ He thought to himself _Oh, good Lord how did this happen? How on earth am I supposed to explain this to the children? Did Belle plan this? Did she want a child but had been too afraid to express her desire to me? Am I really that much of a monster? Does Belle think that of me? If she did why did she marry me? Why would she even _consider _having children with me? Maybe her father was right. No, her father was right! I am a…beast! _

Rumple was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the sleek black hummer pull up right in front of the intersection where he stood. Hearing the whirl of the automatic window pulled him from his thoughts. The window seemed to take forever to come down in order to reveal the drivers' face. Rumple being Rumple struck a pose as a pitcher would when about to throw the ball during a baseball game, the only difference was that instead of holding a baseball, Rumpelstilskin was holding a ball of fire.

"Whoa! Papa, geez, relax it's us!"

"Bae!" Rumple gasped, relaxing his position and seemingly crushing the ball of fire in his hand, "I'm sorry Bae. I didn't know it was you, son." He said apologetically "And who's 'us'?"

"That would be me." said Henry, slowly pulling himself up so his grandfather could see his face, "When I saw the fire I ducked." He said shamefully

"I'm sorry Henry." He said walking slowly and cautiously toward the passenger side window, hoping not scare Henry again reaching through to ruffle his grandsons' dark brown hair.

"No problem Gramps!" he said with a smile, Rumple smiled back.

"Ahem," said Neal, a playful grin on his face, "Not to interrupt this darling—no pun intended—grandfather-grandson moment you guys seem to be having but Henry has to get to school. So Henry, hop in the back and let Grandpa ride up here."

"Bae, that's not necessary—"

"Nonsense! Besides, you haven't even gotten the chance to ride in my new ride yet! Thanks again by the way." Neal said grinning.

It was smiles like this that made Rumple remember the joy of being a father, for the first time since Belle told him he couldn't wait for the new baby to arrive.

After Henry got in the back, Rumple climbed into the luxurious black car, Rumple spent quite a few moments admiring the black on black interior. _I have great taste_ he thought.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said watching his father admire the car.

"Yes, I may have to acquire one for myself" he said still admiring the interior of the vehicle.

Neal laughed "What are you going to do with a Hummer? And what do you mean you didn't know it was us?"

"Huh?"

"Earlier, when you nearly charred us to bits, you said you didn't know it was us. How could you not? You and Emma bought me this car." He said.

"I don't know Bae, I really wasn't paying attention."

"I'll say" said a familiar scruffy, ancient voice, "you didn't even realize your father was in the back seat of the car!"

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for taking such a long time with the second chapter, I just go so many amazing reviews on the first chapter that I wanted it to be perfect and I had a terrible case of writers block. But I promise that the next chapter will not take as long and for those of you that want to hear more about Evangeline I am still working on it and I will post it as soon as I possibly can! I also have another story I'm working on that will be up soon!**


	3. Papa

"Aw, Papa what are you doing here?" Rumple groaned, sounding like a teenager, humiliated by the very existence of his father.

It had been two years since Henry, who at the time had been trapped in the body of his seventeen year old great grandfather, laid down on a green sofa in Mr. Gold's shop, when the Blue Fairy and Evangeline rushed into the room with a potion that would completely erase his father's evil alter ego from his memory and draining his body of his hunger for youth, leaving behind the man who could be the father figure that Rumple had once longed for. And giving both Malcom and Rumple the chance to start fresh, while destroying all traces of Peter Pan in the process.

Rumple still wasn't used to his father being around nor was he used to him being so affectionate and kind and trustworthy towards not only others but to him!

"Well, I wanted to take a ride in Bae's snazzy new carriage- I mean _car_. It's not fair," he said pouting, "it's my first time in Storybrooke too, how come I don't get a car?!" he said crossing his arms childishly.

"Grandpa, you can't drive, remember?" Neal said trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah" he mumbled, "….it's still not fair."

Rumple laid his head on the headrest. _What I am going to do with him_, he thought. All was quiet in the car except for the soft purr of the engine and sound of a pen against paper.

Rumple looked in the rearview mirror to see his father in wearing his reading glasses, tan slacks, a sweater with green, brown and golden-yellow diamonds covering it, with his auburn hair slicked back.

"Papa what are you writing and why are you all dressed up?" Rumple asked.

"Oh, I'm working on my pickup lines."

"Err… what?" Rumple said astonished.

Neal was shaking with laughter, "Is that what you're doing back there?" he said with a chuckle.

"Yup! Rumple, I'm getting you a new mommy!"

Rumple rolled his eyes groaning while Neal and Henry laughed.

"Oh, shut up the both of you!" Rumple said sinking in his seat.

"Sorry Papa." Neal said fighting a smile

"Yeah Gramps, we're sorry." Henry said wiping away tears.

"So Grandpa, who's the lucky lady?" asked Neal after he recovered.

"Well there's quite a few of them actually, but I have a big date with Granny tonight and I don't think she would appreciate my dumping her for her granddaughter."

Rumple sighed, "You want _both _of them, Papa?"

"Yup." He said proudly, "Well on the contrary, Granny wants _me_."

Neal thought he might pee himself. "What gives you that idea?"

"Granny keeps giving me 'the eye'. It's the same with Ruby, she gives me Tums after I finish my food. She cares about me."

"Oh my gosh Papa those were not Tums those were after dinner mints!" cried Rumple

"Man I wish Em and Kristy were here!" Neal said referring to his baby sister by the nickname that was bestowed on her after the curse took place."

"It doesn't matter! And anyway Ruby's nice and all but I don't think she's ready to experience these old moves!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Rumple pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

Neal was laughing so, that car swerved slightly.

"My ears!" said Henry, mortified

"Sorry lad." Said Malcom.

"It's okay."

"No it isn't." Rumple said sinking in his chair

The car slowly pulled to a stop at the curb in front of Henry's school. "Okay, buddy, this is your stop. Have a good day at school! Regina will be here later to pick you up."

"Okay Dad! Bye Dad, bye Gramps, bye Great Grandpa!" he said

"Have a good day Henry." Said Mr. Gold, smiling at his grandson

"Have a splendid day Henry! Said Malcom in an enchanted voice, ruffling Henry's hair.

"Good grief" Rumple muttered. Neal chuckled.

As Neal pulled away from the curb all was quiet once again in the car except for the soft purr of the engine and the radio which was playing at a background level.

"So Grandpa, where to?"

"Take me to Jepeto's workshop please." He said happily, enjoying the smooth ride. It was much better than traveling by horse or carriage, let alone foot. And with the sun beaming down and the humidity being a lot heavier than usual the A/C was Godsend.

The rest of the ride was silent much to Rumple's enjoyment. He sat up in his seat, closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the headrest. For the first time today he was at peace.

_How could I have not known my wife was pregnant? _Rumple thought. _Surely there must have been signs other than Belle's unconscious silence. _

Rumple's eyes flew open as heard the loud horn of the car.

"Hey! You're awake! Welcome back sleepy head!" said Baelfire playfully.

"What happened? Where are we?" Rumple said hoarsely as he sat up. "Where's Papa?"

"You fell asleep, Pop is with Jepeto and August. Oh, and Christina called earlier and told me that we would be spending some time together so she suggested we have ourselves a picnic." He said gesturing towards the brown wicker picnic basket in the back seat behind them. "Besides, you look like you need to talk." He said with a wicked grin.

Baelfire unhooked his seatbelt and climbed gracefully out of the car and shut the door behind him only to open the rear door, grab the picnic basket and then shut closed it.

Rumple watched his son in the rearview mirror,

"Come on Papa!" he called gesturing for Rumple to join him. Neal's voice sounded muffled from the inside the car.

Mr. Gold got out of the car slowly and with caution, shutting the door with little force.


	4. Go To Her

After enjoying the delicious picnic that was packed for them, Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire laid up against the big oak tree on the little hill near the lake while enjoying the scenery.

It was a rather cool day for April, the sky was beautiful, cloudless blue, and the green grass was soft even when felt touched through the thick red and white checkered picnic blanket. There was even a gentle yet inconsistent breeze in the air that made the warm sun very enjoyable.

Rumple took off his black Armani suit jacket and matching vest, along with his red silk tie and sleek black John Varvatos dress shoes. Neal followed suit by kicking off his Nikes and unbuttoning his dark brown Calvin Klein button up shirt and letting the short sleeved t-shirt he wore under it show.

"So Belle is pregnant." Asked Neal with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yup." Said Gold, mirroring his son's expression.

"Then what in the world are you doing here with me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rumple.

"What I mean is—and no disrespect to you Papa— but you've been through this before, twice actually, Belle hasn't. And right now I can't help but think that what she really needs right now is you. She needs your love, Papa, your support, your understanding. Especially since she is going to be carrying this baby."

"But she told me-"

"It doesn't matter what she told you. I think you should go to her."

Rumple sat up, processing the words his son said to him.

_Bae's right, I cannot believe how insensitive I was. She's probably scared to death!_

"When I said I think you should go to her I meant today." He said smiling.

Rumple rolled his eyes.

"You know like now."

"I know, know but how will I get there?" asked Rumple.

Neal slapped his forehead with his palm, "Please tell me your joking." He said pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Of course I am, but before I go to her I have a couple errands to run first. I am going to make this right."

In the library, Belle sat behind the checkout desk, tears pouring from her eyes. Never had she ever been overwhelmed by a book no matter what it contained, but now, sitting here in the dark and lonely library looking at the words on the pages of What to Expect When You're Expecting, she felt stomach tighten, her heart clench and her throat close. Belle laid her head on the desk drowning herself in her own tears.

"Belle, darling?"

The young librarian's head shot up in surprise. She hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Are you alright? I didn't intend to disturb you…" said Malcom, his concern evident on his face.

Belle quickly dashed away the fallen tears from her face and did her best to make herself look presentable.

"Well don't stop on my account." He said.

"I'm sorry." she said lowering her head in shame.

"For what? Crying? Well there's no need to apologize for that." he said lovingly.

"Christina told me about the pregnancy. If it makes you feel any better the poor girl is wallowing in guilt. She didn't mean to reveal anything. It's just she was so excited it sort of spilled out."

"Why on earth would that make me feel better? I know Evangeline meant well and I never intended to make her suffer in any way. It's just after telling Rumple, reading all these books and taking in all of this information has been so…overwhelming." she said.

Belle paused. It was just then when she realized how much better she felt having someone to voice her frustrations to. And to think of all people to vent to, she was venting to the man whom in his former life set out to kill her.

"Children can be overwhelming at first," he agreed, "and can continue to do so, but only if you see them as such."

The young woman's' brows furrowed in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Children, babies can be very overwhelming at first, there is a lot to know and understand. And there are also many things that you will get wrong. And no amount of books will prevent that from happening. You must accept this Belle, otherwise this pregnancy will continue to engulf you. There is a lot more to babies than crying, diaper changes and midnight diaper feedings."

"Like what?" the brunette beauty asked completely taken with the kind man's profound words.

"I would tell you but I feel it will be more profound once you feel and experience these things for yourself." he said with a smile. "Evangeline gave me this to bring to you." he said pulling a clear vial of blue potion from his pocket and placing it on the desk, "It is a memory potion, specifically created to erase all the memories you have of the pregnancy from the moment you found out to right now."

Belle looked at vial with a blank expression. Moments earlier Belle would have thrown back that potion with ease but after her unforgettable talk with Malcom it seemed unfair, not only to Malcom but to herself.

"Tell Evangeline thank you but, no thank you." she said with a smile and slight hesitation in her eyes. Malcom smiled back at her with fond eyes.

"But?" he asked knowingly.

Belle laughed nervously, "You're good."

He laughed a raspy, throaty laugh, "Thank you, but what else is troubling dear?"

Belle paused at Malcom using the word 'dear'. It took every ounce of control the young woman ever had to keep from laughing. She would have given anything to hear him say 'dearie' just once.

"Well…I'm scared."

The old man laughed, "That's natural darling. Having children is quite frightening but I can't assure you you'll get over that with any given time, for everyone is different, my dear. I thought I'd conquered my parental fears with Rumple long ago but after he became the Dark One, lost Bae and that Zelena got her paws on him…they rose again once more."

She flinched at the memory. Losing Rumple was the hardest thing she'd ever been through, although it was ten times as worse once he fell into the hands of that Zelena. Her heart clenched at the memory.

The blue eyed beauty glossed over Malcom's words once more in her head. She marveled at how wise and caring he was compared to the evil sorcerer she had briefly met those five years ago. She felt a surge of pride make its way through her system as she thought of Christina making that potion so her father could have the male role model he so desperately needed and somewhere deep down inside wanted.

As she thought of Christina, a thought popped into her head, "What if I end up becoming like Evangeline's mother?" she asked.

The question caught both Malcom and Belle off guard. Malcom winced thinking of all his granddaughter went through at the hands of her cursed mother, Miranda.

"Miranda was cursed, she had no control over what she was doing."

"I know." Belle wanted to explain her question but she was too nervous, the men in Evangeline's life were very protective of her and became very closed off when talking about her past. Christina was even worse.

"I'm sorry." she whispered

"It's not your fault, anyone would be curious, she so rarely talks about her past. I'm surprised Rumple knows as much as he does."

The pair sat in silence, engulfed in their thoughts. No further conversation was started and no other sounds were made or heard except for the distant chirping of the birds who nested in the nearby trees outside of the library.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the window. Belle jumped at the sound. She turned her head to the window, locking eyes with a young girl about Henry's age if not older, with blonde hair and bright green eyes. It was Wendy, after she and the others returned from Neverland she and her brothers decided to make a home for themselves in Storybrooke.

Belle smiled at the girl, she and her brothers had regular visitors at the library since it opened. The librarian stared at the wall clock. There was still thirty minutes left until the library was to officially open but Belle could never turn away someone who shared her passion for books.

Belle got up as the girl walked in and turned on the lights, "Good morning Wendy."

"Good morning Mrs. Gold." she said politely. Belle fought back the urge to tell the girl to refer to her as Belle but even after three heavenly years of marriage she still felt a surge of pride course through her veins at the sound of her "new" name.

"Well my dear I guess it's time for me to take off." Malcom said.

Belle pouted, "Where will you go?"

"I have to get this vial back to Evangeline before I forget what it is, let alone what it's for."

"Oh, well I will see you tonight then."

"Until then." he said with a dashing smile as he stepped out into the afternoon light.


	5. Plans

After leaving the library Malcom walked a short ways across the street to a sleek gray and black Volvo with tinted windows. Malcom climbed into the passenger seat without hesitation. Once he was comfortably settled in his seat, the door closed behind him and his seatbelt carefully strapped across his body, he turned to the woman sitting, unmoving in the driver's seat.

She was lovely with clear cinnamon skin, long brown-black tresses stopping at the small of her back. She was elegantly dressed in a black dress with hugged her voluptuous curves with care, a black pea coat, pumps and oversized black glasses that covered her big brown exhausted eyes.

Malcom turned to her with excited and mischievous eyes, "How'd I do Chrissy?" he asked.

She sat still for a moment and then turned as a small smile formed on her lips, "You were fabulous darling."

The elderly man smiled, proud of himself, "I still don't see why you didn't go in, she's not angry with you. Not that I didn't mind going in. I never get to talk to Belle at home. If I even _attempt _to spark a conversation with her Rumple comes in and whisks her away." he said pouting.

Evangeline laughed, starting the car and easing into the light traffic, "He'll come around."

"I hope so."

Evangeline put a freshly manicured hand on top of his, "It will. I'm positive."

"Let's talk about something else." he said glumly patting her hand.

"Okay, like what?"

"Why did you go through all that trouble of making a potion that you knew Belle wasn't going to take?"

"I didn't. That's a perfume sample."

"Clever." he complimented.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Although you still haven't told why you didn't just go in yourself."

"I wouldn't know what to say. And besides it doesn't matter, she'll be coming to see me bright and early tomorrow morning."

She sighed warily.

"Are you feeling alright darling?" he asked putting a hand on her forehead, there was no fever.

"Just a bit tired."

"I thought werewolf-vampire-human-hybrid-half-breeds didn't get tired." he said confused

"They don't but I'm in my human form and I haven't slept in a while. But anyway, now that that's over, where to Grandfather? We could go to Granny's and you could see your girlfriend." She said smiling.

Malcom blushed, "I don't think she likes me."

"You're wrong." she sang, "Trust me I know."

"I don't know what to say to her anymore."

"You could start by throwing out those ridiculous pickup lines and we could take it from there. Women don't want to hear some nonsense you wrote while throwing back a six pack at a bar, they want to hear something real something from the heart."

"So what are you saying?" he asked disbelievingly.

"What I'm saying is: I'm gonna help you get your girl."

Later that day, at nightfall, the moon was full as Belle was locking up the library for the night. The sidewalks and streets were empty except for the occasional pedestrian or vehicle to pass by on their way home from a late night at the office.

Once the library was locked up and secure, Belle turned to unexpectedly meet the big brown eyes of Rumpelstiltskin.

She screamed in horror and shock.

Rumple held up his hands defensively which were filled with flowers and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. On the ground was a rolled red carpet and leading to a stretch limousine. Behind Gold was his faithful employee, The Dove who was working as their chauffeur for the evening.

Rumple with his hands still held in the air walked slowly to Belle who had her hand held protectively over her heart and stomach, "Belle, love I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

"Yes…" she said panting heavily, "Yes, Rumple…just give me a moment to get my heart rate under control."

He lowered his hands and continued to walk at a normal pace. When he reached her he puts his strong arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

When Belle was breathing normally again, she laughed, "What's all this?" she asked.

"This, is an apology." he said meaningfully.

"An apology? For what?"

"For not being there when you needed me. I spoke with Bae today, and he made some good points. I should have never left you alone."

"But Rumple I asked you-"

"I know you asked me to but I shouldn't have. This is a precious time in both of our lives and we should be spending it together not apart. I was very selfish today. You must have been so scared."

Tears spilled from Belle's eyes. She nodded unable to speak.

"I shouldn't have left you alone and I was so busy thinking about myself that I didn't realize how much you must have needed me."

"I did," she said sniffing, "but it's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters. That's all I want and that's all I need."

They embraced, sealing it with a passionate kiss. Belle's stomach growled loudly ending the moment on a comedic note.

"I guess you need food as well. Thankfully I have a planned a wonderful yet short and memorable evening planned for the two of us. I know you must be exhausted from today's events."

"That sounds wonderful, Rumple, thank you."

"No need to thank me, dearie." he said sheepishly. "Shall we?" he said gesturing towards the limo behind them.

"We shall." she said giggling.

Arm-in-arm Rumple and Belle walked down the red carpet even more in love than ever before. When they reached the end of the carpet The Dove smiled at them as he opened the door, "Mrs. Gold." he said tilting his head politely.

"Good evening, Dove" she said blushing slightly, realizing he had seen and heard their romantic encounter.

During the short drive to the undisclosed romantic location, Rumple and Belle sat in the back drinking chilled glasses of apple cider, an anniversary gift from Regina and munching on an assortment of chocolate covered strawberries and cherries while Belle pressed for details about where they were headed.

"Please Rumple just one teeny, tiny hint? _Please?_" she begged

"Not a chance dearie."

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because we're nearly there." he said with a half laugh.

Belle was looking out of the tinted limo windows with keen eyes in search of anything that might give her a clue about where Rumple was taking her. And then in the middle of nowhere the car stopped. Belle whipped her head around to face a smiling Rumple.

"You didn't think I would make it that easy did you?" he said sinisterly.

Her blue eyes narrowed when the saying, _if looks could kill_ popped into his head. He chuckled at the thought, getting out of the car after The Dove opened the door.

After tipping Dove with a hefty amount of one hundred dollar bills, Dove drove out of sight leaving them on the side of the road alone. On either side of the road there were cornfields that were taller than both Rumple and Belle combined.

Rumple, without warning walked through the cornfield leaving Belle speechless. "Are you coming dearie?" he called.

She stomped stubbornly through the first row of cornstalks, and paused at what she saw next.

It was beautiful, everything about the intense romantic scenery she now saw was positively marvelous. Below her feet was no longer the soft, grainy dirt and the occasional pile of gravel but a solid glossy white pavement in the shape of a large circle.

Right smack in the middle of the pavement was a glossy white three tier circular platform which held a matching white elegantly set table. Standing in front of the table was Gold posing coolly with his head cocked to the side, watching her reaction.

Behind the table was a twelve piece orchestra, dressed in white, smiling at her as they made their final preparations before the maestro directed them to play. On each side of the orchestra were three men dressed in white suit jackets, black bow ties and black slacks.

Belle looked up at the sky, which was a perfect sapphire shade, the moon was full and the stars twinkled and sparkled like diamonds.

Finally Belle turned back to Rumple with tears in her eyes. She gasped, running to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Rumple, this is the most beautiful…most amazing…" she trailed off, laughing and dashing away her tears.

He laughed, "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Rumple I love it! But I'm afraid I'm a tad bit underdressed."

Rumple snapped his fingers, and from under a puff of purple smoke, Belle was no longer dressed in her work clothes, but his favorite gold, drop waist, ball gown with beaded skirt and bodes. And her hair in a lovely up-down style.

After that the two danced a little, and sat down to a lovely dinner. That night they talked like never before, about things they hadn't thought about in years. When suddenly a familiar face approached their table with humorous grin.

"Hello, my name is Bubbles and I will be your server this evening." said Neal in a false French accent.

Belle giggled, "Baelfire what on earth are you doing here?"

"My name is not Baelfire I am Neal- I mean Bubbles. I have the wine list for the young man and the root beer float list for the young lady."

Rumple rolled his eyes, "You should be getting home son. You know how Emma gets when you're late."

Neal looked at his watch, his eyes widening in horror. "See you two lovebirds later." he said kissing Belle on the cheek and Rumple on his nose.

Belle laughed once more.

"You know, Belle it seems as though tonight we've talked about everything under the sun, except for what happened after this morning."

Belle shifted uneasily in her seat, "Well…I went to work and started reading some baby books and I got so…overwhelmed by everything. Do you know how many things that can go wrong before, during and after the baby is born? Colic, stillbirth, placental abruption…"

"Good Lord, Belle what kind of book were you reading?" he asked startled.

"…I might have Googled some things…" she said lowering her head in shame

"Dammit Belle what did I tell you about that!" Rumple said slamming his fist onto the table.

"I couldn't help it! I had to know!

"What did I tell you? Everything you read on the internet is not true! Remind me to disable your internet connection."

"You know how to do that?" she asked puzzled.

"Remind me to ask Henry to disable your internet connection." he amended sheepishly.

The brunette bookworm failed to hold back her laughter.

Rumple rolled his eyes, "Anyway, what happened after that?"

"I cried for a while and then…your father came in and we talked."

"My father? Malcom?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Do you have another father that I don't know about?"

He sighed, "What else? What did you talk about?"

"I didn't really talk I mostly listened. He talked about his parenting fears with you, he told me that what I was feeling was normal. He's was very insightful and wise. You would know that if you talked to him."

"What else?" he said ignoring her comment.

"He offered me a potion-"

"WHAT?!" Rumple screamed jumping out of his chair.

"Rumple sit your making a sit!"

"I don't give a damn, Belle! What was it for?!"

"To help me forget Evangeline telling me I was pregnant. Evangeline was the one who sent him to give me the potion because she thought I was mad at her."

"He could always have been lying." he said sitting down

"I doubt it."

"You could have started with that." he said pouting.

Belle stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

Once the worse was over, the couple continued their evening although Gold would occasionally ask Belle another dozen or so questions about her day while Belle tried her best to sneak in a couple of questions about his.

After arriving home, Gold finally got his temper under control and they ended the night on a passionate note. When they snuck to their bedroom quietly without waking up Malcom when they made sweet, fervent, love surrounded by candles and romantic music playing in the background. And finally, the unforgettable day had come to a satisfying end.


	6. The Morning After

The following morning Rumple and Belle awoke tangled in their red silk sheet as they shared a loving embrace. The air that surrounded them was still thick with the sexual tension from last night's escapades. It was as if they were reliving their honeymoon all over again.

"Mm." moaned Gold as he kissed the neck of his giggling wife while running his hand through her long, thick locks.

"Rumple," she laughed, "Rumple you have to stop this or we'll never get to work on time."

The Dark One groaned falling back into the pillows dramatically with one arm draped over his eyes. She laughed, "When did you become so melodramatic."

"When you started ruining such romantic moments by bringing up work."

Mr. Gold finally sat up, propped himself up on some extra pillows, and wrapped his arms and legs around Belle. She laid back on his strong chest, relaxed.

"See? Look at how peaceful you are. And you want to ruin _this_? You monster!"

She scoffed, "We have the rest of our lives for this. And besides, there is something I want to do today. And don't you have a meeting with Robin, Edmond and Neal to attend?"

_Damn. _Thought Gold. He sighed giving it, "I forgot all about it. And what do you want to do today?"

"I want to visit Evangeline this morning."

Rumple had forgotten about Evangeline as well. He was still a tad bit hot and bothered by her putting Belle in yesterday's emotional situation, "Yes, I think I'd like to have a few words with her myself."

Belle turned to face her husband with pointedly, "Rumple I'm going to _talk _to her. Not yell, fuss, scream or start an argument with her."

"I've never done any of those things a day in my life."

Suddenly Belle broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Oh shut up, Belle." he said pouting.

"You shut up!" she shot back still laughing, "You started it."

"Anyway," he said eager to change the subject, "I've been thinking about this work situation…"

"And?"

"And how about I come to work with you?"

Rumple? At the library? The thought really never occurred to her before. She could already imagine the wonderful day they would have together. Talking, laughing and sharing their love of books.

"Rumple that sounds wonderful!"

"Then it's settled!"

"Deal struck?" she asked holding out her palm.

"Deal struck." he confirmed, slapping her palm.

After spending nearly twenty minutes in the shower together, Belle and Rumple emerged from their quarter's hand-in-hand and entered the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks. Noticing the intoxicating smell of food.

Like almost every morning Malcom was on time for breakfast, he like Belle enjoyed watching Rumple turn simple ingredients like milk and eggs into light, fluffy, delicious pancakes. But today not only was Malcom on time and sitting in his usual spot at the breakfast table but he was not alone.

"Good morning!" said a cheery Granny.

"Good morning Belle! Good morning son!" said Malcom getting up from his chair and hugging them both.

Gold and Belle stood in the doorway of the kitchen open mouthed and jaw dropped.

Belle was the first to speak, "Um…good morning Malcom. Good morning Granny." she said sitting shakily in her usual seat next to Malcom.

"Yes, good morning Granny. What brings you here?" said Gold taking his seat next to Belle.

"Mal, was hungry and I didn't want him to get burned, or hurt trying to use the stove." she said smiling.

"Mal?" whispered Belle. Rumple simply shrugged his shoulders unknowingly.

"Well," said Granny, cutting off the oven, "that's it for me. I have to get back to the diner."

She walked over pleasantly and gave Malcom a kiss on the forehead. Rumple's jaw dropped while Belle stared incredulously and Malcom blushed a fiery red.

Looking over to Rumple, Belle put her hand underneath his jaw and pushed upwards closing his mouth.

"See you around lunch time? I have a special surprise planned for you. Okay?" asked Granny girlishly.

Malcom shook his head for words failed him.

"Bye, Belle. Goodbye Rumple." she said smiling.

Everything and everyone was silent until Granny was out the door and driving away.

"What the bloody hell just happened?!" asked Rumple.

"Rumple, watch your mouth!" scolded Malcom.

After that the room was silent, Belle and Rumple replaying what had just occurred over and over in their minds. While Malcom thought of Granny and the family they could have together.

A few moments later, breaking Rumple and Malcom from their daydreams Belle got up and went upstairs, "I'm going to finish getting ready."

"Papa? How on earth did this happen?" asked Mr. Gold.

"I was with Evangeline yesterday and she helped me find the words that would help me to profess my love." he said dreamily.

"Yes, I heard about your day with Evangeline."

"She told you?"

"No. Belle did. I understand she attempted to give her a potion." Rumple looked at his father with suspicious eyes.

"Yes. But Evangeline knew Belle wouldn't accept it after we talked."

"Then why would she go through all the trouble of making a potion?"

"It wasn't a potion. It was a perfume sample."

"Hm." Rumple tossed the thought over and over in his mind that did sound like her.

"Rumple, we both know that Evangeline would never harm Belle. Even though she has come close a couple of times." Malcom said putting his hand on Rumple's shoulder. Rumple flinched thinking of the many times Evangeline had come close to harming Belle.

"I would also never harm Belle." said Malcom

"I know."

It was the truth, Rumple knew that his father would never harm him or his wife. It was at that moment that Rumple finally accepted that Peter Pan was gone, that the potion had worked and that for the first time in his life Rumple had a father he could be proud of.

Mr. Gold's insides grew warm at the thought. He finally had the family he had always wanted.

"I love you, Papa." said Gold.

Malcom's heart warmed and a tear trickled down his face. "Oh my boy, I haven't heard you say that in years. I love you too."

After sharing a much needed embrace and wiping away the fallen tears that made stains on their cheeks.

"So…Granny huh?" asked Rumple.

Malcom blushed, laughing nervously, "Yes. Isn't she wonderful Rumple? I haven't been this happy in the company of another woman since before your mother passed on. Oh, how I wish you could have met her."

"I'm glad you're happy, Papa."

"I can only pray that Granny and I could one day develop the kind of love you and Belle share."

"I think you will." he said with a smile.

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think of Rumple and Malcom's heart to heart? Sound off in the comments. Thank you to all of my faithful readers who have stuck by me throughout the telling of this tale. I ask that you take a look at another story I have been working on called Once Upon A Time: Revenge of the Fallen (no this is not a cross over). Again thank you for all your support, love and kindness!**


	7. The Visit

After Belle returned to the kitchen she Rumple and Malcom ate the big breakfast that Granny prepared for them. Afterwards, Rumple and Belle gathered their things and left out the door leaving Malcom home alone, his head filled with thoughts of Granny and her big surprise for him at lunch time.

In the car, Belle and Rumple reminisced about the previous night, the dancing, the food, Baelfire's cameo appearance and what came afterwards. On the way to Evangeline's home, Rumple and Belle drove past Jefferson's lavish home to see the Mad Hatter and his daughter Grace having a picnic/tea party on the front lawn.

"Did you and Evangeline have tea parties and picnics when she was young?"

Rumple chuckled, "We had the occasional picnic at lunch time but Evangeline was far too a sophisticated child for tea parties."

Belle smiled, "Well then what did she prefer?"

"Evangeline, preferred to hold court in her bedroom with her stuffed animals and me as her royal advisory. Or host royal balls and banquets in the ball room, or having tea while discussing the details of trade."

Belle giggled hysterically, "I would ask if you were lying, but that sounds too much like her."

Belle's stomach was in knots as the car pulled stop in the circular driveway in front of Evangeline and Edmond's massive home.

Rumple could sense that his wife was nervous. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and picked up her left hand and began stroking it tenderly. The Dark One's plan worked like a charm. Belle blushed cherry apple red and giggled like a school girl.

Rumple internally patted himself on the back knowing that he had such a heavy effect on the woman he loved so desperately. "Would you like me to go in with you?"

"No." she sighed panting, "I think this is something I need to do on my own."

"I can assure you that Chrissy will be on her best behavior. I understand she can be a bit intense."

Belle stared at him open mouthed, "Well of course she is! She's _your _daughter!"

"I'm intense?" he asked puzzled

Belle sighed not bothering to dignify his question with an answer. The former princess opened gathered her things and hopped out of the car loudly shutting the door behind her.

The chestnut haired beauty look gorgeous in a turtle neck sleeveless light pink blouse, black pencil skirt, diamond studs and black red bottom pumps. Her carry-on items were a red shoulder bag and an unmarked shopping bag.

Belle took a deep breath before starting the climb up the three flights of stairs leading up to the front door of the house. On either side of the stairs were acres of lush greenery lined with a multiple of Evangeline's favorite flowers: roses, butterfly orchids, lilacs and honeysuckle.

Before Belle could raise her hand to knock against elegantly crafted double doors one was opened for her.

"Oh!" cried Belle.

"Good morning, Belle!" greeted a cheery Edmond, "I apologize if I scared you, it's just Rose, Evangeline and myself have been waiting for your arrival." he said opening the door and walking her through the foyer.

"Good morning, Edmond." she said returning his mood, she wondered if she was he was doing it make her at ease.

"How are you this morning?" he asked

"I'm well thank you. Yourself?"

"I'm well also thank you for asking."

"You're welcome...you know don't you?"

"I can hear my wife's thoughts!" he said putting his hands up defensively.

Belle laughed, "I know, it's just, after the events that occurred yesterday, I don't want to keep this pregnancy hidden any longer. I can't. I'm too excited." she said grinning.

Her smile was infectious and Edmond returned it whole heartedly. "I am very happy for you both." he said.

"Oh! And before I forget I brought some books Arabella."

Arabella Rose is Edmond and Evangeline's only child.

"Thank you. Well, I'm sure she'll love them." he said.

As if on cue, a three year old child, raven haired girl with blue-green eyes and a smile that mimicked her mother's turned the corner. She giggled, running towards Belle with her arms outstretched, "Belle." she said hugging her.

Belle laughed, "Good morning Arabella."

"Hi." she said softly.

"I brought you some books." she whispered in the tiny tot's ears.

Arabella gasped and clapped her tiny hands together rapidly, in excitement as Belle pulled out the books out of the unmarked shopping bag. Belle went through the various titles of the books with the girl.

"What do we say Rose?" asked Edmond.

"Thank you!" she squealed.

"You're welcome." said Belle.

"Look Daddy." she said holding up the bag of books.

"Ooh let's see. Harold and the Purple Crayon, The Secret Garden, Charlotte's Web, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Henry's Freedom Box, A Little Princess and Anne of Green Gables. Wow!"

"Yeah!" she said in agreement.

"Why don't you go show Mommy and then we can go outside and say: good morning to Kitty!"

Kitty, has been Arabella's nickname for Rumplestiltskin ever since she saw Monster's Inc. with Henry and Roland.

"Okay!" she said racing to the living room where her mother awaited Belle.

"I should warn you, Evangeline is not well this morning." Edmond whispered to Belle as they slowly walked through the foyer and turned the corner.

"What do you mean?" asked a concerned Belle.

"I don't know. She won't tell me. And I can't read her thoughts unless she opens her mind to me."

"I'm sure it will be fine." she said, "Perhaps Rumple may know."

"Maybe." he said more to himself rather than to her.

Edmond and Belle walked slowly through the kitchen into the two story living room where Evangeline and Arabella sat on one of the plush beige couches with their backs to them as they went through her new books. The room was elegantly decorated, with light yellow walls, a massive stonewall fireplace with dark statues on either side. Edmond walked to the couch where the two sat leaving Belle frozen where she stood. The Count turned King sat on the arm of the couch, and leaned in creating a trail of kisses from Evangeline's neck to her collar bone.

"Daddy stop it!" cried Rose.

Belle suppressed a laugh.

"I agree Edmond, especially not in front of company." she said giving him a peck on the lips. "Good morning Belle." she greeted without turning around.

"Good morning Evangeline."

"Please do sit."

Belle walked over to the matching plush couch opposite of the former Queen and sat, crossing her legs at the knee.

"Come Rose, let's go say good morning to Kitty, he's getting antsy."

"Kitty!" she cried in excitement.

Jumping in to her father's strong arms, Rose and Edmond were gone leaving Christina and Belle in peace.

Christina waved her hand in a flourish making a tea set and matching tray appear out of thin air.

"Tea?" she offered.

"Yes thank you."

Evangeline not moving an inch, used her magic to pour two cups of tea. "Sugar and cream?"

"Yes thank you."

"I apologize for the cups." she said as the cups were floated to them.

"I'm sorry?"

"Because they aren't chipped."

Belle laughed, "Not a problem."

Evangeline smiled.

Belle took this time to study Evangeline's appearance, she seemed weak with slight bags and dark circles under her eyes. Her brown-black hair was pulled up in to a flawless up do and she was dressed in a silk white robe and white strappy heels. She looked tired, not sick. Although she was part vampire and werewolf so who really knew.

"Edmond tells me you're ill."

Christina smiled, "I'm not ill. Trust me."

"I'm glad to hear it." she smiled back.

"I must say, I am puzzled as to the purpose of this visit."

"Honestly, so am I…and I'm sorry that you worked so hard on a potion that went to waste."

Christina giggled, "I didn't. I knew you wouldn't take it after you heard what Malcom had to say. That was perfume sample darling."

Belle frowned, "Oh."

"I hope I haven't compromised you. And I apologize as well. That day at Papa's shop was a mistake, I had no intentions of telling you about the pregnancy. It's just when I found out…I was still processing it myself when I accidentally said it aloud."

"You haven't compromised me at all. And there is no need to apologize, I couldn't be happier about the baby." she said smiling. "I'm so excited, I just needed a little…convincing I suppose. I was in the library and I was on the internet and I realized how many things that could have gone wrong and all that there is to worry about-"

"Belle, your only two weeks into your pregnancy. When I told you, you had only been pregnant for a matter of days. And it's a miracle that I can tell you this without vomiting."

Belle laughed, "Sorry. And I am so glad that this is all out of the way…" she said with a forced smile. It was so hard for her to smile let alone act naturally when her questions and curiosity seemed to be burning a hole in her head.

Evangeline sighed, "Belle, just ask." she said shaking her head.

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily, "You have the gift of knowing, correct?"

"Either that or I'm a complete weirdo."

Belle choked back a laugh, "How did you come to find out you were carrying Arabella Rose?"

Evangeline smiled, "Is that all you want to know?"

"Well no but please continue if it's not too much."

Christina laughed, "It's not. My daughter was conceived on the night of my second wedding anniversary with Edmond. It was magical night for the both of us. The next morning I awoke in bed alone with a note on my nightstand informing me that Edmond had gotten up early to go hunting. After reading that note, I knew. By the time Edmond had returned I was still in tears."

"Why?" asked an intrigued Belle.

"Fear. Edmond and I had and still have many enemies. Not to mention my mother was still cursed. Like you, all the things that could go wrong were the first things to enter my mind. Eventually Edmond and Papa calmed me down and nine months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."

"That's a beautiful story, Evangeline. Minus the fear and all."

Christina giggled, "Thank you."

"May I ask one more thing?"

"Go on." she gestured with a freshly manicured hand.

"What's motherhood like?"

"It is the most beautiful experience any woman could ever have. Having a little person to love you and you love back. It's not just you any more, you become a nurturer, a care taker, a protector, a provider. All of a sudden this child, this itty bitty person changes your whole criteria and adds all of these new things to your resume. You become a teacher, a nurse, a tutor, a chef, a role model etc. It's new kind of love to experience."

"Wow. That was beautiful, Christina."

"Thank you."

It was silent for a moment, Belle in complete awe of her stepdaughter. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard her speak of anything with such passion. And then, Evangeline stood and walked around the coffee table and gracefully crouched at Belle's feet. Putting her hand on Belle's, Christina said the four words that she come to hear her say: "Everything will be okay."

Outside, Arabella Rose sat on her Kitty's lap as she listed the titles of the new books given to her by Belle.

Rumple flinched when he heard the front door open and close. He listened carefully to the women in his life giggle as their conversation came to an end once they got closer to the.

"Good morning Daddy." Evangeline said coolly, "I understand you're upset with me?" she said forcing back a smile.

"Must we do this now? And so early in the morning?"

"We might as well address the elephant in the room."

"Your right." he said standing with Rose at his side. "This is your fault. You caused this and I believe it is time you took responsibility for it."

"Is that so dear father? I think we should put all of this aside. This is supposed to be a happy occasion. I had no intentions of revealing Belle's pregnancy. It's not my fault your wife has good hearing for a human. She would have eventually found out. Did mention that this technically is your fault?"

"My fault."

"Yes, I had nothing to do with you knocking up your wife."

Gold was speechless and Belle was cherry apple red with embarrassment. Giving up Gold got in the car, without another word. And just like that, all was forgotten and forgiven.

"Mommy? Where are Kitty and Belle going?"

"They have one more stop before we see them again at the docks and then again later on at the library. Okay?"

"Okay!" she squealed smiling.

While Evangeline, Edmond and Rose made their way to the docks for this morning's "meeting" Belle and Rumple had one last stop before heading to the docks and then to the library.

Rumplestiltskin put the car in park and turned to his wife, studying her blank expression. "Are you alright, dearie? Would you like me to go with you?"

Belle was stuck, the last time her father and husband were in the same room together it was Christmas and they nearly killed each other over who would be the one to cut the turkey. The same thing happened the previous month on Thanksgiving. "I don't think that would be a good idea." she said hoping as not to hurt his feelings.

Instead of pouting, the way he normally would when in a playful mood, he laughed, "Calm down. I'm sure the fat, lonely bastard will be thrilled."

Belle stared at her husband open mouthed, "Rumple!"

"What?! At least I didn't say what was truly on my mind!"

"And you'd better not." she warned with narrowed eyes.

"Ooh I'm scared." he mumbled smirking as she got out of the car.

"I heard that, and you'd better be." she before slamming the car door shut and walking through the door of Game of Thorns.

Her father's shop was dim and smelled of freshly cut grass and fertilizer, it wasn't a very appeasing smell for a flower shop and it made Belle nauseous.

"Father? Father, are you here?"

"Belle?" Maurice called, "Is that you?"

"Yes um, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm right here." he said appearing in the doorway of the back room.

"Oh!" she said startled.

"What brings you here? Let me guess, you finally left the scaly, bastard and you need a place to stay?"

"Father!" she exclaimed, "What is wrong with you two today?"

"I take it that's not it?"

"No that's not it."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked concerned walking closer to her.

"Nothing's wrong. It's good news." she said smiling.

"What could possibly be better than your leaving…_him_?"

"Rumple and I are expecting a baby."

The former king was silenced by shock. A baby. He was going to be a grandfather. His daughter was going to be a mother. A mother alongside that…beast.

"Father? Father did you hear what I said?" she asked concerned. _Oh no. It's Rumple all over again! What if he faints? What if falls on me? Maybe I should move?_

Just before she was about to inconspicuously back away, the flower shop owner spoke, "Are you sure?"

"Yes of course."

"Belle how you could do such a thing?" he said grabbing her arm, "Having a baby with that atrocity! You see what his daughter became they call her the Queen of Darkness for goodness sakes!" he yelled.

"Father stop your hurting me!" she cried in pain.

"You have to get rid of it! An abortion!"

Belle's blood ran cold and her eyes widened in horror, "No! Father please!"

"I'm sorry my girl, but this child must be killed. The darkness must be stopped." he said darkly.

"The only darkness in this room is you! Now unhand me! RUMPLE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Moe French slapped her daughter hard leaving a red mark for remembrance behind, "You watch your mouth girl! I am still your father you will do as I say!" he screamed.

Maurice flew into the back wall leaving Belle speechless. She whipped around and saw Evangeline and Rumple at the door.


	8. Rescue

Belle ran into Rumple's arms tears pouring from her eyes. "I thought you'd never come." she sobbed panting heavily.

"You thought wrong dearie." he said holding her tighter. He held her for a moment longer before locking eyes with a furious Maurice. Rumple chuckled darkly for he could see the fear in his eyes that somehow managed to elude his face.

"Oh dearie you are going to pay sincerely for the trouble you have caused here today." he said reluctantly letting go of Belle and strutting towards the man cowering in the corner.

Belle simply watched torn, a part of her wanted her father to pay for the threats made against her and the unborn child growing. The other part of her still loved her father and wanted him to love this child as much as she and Rumple already did. But seeing the disgust in his eyes when he looked at her made it known that that may not be possible.

Maurice stared at his daughter appalled, "You're going to let them kill me aren't you?"

"No, Papa. I am not like you. But I am going to allow them to do whatever it takes to keep me and this baby safe."

"YES!" cheered Evangeline.

"Without hurting or killing you of course." said Belle more to Evangeline than to Maurice.

"Damn." she said pouting.

"Language Evangeline." said Rumple. Rumple was upset that Belle wouldn't allow he and Evangeline to kill or harm the low life scum but it was expected and he wasn't surprised.

Rumple ushered Belle out of the shop only turning back to face his daughter, "Be safe." he said.

She simply rolled her eyes at her father but smiled at his concern her.

Once her stepmother and father were gone Evangeline turned to the scumbag that struggled awkwardly to get off the floor.

"You can't kill me." he said arrogantly, "We both know Belle won't allow it."

Evangeline laughed, "No, Rumplestiltskin can't kill you. Because the last time I checked, I don't take orders from children."

"So you are going to kill me?"

"No. I'm going to give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Now, you can either apologize to your daughter, the last of your remaining family or you can stay away and rot in your own loneliness and misery. The choice is yours." she said pausing in the doorway.

"And Maurice, I suggest you make the right choice because if you come after them you come after me."

"You love her that much."

"No, I tolerate her that much. She married my Papa, which makes her family. And no one has ever messed with my family and lived to tell the tale." she said sashaying out of the shop.

"I can't believe what just happened! I mean the nerve of that low-life!" Rumple screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Rumple please calm-"

"Belle do not open your mouth and tell me to calm down!" he shouted as they drove at top speed to the library. "He threatened you! He threatened our baby! The life of our child! Why aren't you yelling? WHY AREN'T YOU ANGRY?!"

Belle's eyes widened in surprise, he had never spoke so protectively about the child before and it made her heart melt. Belle smiled blushing in realization: He loves their baby just as much as she does!

"Good Lord woman, what's wrong with you? Did French hit you over the head with a pipe? Or have you not been listening to a word I have been saying?" Rumple asked appalled.

"No!" she said offended, "It's just I've never heard you talk about our baby like that. I know you have only known about this child for a day but still." she said as the car pulled to a stop in front of the library.

Rumple sighed, "Dearie, you picked an awful time to realize that."

"It calmed you down though." she said smiling sweetly.

Rumple shook his head at the affect his wife has on him. Without another word Rumple hopped out of the car and walked around the car to open the door for Belle. Rumple walked with Belle's arms wrapped around his waist and right hand on her hip into the library.

Belle unlocked the door and turned on the lights and locked eyes with woman who stood unmoving in the middle of the room.


	9. The Meeting

Belle screamed at the top of her lungs, in fear. Rumpelstiltskin rushed behind her putting his hand over her mouth muffling the scream.

"Good Lord, Belle calm down! It's just me!" exclaimed Evangeline.

Rumple removed his hand as Belle panted, "Wear a bell will you!" Belle said as Gold ushered her to the chair behind her desk.

After her breathing stabilized Belle asked, "How did you get in here?"

"I am a magic using vampire werewolf. I broke the window and fixed it with magic. Duh!"

Rumple rolled his eyes at his daughter, "Where are Edmond and Rose?"

"The clock tower."

"Speaking of Edmond, Rumple, we still have to get to your meeting." Belle said.

Christina cut in before Rumple could speak, "You're not going. I know you're only a couple weeks into your pregnancy but trust me love, fish and pregnancy don't mix…trust me."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to the meeting." Rumple said.

"Why not?" asked Evangeline.

"After what just happened, I'm not letting Belle out of my sight."

"Oh please! Belle will be fine, we both that, that overgrown, balding, whale wouldn't dare try anything else today."

"I don't care Evangeline! I'm not going anywhere unless Belle is protected."

"What about a protection spell?"

"How would people get in to the library if you put up a protection spell?" Belle asked.

Christina sighed, "Okay how about a duplicate spell."

Rumple groaned cursing the day his daughter had created the spell that would allow her make duplicates of herself. He never did like them opposed to the original and as quiet as it may be kept neither did Edmond. It was one of the very few things the two could agree on. Belle on the other hand enjoyed the company of Evangeline's duplicates they were less intimidating and easier to talk to, she also found them extremely intriguing.

"Alright Evangeline." Rumple said giving in, "Let's just get this over with."

Christina snapped her fingers together and a second Evangeline appeared. Evangeline said nothing to the duplicate knowing that she already knew what was needed of her. Then after saying goodbye Evangeline and Edmond boarded their car and Arabella Rose joined Mr. Gold in his.

Mr. Gold enjoyed his time spent with his granddaughter, he made a mental note to do it more often. He also made a mental note to spend more time with his grandson Henry.

In little to no time at all they were at the docks being greeted and welcomed by Robin Hood, Roland, Baelfire and Evangeline's very best friend Regina.

"Good morning all." greeted Christina.

The men's' salutations were drowned out by Regina's sinister laughter.

"What in the world is so funny?" Christina asked annoyed.

"You look terrible."

Evangeline rolled her eyes before turning on her heels and making her way down the dock with a still smiling Regina right behind her.

Evangeline stopped, leaning over the black railing her hair flowing in the wind as she watched the black waves crash against one another, rocking the boats, ships and yachts to and fro. The day always seemed dreary from the docks. Dreary but relaxing.

Regina joined her friend by the railing, her shoulder length raven hair blowing in the wind, "Such elegant posture for a queen of such high standards." Regina said with a smile.

Christina sighed, "I guess it's just my inner tomboy coming out to play."

Regina smiled widely before clearing her throat, "I have some news."

"Oh?"

"Robin and I are trying for a baby." she said grinning from ear to ear.

Evangeline could not help but bask in Regina's happiness "That's wonderful darling, I'm extremely happy for the both of you." Evangeline said whole heartedly.

"Thanks." she said nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You have something you wish to ask." Evangeline stated knowingly.

"Will we be successful?" Regina asked.

"Regina, you know I hate revealing the outcome of things such as this, just wait until you find out how I slipped up with Papa and Belle."

"Please Evangeline the suspense is killing me."

"No it isn't. You'll find out what I already know soon enough."

Regina sighed not wanting to press the subject any further, "When are you and Edmond going to have another child?"

Evangeline shook her head with a small smile, "It's not going to happen."

Regina frowned, knowing that behind Christina's smile was fear. For many years ago when Arabella Rose was just ten years of age she was kidnapped from her home and taken to a far away, unknown realm. Year later Evangeline and Edmond would learn that it was Evangeline's eldest sister Marian who is also Robin Hood's former wife who kidnapped Arabella Rose and sold her to Peter Pan.

"I'd protect it. I'll protect Rose." Regina said putting her hand on top of Christina's.

"I know." Evangeline said shedding a tear, "Thanks. I just can't go through that again."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Regina asked.

"Yup." Evangeline said as tears trickled down her lovely face.


	10. Travel

Regina fought back tears, she could count on one hand how many times she'd seen her friend in such a vulnerable state. Regina put an arm around Evangeline and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Does Edmond know?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Evangeline sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

Evangeline stood up straight and looked at Regina cocking her head to the side. "What?"

"Come on, let's go. The ocean and fish scents are making me nauseous."

Evangeline and Regina walked slowly arm-in-arm up the dock, catching the eyes of the small group of men.

"I have to go." stated Evangeline.

"Where?" asked Edmond.

"I think…I think I need to speak with my mother."

A hush fell over the small cluster of people. It was Neal who spoke first, "Wait, your mother as in the woman who gave birth you mother?"

"What other mother do I have?"

"You keep so many secrets so who really knows?" Neal said with a smile.

"Evangeline, I don't like you going over there alone." Rumple said.

"I agree." Regina said.

Evangeline sighed, "Well which one of you will be joining me?"

"I will." said Edmond.

"You most certainly will not." said Rumple.

"Why don't I just go with her." suggested Regina.

Rumple and Edmond turned to one another, then reverted their eyes back to Regina, "NO!" they said together.

"I'm her husband, why shouldn't I be with her?"

"Because I'm her father and father triumphs husband."

"It most certainly does not." Edmond said.

"How so?"

"Because without the husband, your daughter would be miserable and lonely. She would have no children."

"That's not true…she wouldn't be lonely! Evangeline would have been fine without you. She would have been virginal and pure. "

Evangeline's mouth fell agape while Regina and Neal laughed hysterically.

Once Baelfire and Regina finally composed themselves, Regina cleared her throat and adjusted her knee length, black pea coat. "I have an idea. Why don't Robin, Neal, Rose, Roland and myself join Belle at the library while you two join Evangeline at her mother's house?"

"Fine." said Rumple.

"But Papa isn't today Take Your Dark One to Work Day with Belle?"

Rumple sighed, "HA!" said Edmond making everyone flinch.

"That's right." Rumple pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Rumple then released his nose and sighed once more, "Okay, here is what's going to happen: I am going to drive Evangeline to her mother's _alone_ while Edmond's follows us in his car. Regina, Bae and Robin will take the children to the library and may proceed to do whatever they like after I get there."

"Why do I need to be chaperone at all?" Evangeline asked crossing her arms.

"It's just a precaution. And even though Marian doesn't have her magic its still best that you don't go over there alone." Neal explained.

"And because I said so." Rumple amended.

"Fine." Evangeline then walked over to her husband and looked up at her daughter who sat upon his shoulders running her hands through his thick black locks. "Rose, Mommy, Daddy and Kitty have to run a quick errand okay? You along with Roland are going to go to the library with Aunty Regina, Uncle Bae and Uncle Robin."

Tears filled the small child's eyes and her small full lips pouted, "I don't want you to go." she said shakily.

"I know sweetheart and I don't want to leave you but this is something Mommy needs to do."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit my Mommy."

"How come I can't go?" the little girl asked fighting back tears.

Evangeline took a deep breath before answering her daughter's question, "Because your Aunt Marian is living with her."

Rose gasped, "No Mommy please don't go! She hurt you last time!"

"She can't hurt me Rose. I've taken her magic."

Rose cried and threw herself into her mother's arms, "Mommy please don't go."

A tear escaped Evangeline's eye as she blew a mystical light blue smoke atop her daughter's head, sending the child into a slumber. Evangeline then laid the sleeping girl in her brother's arms.

"Take care of my daughter." she whispered to Baelfire.

Neal simply nodded with sympathetic eyes, he knew better than anyone how hard it is leaving your child. Henry was eleven years of age when he met him but even so saying goodbye to your child is never easy, no matter how long or for what reason you are separated.

When Neal, Regina, Robin and the children had gone Evangeline climbed into her father's car as did Edmond in his. The drive from the docks to Evangeline's mother's home was a little farther than anticipated. No one really minded. It was what was to happen when they reached their destination that bothered the three.

"Belle and I saw Jefferson and Grace this morning. They were having some sort of tea party picnic." Rumple said trying to make conversation.

"Oh?"

"Yes. It lead Belle asking me some questions about you."

"About?"

"About the types of games you fancied as a child."

Evangeline pouted, "Oh."

"Why do you feel that it's so important that you talk to your mother?"

"I'll tell you later." she said.

"Can I guess?"

"You can but I wouldn't…especially if you would like for your tongue to remain in your mouth unsinged."

Rumple chuckled. "You take too much after me." he stated.

"And you're just figuring that out?"

"No. It's still just so breathtaking to see your child act as you do. But then again, you already know that don't you."

"Yes. Sadly. Rose worries me. She's Edmond on the outside and all me on the inside."

"I had the same worries with you and with good reason."

Evangeline rolled her eyes as she stared straight ahead.

Shortly afterwards, Rumplestiltskin pulled the car to a stop in front of Evangeline's mother and stepfather's home. The house was just as massive and elegant as the one Evangeline shared with her husband and daughter.

Rumple and Evangeline sat staring at the house, while Edmond got out of his undetected by the two and opened the passenger door for Evangeline.

"Please tell me that we didn't come all this way just to gawk at Miranda and Jasper's house. Because if so, Rose is going to be pissed." said Edmond.

Both Evangeline and Rumple heaved a sigh as they exited the car without a word.

Evangeline walked up the elegantly crafted staircase flanked by her husband and father. Without hesitation she rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the door to open. Through the door with her expert hearing she heard high heeled footsteps approaching the door. Her heart flutter knowing that is was her mother, Miranda.

The door opened revealing a beautiful woman with long black tresses, soft, clear cinnamon skin, almond shaped brown eyes and high cheek bones.

The woman gasped while her daughter's breath became slow, deep and ragged.

After a moment of this Evangeline finally managed to speak, "Hi Mom."


	11. A Talk With Mother

Meanwhile back at the library, Belle and the Evangeline duplicate were having a lovely conversation about the many battles and adventures that Evangeline had embarked on over the years. The two were giggling like school girls over tea which the Evangeline duplicate had conjured when Neal, Roland, Robin and Regina walked through the door.

"Hey! Where's Rumple, Edmond and Evangeline?" asked Belle.

"Well good morning to you as well." said Regina. "Duplicate Evangeline put down the tea and prepare to be absorbed." she commanded.

"It was a pleasure chatting with you." the duplicate said before disappearing.

"Where is Rumple? What happened is everything alright?" Belle questioned,

"They're fine Belle." Neal said placing his sleeping niece on one of the couches. "Evangeline decided to make an unplanned trip to go see her mother. Papa's driving her and then he'll come back here to spend the rest of the day with you."

Belle was silenced with shock. Evangeline was going to speak with her mother, a woman who repeatedly abused her day in and day out for years while under the influence of a powerful curse cast by her daughter Marian. Even though Evangeline was decades years older than she, Belle, like most people who knew her somewhat well felt very protective of Christina. The librarian sat behind her desk in deep thought as she said a quiet silent prayer for step-daughter.

Edmond and Rumple stood as silent witnesses to the mother-daughter reunion neither of had expected or had been prepared for.

Evangeline stood completely still watching slow smile form on her mother's face. She knew that Miranda had been waiting for this moment ever since her curse had been lifted.

Without warning Miranda wrapped her arms around her daughter. Christina flinched and shut her eyes tight, for she had strict reservations about who could touch her due to very disturbing incidents that occurred often in her past.

Fortunately the hug was short lived, "Hello my baby." Miranda said cupping Christina's face.

Miranda turned to look at her former lover, Rumplestiltskin. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously, "Rumplestiltskin." she said stiffly.

"Miranda." he said mimicking her tone.

Miranda turned her attention to Edmond, she smiled at him. Her daughter had done very well for herself. "Edmond." she said fondly.

"Miranda." he said kissing her hand.

Rumple rolled his eyes at their encounter.

"Won't you come in? Your father is going to be so surprised to see you." said Miranda in reference to Jasper, the man Evangeline had grown up thinking was her father.

"Well that's funny because her father is standing right beside her." Rumple said.

Miranda inhaled, "Yes Rumple please do forgive me."

"I'll take it into consideration." he said. "Evangeline come see your Papa off." he said walking towards his car.

Evangeline caught up with her father and wrapped her arm around his. When the father daughter duo reached the car Rumple turned to face his daughter. He stared into her eyes blankly yet with intense affection. Rumple cupped his daughter's face and planted a kiss on her forehead, "You be a good girl while I'm gone. Call if you need anything. I love you very much."

Evangeline nodded wide eyed and childlike, "I love you Daddy." she said kissing him on the cheek.

Rumple then reluctantly got in his car and drove away. When Evangeline faced the house her mother and husband had already gone inside, allowing her and her father to have privacy. After taking a deep breath Evangeline entered the massive house. Standing in the foyer was her husband leaning against the wall coolly.

"Where is she?" Evangeline asked.

"The kitchen. I trust you know where it is." Edmond asked with a smirk.

Christina nodded.

"You're hiding something from me Evangeline." Edmond said holding her by her waist.

"I know."

"When will you tell me?" he asked.

"Soon." she said.

The two heard footsteps approaching them but did not break their embrace. Jasper then turned the corner, he gasped he had not seen the young woman he still loved and thought of as his biological daughter in so long.

"Hi." she said in a small childlike voice.

"My baby is finally home." he said tears in his voice. "Can I hug you?" he asked.

She nodded once, turning away from her husband and walked into the open arms of the man she had once called father.

"I wish you could have met Papa." she said after their embrace was through.

"Ah, yes. It would have been nice to face the man who stole the Dark One's Dagger from my possession and burnt my castle to the ground all those years ago." Jasper said smiling.

Edmond's brows furrowed in confusion, "When did that happen?"

"Nearly three hundred years ago when Papa made the decision to become the Dark One."

Edmond stood silent with shock for a moment, "So that would make you…?"

"The Duke of the Front Lands." stated Jasper as he lead Evangeline and Edmond to the kitchen where Miranda awaited her arrival.

Evangeline stood frozen in the doorway where Edmond and Jasper waited unsure behind her.

"Why don't you and I go wait in the living room." Jasper said to Edmond leading the way.

Inside, Edmond was thinking of how angry his father-in-law would be with him if he were here. He was thinking that Rumplestiltskin would never leave his daughter in a room with Miranda alone, even if it was her mother. But Edmond trusted his wife's judgment, he also trusted her gift and he also trusted himself enough to protect her if something were to go wrong.

"Care to sit?" Miranda asked.

Evangeline nodded her head once sitting slowly at the circular kitchen table next to her mother.

"I'm so happy you've came." Miranda said, "Though, I can't help but get the feeling that you came here for a reason. Something more than just to exchange pleasantries." Miranda said.

"Yes." Evangeline said nodding her head. She waved a hand in the air producing a bowl with sage in it. Evangeline lit it ablaze with her magic.

"Privacy spell?"

"What I am about to tell you, Edmond doesn't know and I don't think he needs to find out this way." Christina said.

Once the spell had been cast in the immaculate kitchen and the two were able to speak freely.

Evangeline took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm pregnant." she announced tears welling in her eyes. "And I don't know why I'm here. I've known for about a week and every time I think about it all I can think about is you and what you would say. I don't know why. You are very well aware that I have carried four children to full-term without a problem and with this one all I can think about is you."

Miranda smiled, "I know. I saw you in town yesterday with your grandfather. I knew it then. I wanted so badly to approach you but I didn't want to frighten you."

Evangeline stared blankly at the table, mouth agape. "How?" she finally asked.

"A mother knows." she answered "You are a tough young lady Evangeline, but you aren't that tough to the point where you don't need family. We both know that you learned that long ago with Edmond. You may not know why you are here, but I do. You need me Evangeline. I know that you don't exactly want to need me or anyone for that matter but you do." Miranda put a soft hand over her daughter's.

"I'm asking you to let me in Evangeline. I want to know you again. I want to know my granddaughter and my son-in-law…who is _very _handsome by the way." Miranda said smiling.

Evangeline unwillingly giggled, as she nodded her head in agreement.

"There's that smile." Miranda said putting a hand under her daughter's chin tilting in upwards. "I love you and I want your word that you will try to let me in."

Evangeline inhaled deeply, "You have my word." she breathed.

Miranda embraced Evangeline tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Aw!" cried a feminine voice. It was Evangeline's older sister Sasha.

Evangeline sighed, "Good morning sister."

"Good morning Evangeline! And congratulations!" she said in acknowledgement to her unborn child. Like Evangeline, Sasha was also gifted, having the ability to know when a woman is with child.

"Thank you." Evangeline said stiffly.

"UGH!" cried Sasha joining her mother and baby sister at the table, "You are such a grouch! Smile you're having a baby. I also take it that Edmond and Rumplestiltskin don't know because they never would have let you come over here if they knew."

"No they don't know and if you tell either one of them I will feed you cranium to Archie and his stupid dog."

"You won't go near them." said Miranda.

"Right." Sasha agreed with threatening eyes, "And speaking of Rumplestiltskin tell him and Belle that I said congratulations on their impending bundle of joy! And do the same for Regina as well will you?" Sasha said.

"I will do so for Belle but Regina doesn't know yet."

"Ah." Sasha said.

"That husband stealing whore is pregnant?!" Marian shouted coming into the kitchen, "Sasha you've been over here every day for a week! That is when you aren't having threesomes with your nerd therapist boyfriend Archie and his spotted dog!"

"I didn't think you could handle it. And I haven't touched that dog…at least not in the way that you think I have." Sasha said her head lowered in shame.

"It doesn't matter. Evangeline I am sick of this, I want my magic back. I want out of this house. I want to see my son." Marian said.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Evangeline asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, dear sister, I know that you have my magic."

"Well you're dumb period if you think that you're getting it back. Especially from me of all people." Evangeline said with a devilish smirk. "Anyway, I take this as my cue to leave, I have to go wake Rose." she said standing. "Have splendid day all."

"Wait." said Miranda. "I'm going with you."

Christina's eyes widened in shock.

"You promised to try."

"Fine." she agreed waving her hand making the burning bowl of sage vanish into thin air.

After saying their goodbyes and dismissing a numerous number of Marian's idle threats. Christina and Edmond boarded their car and embarked on the short car trip back to the library where their daughter awaited to be awoken and Rumplestiltskin anxiously awaited the arrival of their daughter.

"Thank goodness!" cried Rumplestiltskin rushing with open arms to his daughter.

"I'm fine too. Thanks for asking." said a bitter Edmond.

Edmond looked around the room seeing that Regina, Neal, Robin and Roland were all at the library. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"Regina and Neal wanted to make sure that you two returned safely." said Robin.

"Thanks for your concern Robin." Evangeline said with heavy sarcasm.

"You know what I mean." Robin said with a smile.

Evangeline walked over to where her daughter lay sleeping on one of the couches, her head resting on Baelfire's lap. She gently breathed a light blue magical mist on her child's head awakening her.

The small child rubbed her eyes, "Mother?" called Arabella Rose.

"I'm here my darling." she said soothingly.

"You went didn't you?" she asked accusingly.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Arabella Rose through herself into her mother's arms, thankful for her safety.

As the day went on, Rumple and Belle had a splendid day at the library working side by side, helping the visitors and enjoying one another's company. Rumple even went as far as to read to the children during story time. The children adored the funny voices and sounds he made as he narrated the character's words and actions. Especially the giggle he still carried from his days in the Enchanted Forest.

As he did so Belle got a short but quick glance into the future, her husband was going to be an amazing father. She could already picture it, bedtime stories abundant with milk and cookies, water fights while washing the family car. The memories would be endless.

Elsewhere Evangeline, Edmond, Regina and Robin watched on as their children got better acquainted with their grandmother. Miranda was a wonderful grandmother, she played catch and tag with the children in the park, pushed them on the swings and made the dirt wet with her magic so she and the children could make mud pies together. And much to Regina and Christina's satisfaction she used magic to clean the children off afterwards. Miranda also got better acquainted with Evangeline as well as getting to know Robin and Edmond. Miranda even spoke to Regina for a time. Miranda told Regina of the memories she had over Regina's fallen mother, Cora.

Later that night, Edmond, Rumple and Neal rallied together and quickly planned a short but romantic evening for Belle, Emma and Christina. The evening began with a moonlight picnic under the stars and a walk in the park. The men had previously asked Robin and Regina to join in on the fun but apparently the two had already engaged in plans of their own.

The date ended on a good note with Rumple and Belle inviting the couples for coffee at their house before parting ways. Although Emma left early to prepare a surprise of her own for her husband.

"When will I know to come home though?" Neal asked smiling.

"Don't worry baby Christina will tell you when." Emma said with playful smirk.

Neal, Edmond and Christina were all standing behind Rumple and Belle as Rumple fetched his keys from suit jacket pocket and stuck the key in the door. Just as he was doing so Evangeline gasped, her eyes glowing a fierce light blue with knowledge. Once her eyes reverted back to their normal color, she sped in front of her father, blocking the entryway. Before Rumple could speak his daughter brought a finger to her lips gesturing for him to stay silent.

He could tell from the look in her eyes that something was not right.


	12. Goodnight

"Edmond take the back." Christina commanded.

Her husband and sped to the back door using his blinding vampire speed. Evangeline then slipped through the door when she'd heard Edmond enter the house.

The two were careful not to make the slightest of sounds as they searched the house from top to bottom making sure that the house was all clear.

When the thorough search had come to an end, Edmond finally opened the door and allowed Rumple, Belle and Neal access to the home. Belle gasped as she entered the foyer.

The house was completely trashed, vases busted and broken, picture frames and portraits ripped from their places on the wall, furniture overturned, food thrown on the walls and on the floors, wall paper slashed and torn from the wall, floor boards uprooted and windows smashed.

"Who would do this?" cried Belle.

"Do you really have to ask after what happened this morning?" asked Evangeline.

Christina's comment angered Belle, "You don't think that my father would do this do you?" asked the librarian.

"I don't _think _Belle. I _know_ that your father did this." she amended.

"No. He wouldn't it is not possible." Belle said stubbornly folding her arms across her chest.

"Belle, Moe French tried to kidnap you and force you to have an abortion, compared to ransacking a house he's previously broken into wouldn't be that big a deal." Neal said.

"I said no. My father wouldn't do this." Belle said firm.

"Is that so?" asked Evangeline.

"Yes, that is so." Belle shot back.

"You may want to go have a look at your bedroom before you begin defending your father any more than you already have." Evangeline said.

Rumple stormed upstairs to the master bedroom he shared with his wife. And just like the rest of the house the master bedroom had been violently vandalized, the bed had been ripped to the pieces as well as the bedframe and the mattress, the curtains shredded, mirrors smashed to smithereens, even the master bathroom had been gutted. But there was something different about what had been done to the bedroom. Above the bed written in what appeared to black ink in a chilling font were the words: ABOMINATION and I WILL BE BACK.

Rumple heard a female gasp behind him, he whipped around and saw his wife standing in the doorway of their bedroom in tears.

"What is wrong with him?" she cried. "How could anyone be so hateful of an innocent unborn baby?!"

"Perhaps one day he will come to his senses." Rumple said walking with open arms.

Belle walked into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't care I don't want him with one hundred yards of this baby! Okay?" she asked her husband.

"Alright, Belle." he said. Secretly Rumple was delighted but he hated seeing the woman he loved in such emotional agony.

Rumple with the wave of his hand fixed all the damage that had been done to their home.

Belle lifted her head from Rumple's chest and shook her head, "Thank you for undoing all of what had been done but I don't care…I can't sleep here tonight. I'm sorry."

"That's fine, we can always go to my cabin out in the woods." Rumple suggested.

"Oh you mean the place where you broke my father's neck and only Lord knows how many other bones with the assistance of a gold-tipped cane? No thanks."

Rumple rolled his eyes with a slight smirk forming on his lips "Well, we could always go stay at Granny's."

"Nonsense," said Edmond who was standing next to Evangeline and Neal in the doorway "you'll stay at our house."

"Who's house?" Christina asked.

"_Our _house, you know that big house we live in and where we've been raising our daughter." Edmond said.

Christina groaned, "Bae why can't they stay at your house?"

"Maybe because it's empty not to mention Emma, Henry and I live at your house as well."

"Oh that's right… EW! That means you and Emma are about to do it in the guest room!"

Neal and Edmond sighed, "How in the world did you forget that your brother, nephew and future sister-in-law were living in our home."

"It's a pretty big house Edmond."

"Can we just go already, after all that's gone on today I'm sure that we are all tired and in desperate need of a goodnight's rest." Neal exclaimed.

"And you're impatient and ready to knock boots with Emma." Edmond amended.

Rumple rolled his eyes and without any movement at all Evangeline, Rumple, Edmond, Belle and Neal were standing on the front porch of Evangeline and Edmond's exquisite home.

After taking down the protection spell around their home, Edmond unlocked the front door and held it open for his wife and in laws.

Once inside Evangeline dismissed the babysitter/maid and her own former nanny Mrs. Potts after she had paid her for her services. When she was gone before showing her father and his wife to their room Evangeline prepared some coffee and a side of snacks while the two couples sat by the fire which Edmond had conjured while Evangeline worked.

The room was silent for a time, Belle squirmed feeling awkward in the silence. Just as Belle began wrecking her brain for something to talk about Arabella Rose peaked around the corner with a sneaky grin on her face. When Belle saw her, she disappeared around the corner. Evangeline smiled knowingly.

Rose whispered loudly to her older cousin, "Henry! I think we've been spotted."

"Rose, I think they can hear us." Henry said.

Rose thought about it for a moment peaked her head around the corner once more and asked aloud, "Excuse me, but did you guys hear us?"

"Yes." They all said together.

"Aw." cried Rose. The child stomped her small feet as she walked over to her mother climbing onto her lap.

Evangeline kissed her on the forehead, "Henry what are you two doing up this late?"

"We couldn't sleep we kept hearing some weird moaning noise and then Rose heard you all come in." said Henry.

Edmond burst into laughter.

"The Room is haunted mommy." Rose cried.

"No it isn't my baby." Evangeline reassured.

"Kitty can you read us a story from Henry's Once Upon A Time book? _Please?!" _she begged.

"If it's alright with Henry I'd be happy to." Rumple said.

"_Please Henry_?" Rose begged.

"I'll go get it" stated Henry.

When Henry returned with the story book tucked under his arm, Christina had already prepared three warm blankets, two mugs of warm milk and a plate of warm cookies.

Rumple hadn't made it halfway through the first two pages of Cinderella's story before Rose and Henry were fast asleep. Henry's head laid against his grandfather's shoulder and Rose sat in between Rumple's legs her head on Rumple's chest.

"Well that was a bust, I didn't even get the chance to see how it ends!" Rumple said.

Everyone laughed, Edmond grabbed Rose and carried her to her room and Neal came downstairs and did the same with Henry.

"You look worn out brother." Christina teased.

Neal stuck out his tongue childishly at his baby sister as he carried his son to his room.

"You'll be happy to know that I've contacted Grandfather and told him what happened he should be here a little later he and Granny are going out." Christina said heading upstairs to tuck her daughter into bed.

Rumple rolled his eyes and sighed leaning his head against the couch. He reached over to his left where Belle sat and rubbed his hand up and down her thigh. Belle blushed fighting back a moan. She gasped when her husband's hand went a little too far up her thigh. "Rumple stop it!"

Rumple smiled moving his hand down her leg. Belle playfully smacked him on his cheek.

"Ouch!" Rumple said loudly.

"Idiot." Belle mumbled underneath her breath.

"Ha! I've been called way worse!" Rumple said.

"Would you like to be shown to your room or would you like to continue searing me for dear life?" Christina asked.

"Sorry Evangeline." Belle said bashfully.

Christina smirked leading her father and stepmother up the stairs and down a corridor before opening two large white double doors with gold trim.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay. You have everything you need in here, toothbrush, wash cloths, clothes and towels. I hope you will find everything to your satisfaction." Evangeline said.

"Yes, thank you Chrissy. Have a good night." he said giving his daughter a peck on the cheek.

"Good night Evangeline." Belle said

"Good night Daddy. Good night Belle." Evangeline said kissing her father on the cheek.

And then she was gone, closing the door softly behind her. Belle was captivated by the extravagance of the room.

The bedroom was wide and open, complete with sitting room, full bathroom and a massive walk in closet. The bedroom was decorated in various shades of yellow and gold including an immaculate crystal chandelier which hung above the king sized bed.

After Rumple completed a privacy spell he and Belle dressed in the silk pajamas that came already neatly folded, pressed and put away in the one of the massive dressers.

"I think Evangeline knew that we would be coming here." Rumple said while admiring Belle's white and flowy negligee.

Belle blushed, "I think so."

The couple climbed into bed and almost instantly enclosed one another in loving embrace. Belle sighed as she felt a wave of peace, safety and relaxation overcome her. It felt as though it were the same wave that she had pushed away this morning so that she could go to work.

Suddenly that wave of peace, safety and relaxation was replaced with steaming hot guilt. Why hadn't she listened when Rumple had suggested they stay home? A tear escaped one of Belle's mesmerizing blue eyes and landed on Rumple's chest.

"Belle? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why hadn't I listened to you this morning? We should have just stayed home in bed. Today could have been so perfect hadn't it been for me."

"Belle, if there is anything that I have learned in my three hundred years it is that you can't go on living your life in regret. What happened today happened, you can't hold on to that. We had to tell Moe sometime. Don't let his stupidity ruin this. This is our first child together, this is a time where we should be rejoicing and fighting over what we are going to name the baby."

Belle smiled, her husband always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better, "Thank you." she said smiling

"Anytime." he said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Belle asked.

"Anything you desire." Rumple answered

"Did you ever find out what Evangeline when to see her mother for?"

Mr. Gold frowned, "No. She said she would explain it all to me soon."

Belle looked up confused by her husband's frowning, "What's wrong?"

"What is it that she can talk to Miranda about that she can't talk to me about?"

Belle snickered, "Rumple she said she would tell you, perhaps she is just waiting for the right moment."

"Perhaps." Rumple agreed looking down at her. Gold smiled.

"What?" Belle asked.

"I can't tell you how much I love you." he said simply.

Belle blushed, "Well aren't we moody?" she giggled. "I love you more." she said leaning in to kiss him.

"Nope. Not possible." Rumple said.

"Rumple just hush up and kiss me." Belle said impatiently.

Rumple eagerly kissed Belle while running a hand down her back and the other caressing the back of her thighs. Belle blushed as Rumple rolled her onto her back putting himself on top of her. And with that the whole world had disappeared and nothing nor no one else matter but the two of them.

Down the hall Evangeline, safely tucked into bed patiently waited for her husband to join her. Edmond departed from the bathroom and joined his wife in bed, dressed in a white V-neck undershirt and silk navy blue bottoms. Edmond was silent as he laid in bed and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around Evangeline.

"Are you angry with me?" Evangeline asked softly.

"I could never be angry with you my love…I'm just frustrated." he explained.

"With me." she stated.

"It drives me crazy when you're not honest with me, Evangeline. We are husband and wife we can't keep things from one another."

"I'm scared." she stated hiding her face in her hair.

"Of what?"

"You. Your reaction, whether or not you will be angry with me, what might happen afterwards."

"You didn't cheat on me did you?" he asked worriedly

Evangeline giggled, "No. I would never."

"Please tell me. I promise I won't be angry with you no matter what it is. I love you forever regardless."

"You mean that?" she asked.

"With all my heart."

"I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note: Hello my gorgeous readers, Happy Easter and Happy Resurrection Day to all of you! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter I will update as soon as I possibly can! I am in the process of writing ahead so I can update more often. I want to thank you all for the love and support you have given me during the telling of this tale. Please leave reviews. And for those of you who may be wondering why I have written in so many romantic/love scenes between Rumple and Belle it is because that during this time Rumbelle is going through a rough patch and we are getting little to no time with the two together so I am writing what I feel the shippers deserve and the same goes for SwanFire and at the moment OutlawQueen. I love you all!**


	13. Up At the Crack of Dawn

Edmond was silent, stunned. He was prepared for the worst when he had asked for his wife's honesty but even still this news caught him completely off guard.

"A baby?" he asked. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes."

Edmond stared at her blankly for a time and then his face softened as a smile formed on his lips, "This" he said bringing a hand to her abdomen, "is what you have been keeping from me all this time?"

"Yes. You're not angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?" he asked softly.

"I don't know." she admitted honestly.

"Oh my darling, Evangeline." he said tightening his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I'm just happy you told me when you did. It was driving me crazy not knowing." he said smiling.

"And you're sure you're not angry with me?" she asked softly.

Edmond chuckled, "Positive."

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Of course." he said wholeheartedly.

Edmond put his hand under Evangeline's chin and lifted up. She stared at him with tears in her eyes. Her fear was tangible to him.

"I'm afraid." she whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby."

"I hope your right." she whispered into his chest

The next morning Rumple awoke earlier than usual. Rumple navigated carefully and unfamiliarly around the extravagant suite his daughter had put him and his wife up in so as not to wake up his sleeping wife. Rumple quietly showered and freshened up then proceeded to go downstairs to see about breakfast. Rumple was unsure of his daughter's morning routine.

Rumple went downstairs and entered the stunning kitchen which was quite similar to the one he cooked in every morning at home dressed in his black silk pajamas with white trim and matching robe. Rumple looked at the clock on the stove it was 5:15 in the morning. Rumple sighed it was much too early to think about breakfast and he knew how much Belle and his father enjoyed watching the food be prepared.

"You couldn't sleep either?" asked Evangeline. Rumple flinched he hadn't seen his daughter when he'd came in. She was sitting at the far corner of the kitchen in the breakfast nook.

"No. Why are you up?" he asked joining her in the breakfast nook.

"I couldn't seem to get back to sleep." she answered glumly.

"Did you have a bad dream? You know you could have come and got me. You could have gotten in bed with Belle and me. I don't think she would have minded."

Evangeline laughed, "I didn't have a bad dream and I think Belle would have minded but thank you for the offer."

Rumple smiled sheepishly, "You can't blame me you know. I'm just doing what I've always done: taking care of you, making sure you're alright."

"And I can't thank you enough for doing that, especially when no one else would." she said putting her on top of his.

"You could always thank me by telling me what you went to see your mother for."

Christina smiled, "I'm having a baby."

Rumple frowned and cocked his head to the side as though he were in deep thought.

Evangeline pouted in confusion, "You're not happy?"

Rumple smiled as he scolded himself for leading her astray, Rumple put his hand atop hers "Of course I'm happy," he said honestly.

"Then what are you thinking about then?" she asked suspicious.

"About killing Edmond of course!"

Evangeline giggled, "I love you Papa."

"I love you more." he said.

Rumple and Evangeline further continued conversing in the living room over two piping hot cups of coffee while watching episodes of _Stargate Universe _on DVD.

"Rush is brilliant!" exclaimed Rumple.

"I know, you kind of look like him don't you think?" asked Evangeline.

Rumple smiled with pleasure.

After indulging a full episode and half a tub of ice cream, Evangeline and Rumple flinched at the sound of approaching footsteps. It was Baelfire, dressed in white plaid pajama pants and a dark green shirt his hair jumbled, tangled and shifted to one side.

Christina snickered, "Good morning brother."

"What are you guys doing up?" he asked sleepily stifling a yawn.

"We couldn't sleep so we decided to watch some of _Stargate Universe_." Gold explained.

"With that guy who looks like Papa?" Neal asked plopping on the couch cozying up to his family and grabbing the tub of slightly melted ice cream.

"Yeah." Evangeline confirmed.

The three were partially into the third episode of the first season of the science fiction program when the sun started to rise. Rumple looked at the nearby clock on the side table near the couch where he and his children sat immersed in the show. It was nearly seven and he and the children needed to prepare for the day ahead.

Rumple picked up the remote and pressed pause. Neal and Christina groaned in protest.

"It's nearly seven and in case you've forgotten your adults now and you have to go to work."

Christina and Baelfire groaned again. Neal was the first to stand, he stood and stretched grunting as his muscles loosened.

"See you guys in a bit." he said starting for the stares silently anticipating feel of the warm water against his skin.

Christina and Mr. Gold were the next to go proceed upstairs after turning off the DVD player, television and disposing of the empty ice cream tub.

When Rumple arrived upstairs Belle had just awoken from a restful slumber. She was sitting up in the plush bed adorned in white silk sheets and thick gold comforter rubbing her eyes. Rumple locked the door behind him as Belle wrapped the sheets around her bare body.

Belle glanced up at him and pouted, "Where were you?" she asked.

"I was downstairs watching some televisionwith Bae and Chrissy. I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

Belle smiled, "It's fine…it's just I had this awful dream that I woke up very pregnant and alone on the street as you drove away leaving me on the side walk."

Rumple sighed, "What did you read yesterday?"

Belle lowered her head, "Nothing." she whispered.

Rumple climbed into bed behind his wife cradling her in his arms. He whispered fervently into Belle's ear, "That will _never _happen. Do you understand me?"

Belle nodded closing her eyes.

"I can't hear you." he breathed into her neck.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he asked kissing her neck sending chills up her spine.

"Yes Rumple." she moaned.

"Good girl." he said. Rumple got up from behind Belle and grabbed her by her forearms leading her from the bed to master bathroom where Rumple made Belle forget all about the wretched dream that would never come to pass.

**Author's Note: Okay just to confirm it once more Rumple is not going to leave Belle pregnant and alone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am currently working on the next. What do you think is going to happen next? Please review I'd love to hear your thoughts! **


	14. Morning

Rumple emerged from the suite dressed in a black suit with red tie and pocket square allowing Belle to get acquainted with the new clothing Evangeline left for her in the massive walk-in closet.

He came into the kitchen and saw his daughter dressed in a black shirt, skinny jeans, strappy heels and a sky blue blazer, her long brown-black tresses styled in loose waves.

Rumple searched the kitchen with his eyes. Rumple's eyes widened with shock and his heart rate accelerated when he realized that the kitchen was empty all except for his daughter, "Where's Papa?" he asked.

Evangeline looked up, "Good morning and I think we both know where he is Papa." she said forcing back laughter.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" he asked confused.

"Papa, think. Yesterday morning you awoke to the sweet and overpriced aroma of Granny's cooking, before she left she planted a kiss on Grandfather's cheek and told him that she had a big surprise waiting for him at lunch time and they haven't been seen in public since. What do you think it means?"

"That something terrible happened to them?"

Evangeline sighed, "No! It means that Grandfather and Granny are knocking boots!"

"Huh?" he asked still mixed up.

"Your father got laid last night. You know? Laid, sex, fornication, mating, making love, making…tacos, knocking boots, doing it. I'm running out of code names for this Papa."

Rumple stood silent his brows furrowed and his lips in a line, "No." he said smiling "Papa would never do such a thing."

"Papa, how in the world do you think you got here? By stork?!"

"Anyway," he said skipping the subject, "I need a favor."

"Can you afford one?" she asked with thick sarcasm in her voice.

"Like I was saying I need a favor." he said ignoring her comment "As are well aware Belle is pregnant, I need you to throw her a baby shower."

Evangeline squinted her eyes in confusion, remaining silent for a time, "That's your favor? A baby shower for Belle? Why can't Ruby throw the baby shower?"

"Because I don't like Ruby and I think Belle likes you more than you know."

"Correction: she feels safer around me. Huge difference."

"It doesn't matter. Will you do this for her or won't you?"

"Fine, but in case you haven't noticed it is a bit too early for that."

"I know but I want you to do it and do it right."

"I will! I know what I'm doing! But before I do anything I need you to answer something for me."

"Anything."

"Where you angry with me for going to mother before I came to you?"

Rumple sighed, "I'm not an idiot Evangeline, I know you need your mother. I'm just not accustomed to your having another parent to go to with your problems."

"Neither am I." she said more to herself than to her father.

Just then Belle came in dressed in a royal blue sheath dress with matching tan belt, bag an heels, hair styled in a loose, wavy half up half down do. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular, Papa's just worrying about Grandpa." Christina answered.

"He still hasn't come in yet?" she asked concerned.

"Not yet but trust me he's fine." she said with a smirk.

Belle tilted her head to the side contemplating whether to press the subject further but decided against it. She walked over to the breakfast nook and sat down. She grabbed a book from her purse and placed her purse on the floor.

Emma and Neal walked in the kitchen hand in hand smiling lovely at one another.

"Good morning." they said in unison.

"Eww." sneered Christina with a playful disgusted expression displayed on her face.

"Jealous?" Emma asked smiling.

"Not in the slightest." Evangeline said.

The room went silent as the front door opened and closed. They all watched the door in silence as a red faced Malcolm came into view dressed in the same clothing as yesterday, "Good morning family. I apologize if I worried you."

"Eww!" said Rumple in embarrassment.

"You dirty, dirty man." Evangeline said shaking her head.

Emma and Neal looked at Evangeline incredulously.

"What is wrong with her?" Emma asked.

"I have been asking myself that same question since the very day I met her." Neal answered.

After completing the walk of shame, Malcolm then exiled himself to the quarters in which he would regularly be assigned when he stayed here prior to Moe French's violent outbursts.

"I'm going to go finish watching SGU." Neal said turning on his heels.

"Oh. That show with the Dr. Rush guy?" Emma inquired.

"Yeah." Neal answered.

"He's hot." Emma said.

Rumple blushed and Evangeline burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up Evangeline!" shouted Neal from the living room.

In the kitchen, Rumple and Evangeline prepared a mouth-watering breakfast while under Belle's watchful and entertained eye. On the menu were fresh backed blue berry muffins made from scratch, country-fried steak, scrambled eggs, biscuits and gravy, bacon and two grilled cheese sandwiches for Emma.

Since there were so many mouths to feed breakfast was served in the formal dining room. The formal was large with taupe and white color scheme.

The family seemed almost normal sitting around the eloquently crafted dining room table, conversing over the food Christina and Mr. Gold prepared for them.

After breakfast was finished everyone chipped in and helped clean up while Evangeline and Rumple polished off the rest of the delicious meal they'd cooked. Afterwards everyone began going their separate ways. Neal drove and dropped Henry at school before making his way to the job he worked at his father's law firm. Emma went to the station where her father, David awaited her arrival, but not before grabbing the second grilled cheese sandwich that was prepared especially for her.

After breakfast Rumple and Belle headed straight for the library. Belle couldn't hide her shock when she saw that Rumple was going to spend yet another day with her at the library.

Belle's mood shot up. Rumple's heart warmed at knowing that just the smallest of actions could make his wife so happy. The two walked hand in hand into the library both saying a silent prayer that this day would hold nothing but positive things for the two of them and their unborn child.


	15. Lurking

** Author's Note: I would like to alert you all that I have changed my pen name from IAMONLYLOVE1925 to Diamond Chandeliers. Please enjoy the chapter.**

He watched from afar sitting in a vehicle with tinted windows. He had been watching them this way ever since he'd broken into their home leaving a little message behind. His daughter thought she was safe just because she had her precious Dark One and his children watching over her more closely than usual.

He chuckled darkly at the thought, she was dead wrong. His next plan was already set in motion. Now that he thought about it he should have left another message in the library. They only had so many places in this town where they could hide and so many people they could turn to.

He would get his daughter alone, he would save her from the darkness that she has allowed into her life. He would also rid her of that wretched abomination she was carrying.

The man shuddered thinking just thinking about it. His beautiful baby girl, the baby girl who once reminded him so of his beloved Colette. What would his dearly loved bride think if she could see their daughter now?

Falling for the Dark One of all people! Letting him…_touch _her. Blech! And now she was pregnant! Belle was carrying his seed!

Something has to be done, he thought. Something _will _be done!

That night Belle and Rumple returned to Evangeline and Edmond's home. As they stepped over the threshold they were hit with the delectable scent of food being prepared.

Rumple and Belle made their way to the kitchen and saw Evangeline standing over the stove cooking and Baelfire sitting at the island.

"I thought you were leaving." she said of Rumple and Belle making the decision on the way to her house that it was best that they sleep at their own home tonight.

"You don't sound disappointed at all." Belle pointed out.

Evangeline turned around and smirked at her stepmother, "Will you be joining us for dinner?" she said avoiding Belle's accusation.

Belle looked to Rumple who smiled down at her, "Sure." Rumple answered.

After having shared yet another delicious meal together, Rumple and Belle joined by Malcolm said their heartfelt goodbyes, donned their coats and ducked out into the chilly weather.

He awoke from an uncomfortable slumber in the car across the street with a dry throat and somewhat blurred vision. He rubbed his eyes and stared hard at the open door of the home. Watching as his daughter and her husband left the home bundled up in their coats with the Dark One's elderly father trailing behind them.

He watched as Christina, Neal, their partners and children waved goodbye to them.

He licked his chapped lips and smiled victoriously, he had awoken just in time. They were going home and that meant that Moe French could finally make his move.

Rumple, Belle and Malcolm arrived home safely. Rumple got out of the driver's seat and walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Belle and Malcolm.

Malcolm walked in front of Belle and Rumple walked behind her as he suspiciously scoped out the area.

After settling in and changing into their pajamas Malcolm, Belle and Rumple continued to prepare for bed unaware of the dangers that were lurking about just across the street.

Belle and Rumple cozied up to one another in the living room in front of the warm fire, their current reads and two mugs of tea. While Malcolm headed off to bed.

After a half hour of this the two moved upstairs where they drifted off into a peaceful slumber in one another's arms.

He smiled as he was the light in their bedroom went off. They were sound asleep and he was free to move about through the night without worry of their suspicion.

Moe French's stomach tightened as he drove closer to his destination. He looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was only ten he had plenty of time.

Moe French drove for about forty-five minutes until he came to a dirt road. He drove down the road his body hunched over the steering wheel. He stopped at a charming cottage at the end of the road. He hesitated as he opened the door and got out of the car.

The wind began to whip and howl as he pulled up his collar around his neck and adjusted his cap. The moon was full and sky was a frightening pitch black as the soft, thin white clouds skated across it.

Moe jogged up the three steps leading to the porch. He hesitating once more walked slowly to the screen door. He opened the screen door and knocked three times.

The door flew open and he looked eyes with a man dressed in a suit of armor, "State your business." he said his face serious, his eyes hard and his lips in a thin line.

"I'm here to see Maleficent." Moe said shakily.

The guard laughed, "This had better be worth her time otherwise it's your funeral."

The guard opened the door wider allowing Moe access to the quaint, cottage home. The guard shut the door behind Moe and walked him through the foyer, down a corridor and into the living room where Maleficent sat on her throne before her massive fire place rocking a basinet to and fro while humming a soothing lullaby.

Maleficent smiled down at the small infant.

"Excuse my intrusion Maleficent, but you have a visitor." said the guard.

"State your business or be charred." she said calmly.

"I understand that you specialize in potions and enchanted objects." Moe said.

Maleficent chuckled softly, "Who wants to know?" she asked standing from her chair and turning to face Moe.

"My name is Moe French here in Storybrooke. But I am King Maurice of Avonlea. And I need your help getting rid of something."

"And what might that be?"

"My daughter is pregnant. She carries the child of the Dark One. She and that wretched beast may live but I refuse to be the grandfather of that abomination. Please, I ask that you give me something, anything to rid her of this burden."

Maleficent raised her eyebrows in shock, "Is that what your daughter wishes? To be rid of her unborn child?"

"She doesn't know that is what she wants. I am her father, I know what is best for her."

Maleficent laughed shaking her head, "I am sorry Mr. French but I cannot help you with your problem."

"Cannot or will not?" he asked.

"Will not. It is because of the Dark One that I was reunited with my own daughter. I am in his debt. I will also not go up against him, he's too powerful. I also will not allow myself to be partially responsible for the death of a child."

"You side with him over me? A great king such as myself?" he bellowed awaking the baby.

Maleficent rushed to her baby girl's aide. She picked up the child, cradling her in her arms, "Now look what you have done?!" she shouted "You have your answer you worthless imbecile! I will not help you now leave my home or suffer the consequences!"

Maurice's eyes widened in fear, he darted passed the guard, out of the house and into the dark of night once again. Maleficent may have been a dead end but he knew of two more people who may come to his aide.

Maurice hopped into the car, started it up, turned around and started for his next stop. He would not stop, he would never stop until that child was gasping for breath.

Maurice pulled the car to a stop in front of a woman beautiful young woman dressed in black with clear skin, brown eyes and long curly black hair.

He rolled down the passenger window, and leaned toward it, "Excuse me Miss, are you Marian?" he asked.

"That I am. What do you ask of me?" she said with a calm expression.

He smiled and got out of the car and joined her on the park bench. "I have a problem." he started.

"Don't we all? Listen, I don't have time for a back story. What do you want?" she snapped.

"My daughter's name is Belle, she is your youngest sister's stepmother. Belle carries the child of the Dark One. I cannot allow this child to be born."

"What does your daughter want?" she asked.

"My daughter is delusional. She actually thinks she can have a family with that monstrous animal." he sneered. "Do you have some sort of potion or object that could assist me?"

"But of course."

"So you'll do it?" he question excitedly.

"For a price."

"Anything."

"If I give you an object to end the life of your daughter's unborn child. You must use it to end the life of the Evil Queen's' unborn child as well. Do we have deal?"

"Regina is pregnant also?"

"Do we have a deal?" she pressed.

"Yes." Maurice said.

Marian reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden needle. "Stick the two women with this and the toxin inside will do the rest." she said with a smile.

"Thank you. You don't know how grateful I am! I am in your debt."

Marian smiled darkly, "Go." she commanded, "Make your preparations. You have some children to slaughter."

Maurice jumped up from the bench and hopped into his car, the passenger window still rolled down. He started up the car and just as he was about to pull away from the curb Marian threw something in the car. It was a two vials. One filled with a sandy colored powder and the other purple.

"What is this?" he asked.

"The purple powder will allow you to escape. Whereas the sandy colored dust will assist you in eluding my sister and brother-in-law just in case they are there."

Maurice looked into the vials, there was not much dust left in them which meant that there would be no time for mess ups or do overs. "What about Evangeline? She'll see me coming won't she?"

"You leave my sister to me. She may have my magic but I have a bit left. She won't know what hit her."

Maurice tipped his cap at the lovely young woman and drove off into the night with a smile so wide you could see it from behind.


	16. Attacked

The next morning Rumple, Belle and Malcolm resumed their morning routine in the comfort of their own home. Rumple cooked breakfast as Belle and Malcolm watched while making occasional small talk. After breakfast Belle and Rumple headed off to the library while Malcolm stayed behind making preparations for a romantic evening on the town with his beloved Granny.

At the library Rumple was dressed in black slacks, black dress shoes and a short sleeved black tee shirt leaving Belle breathless and shocked. Never had she seen her husband look so…casual.

Occasionally Belle would look up from her work and gawk at her husband mindlessly. He caught her almost every time. He would look back at her shoot her a magnificent grin, wink and continue his work.

At noon around lunch time Evangeline, Edmond and Arabella Rose stopped by with lunch. Rose, Rumple and Belle chatted amongst themselves while Edmond sat close to his wife holding her tightly in his arms as she stared blankly at the white walls in the conference room in which they were dining. Evangeline took long deep breaths as she fought to penetrate through the magical shield which kept her from knowing.

Evangeline groaned digging her nails into her face. Edmond took her hands in both of his and rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs in a circular motion. "Relax, my love." he breathed kissing her collar bone.

"I. Can't." she said stiffly, "Something bad is going to happen today I know it."

"I thought you couldn't…know." Belle said.

"I can't but I do know that when unidentified people block me it is never a good sign."

"Maybe it's Regina?" Belle suggested.

"Regina doesn't know how to block me. Thank goodness."

"You really shouldn't be worrying about this. All this stress isn't good for you or…" Edmond trailed off looking at Rose, "or the B-A-B-Y."

Belle's head snapped up, "The what? You're P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T?"

"Belle I am pretty sure that she doesn't know what that means." Rumple said.

Belle playfully slapped Rumple's hand, "How far along are you?" she inquired.

"About a week further along than you are."

"So when you told me…?"

"I really telling myself." she said. "It's a miracle that you actually are though. Can you imagine how awkward that would have been?"

Belle sat jaw dropped in astonishment she and her step daughter were pregnant at the same time.

After lunch Rumple and Belle held story time for the children. It had been a slow day all day and Belle was exhausted, so after much careful thought and consideration Belle decided to close up the library for the rest of the day.

Just as Belle was gathering a small stack of newly returned books to put them back in their places on the shelf a heavy set man approached the front desk where Belle stood.

Belle looked up at the man and her blood ran cold, her breath hitched in her throat, "Papa." she whispered in fear. She looked around the empty library hoping to see Rumple but then she'd remembered that he and Edmond were accompanying Rose in the clock tower.

"Hello my girl." he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ridding you of this abomination." he said darkly.

Belle wanted to scream for help but her throat was dry, she turned to run but he was too quick. He grabbed her arm smashed it on the table and pulled out the needle.

"Please don't do this." Belle cried jerking away from him.

"I have to." he said. Maurice pricked Belle's arm with the needle with some of the toxin.

"What is this going to do to me?" Belle cried.

Maurice paused for a moment and flinched at the pang of regret he now felt. Marian could have easily lied, what if he had just injected his only daughter with a toxin that would kill her in the end? But Maurice hid these fears from his daughter, keeping a straight face, "I think you know Belle."

Maurice felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned at locked eyes with an unusually calm Evangeline. She punched him in the nose breaking it and leaving him bloodied and battered.

"Belle duck." Evangeline commanded. Belle complied quickly and Christina kicked Moe in the chest with great force sending him flying back into the wall behind the front desk, leaving behind large dent as evidence of the brawl.

Christina reached for Belle's hand and lifted her over the desk with one hand.

Moe grabbed the purple and sandy colored dust fumbling with the two vials awkwardly in his hand. Maurice slowly rose up from the floor, moaning and groaning from the pain. Grabbing the sandy dust Maurice threw it in Evangeline's face. Evangeline screamed, clasping her face in agony as the dust sizzled burning her flesh.

Evangeline fell to the ground in defeat. Tears filled Belle's eyes while she dropped to her knees trying her best to comfort her injured step child.

Belle looked up at her father tears streaming down her face, "You will pay for what you have done."

Moe simply smiled darkly at his daughter, "We shall see." He then took hold of the vial of purple dust sprinkled some of the floor and vanished under a puff of smoke.


	17. Aftermath

Evangeline stood as her face quickly began to heal. Belle looked at her step daughter fearfully, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I am so sorry Evangeline, I never meant for this to happen." she sniffed.

"I know you didn't Belle. But we have bigger problems."

"Oh?"

"Edmond and Rose can hear us and Papa is with them. Why didn't they come?"

"Do you fear something bad has happened to them?"

"Perhaps but to be truthfully honest I doubt it."

"Then why didn't they come to help us."

"My guess is that your father is not working alone." Evangeline said.

Belle flinched as she heard the loud and rickety sound of the ancient elevator landed on their floor. The doors loudly opened and Belle ran with open arms to her husband.

Rumple breathed a sigh of relief as he embraced his wife, "Belle." he breathed.

Belle blushed a bright red as he hands began to grace what felt like every inch of her body. Her gripped her hips, ran his fingers through her hair, his hands glided smoothly down her and cupped her face. She craved him and his touch. If it hadn't been for what had just occurred and the fact that Rumple's daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter where in the room she would have had him take her right then and there in the library.

Rose slipped between her father's long legs and rushed to her mother calling her name. Rose hugged her mother's leg as if for dear life. Edmond followed suit and rushed to his wife with his arms wide open for her.

Edmond was shocked when his wife held up a hand gesturing for him to stop walking. He complied a confused expression dashed upon his dashing face.

"Where were you?" she asked shakily, tears in her voice.

"Evangeline listen-"

"That is not what I asked you." she said cutting him off. Tears welled in her chocolate brown eyes that mimicked the ones of her father.

"Let me explain." Rumple said hoping she would listen. Evangeline scoffed turning her back to them. "Evangeline when Edmond heard…_him_ he tried to bring us down here with magic but something was keeping us in there."

"With magic?" Belle asked.

"No Belle, by propping a chair under the doorknob." Christina snapped.

"Ignore her. She's just frightened, I'm sure having…your father do that to her brought up some painful memories for her past." he said to his wife.

Evangeline stormed out with Rose still clinging to her leg.

Edmond pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He shook his head removing his hand from his nose, "Well thank you Rumpelstilskin for making my life _that_ much harder." Edmond said before joining Christina and Rose outside.

Belle looked up at her husband with squinted eyes, "Rumple why in the world did you do that?"

"It's the truth Belle. She probably is frightened and what that bastard did to her probably did bring up a lot of bad memories."

Belle exhaled loudly, "Rumple that's not what I mean. If she's frightened you're not making her feel any better."

"I suppose your right." he huffed.

"You _suppose_?"

"You love being right don't you?" he smiled at her.

Evangeline stormed back into the library, Rose in her arms and Edmond behind her.

"Now what is it?" Rumple exclaimed.

"Belle, I need you to tell me exactly what happened when Moe got here."

Belle's eyes widened, "Um, okay. He came in while I was stacking books at the front desk. I was getting ready to put them away when he walked up to the desk and took out this needle and-"

"Needle? What needle?"

"Let her finish Papa." Evangeline said.

"It was gold and it held some sort of clear potion in it. He injected me with it and-"

"That's enough Belle. We need to find out what was in that needle. Did he say anything before or while he was doing this?" Edmond asked.

"He said he was going to rid me of this 'abomination."

"I'm going to kill psychotic, villainous idiot!" fumed Rumple.

"No you're not." Belle said.

"You're right Belle, Rumpelstiltskin won't be killing anyone. If anyone will be killing that worthless bastard it is going to be me." Edmond said darkly.

"No. No one is killing anyone."

Edmond chuckled, "Listen Belle, I like you and all but just because that Dark One takes orders from you doesn't mean I do. When we were outside I examined the contents of the powder he threw at Evangeline. Some of it was on her clothes, the powder your father threw at my wife is lethal to those of our kind. It can't kill us but it could have killed our child had the powder somehow gotten in her system. So believe me when I say that his ass is mine."

Belle gaped at him in surprise. Speechless she understood his anger but that was no reason to kill her father, was it?

"I would advise you to watch your tone when conversing with my wife. Now what do you know about the needle?" Rumple asked.

"Nothing. All I know is that the needle was created to make a woman miscarry." said Evangeline.

Belle gasped tears welling in her ocean blue eyes, "Rumple." she cried cupping his face.

"Don't worry. We're going to find out how to save our baby." he wrapping his arms around her tenderly around her.

"He's right Belle and besides something should have happened by now." Evangeline.

Belle gasped as a sharp pain creeped up spine and traveled to her abdomen. Belle clutched his tee shirt and as the pain rocked her body.

"Belle!" cried Rumple. Rumple looked at his daughter with fear in his eyes, "Do something!" he whispered.

"Mommy what's wrong with Belle?" Rose cried her eyes wide with concern.

"Nothing that can't be fixed my love." Evangeline said placing the child in the arms of her husband.

"Take her to Mrs. Potts quickly! She doesn't need to see this." Evangeline whispered.

Edmond took his daughter and vanished under a puff of smoke. Christina transported the three of them to the master bedroom inside of their Victorian styled home.

Belle laid on the bed one hand in her husbands and the other on her abdomen. Rumple kissed her forehead and bushed her hair with his hand as he whispered warm words of encouragement in her ear.

"Rumple please don't let me lose this baby!" she cried.

"I won't my precious." he assured. "Evangeline!" he called. "Do something!" he commanded.

"I can't do anything if I don't know who the needle came from! So let's think who in this town do we know that specialize in dark objects?"

"Regina, me, you, Edmond."

Evangeline rolled his eyes, "Are you suggesting that you, me or Edmond gave Moe French that needle?"

"You asked! And what about Regina?" Rumple said.

Christina shook her head, "The only dark objects Regina has ever possessed were the poison apple for Snow and the hideous bracelet she gave to that mermaid so that she could walk on land. Which in my book is child's play."

"Regina got the apple from Maleficent and she has been in the process of making a few deals here and there since Rumpelstilskin resurrected her. Therefore she is the first person we need to talk to." said Edmond.


	18. Pain

Edmond and Evangeline stood on the porch of Maleficent's charming cottage home. Edmond knocked twice on the door before an African American man dressed in a suit of armor answered the door.

"State your- oh! King Edmond, Queen Evangeline what surprise." he said surprised. "I don't believe Maleficent was expecting you."

"Does it look like we're interested in who Maleficent was expecting?" said Edmond sternly.

"My apologies your Majesty."

"This an emergency. Now let us in or be slaughtered." Evangeline said in a pleasant tone.

"Of course." he said opening the door wider allowing them to enter the home.

The knight closed the door behind the royal couple after entering they'd entered the home. He hesitantly walked in front of them and led them to the kitchen where Maleficent sat at a small round kitchen table, bottle feeding her infant daughter.

"Motherhood looks good on you Mal." Evangeline said with a smirk. "Leave us." Evangeline commanded waving her hand at the guard.

Maleficent smiled, "Thanks. I've never been so happy in all my days."

"I'm very happy for you." said Christina.

"Thank you." she beamed "Now, what brings the two of you by?"

"Moe French or King Maurice of Avonlea pricked the Dark One's wife with a gold enchanted needle, did you give it to him?" Edmond inquired.

"After all that I've went through with my own daughter? How dare you!" she whispered appalled.

"Mal it's nothing personal. We're looking for those who specialize in enchanted and dark objects. And we heard from a little birdy that you have played a part in a few underground deals around town." Christina said.

Maleficent sighed, "Fine. That much is true but I assure you when that murderous bastard came tip toeing around my home, around my daughter begging for my assistance in the murder of the Dark One's unborn child I refused."

"He was here?!" Christina cried.

"Yes. And I turned him away. Then he started rambling on about how great of a king he once was in our land. He started shouting so loudly that it awoke Lillian. So I threatened to torch him if he didn't leave." Maleficent chuckled darkly "That incompetent imbecile ran out of here with his tail between his legs. You should have seen it." Maleficent paused in thought, "Wait, why didn't you see it Evangeline?"

"Someone is blocking me." Christina huffed.

"And how would someone go about doing that exactly?" Maleficent asked.

"Good bye Maleficent. Bye Lilly." said Evangeline heading for the door.

Maleficent giggled.

Back at the Gold home Evangeline and Edmond returned to see that Belle's pain had escalated as did Rumple's fear for what was to become of both his wife and unborn child.

Belle shrieked in agony as another contraction made its way through her abdomen, "Rumple it hurts." she moaned tears streaming down her face.

"I know darling just hold on." he assured dabbing her face and forehead with a thick blue hand towel he'd conjured.

Rumple kneeled on the floor next to the bed where his wife laid writhing in agonizing pain. He breathed a sigh of relief as the pain subsided as she huffed loudly. She cried cursing her father's name and the lowlife who created the disgusting needle.

Edmond and Evangeline burst into the room, "How is she?" Edmond asked.

Belle groaned loudly as another sharp pain pulsed its way through her abdomen. She breathed out in relief thanking God above for allowing it to be short.

"Never mind. You look like you could use a rest I can take over for a moment while Evangeline fills you in on our visit with Maleficent." said Edmond removing his black overcoat revealing a white linen button up shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes.

"No! I want to hear it what happened?" Belle asked squinting her eyes through another contraction.

Evangeline exhaled, "Alright then, Belle. We went to Maleficent's home and she admitted to playing a part in a few deals around town. She also admitted that your father came to see her last night in hopes that she would help him get rid of your baby. She declined of course."

"What do you mean of course?" Rumple asked.

"I never suspected Maleficent. Maleficent may be ruthless but she doesn't dabble in this type of dark magic. She'd never bring any harm to a child."

"Then who did my father get that needle from and where is he now?" cried Belle.

Just then, Christina's began to ring. She pulled the phone from the pocket of her knee length, black leather top coat. She pressed the answer button already knowing who was on the other line, "Regina."

"Evangeline you will not believe what just happened to me." Regina started.

"Regina not now." she said.

"Evangeline I have a feeling that you may want to hear this. Moe French showed up on my door and attempted to prick me with some sort of needle. There's magic around it but it's nothing like anything I've ever experienced."

Edmond head snapped and he looked into his wife's eyes, "Regina," started Evangeline "is the needle gold with a sort of white potion in it?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Because Maurice just pricked Belle with that same needle and she's on the verge of losing her baby because of it."

"Belle is pregnant?" Regina asked astonished "Rumple, you filthy bastard." she naughtily

Edmond chuckled having heard Regina's comments, "Regina focus! Please tell me Moe didn't get you with the needle!" she begged.

"No of course not but he did throw this sandy colored powder at Roland it nearly burned the poor baby to smithereens!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Evangeline.

"Evangeline what is it?" Rumple asked.

"Moe got Roland with that powder." Edmond said in disbelief.

"Good Lord no! Is he alright?" Rumple said.

"I don't know."

"He's hysterically crying for Marian and she refuses to answer the phone." Regina said.

"Say no more, Regina. I'll find Marian, I'm on my way." she said hanging up the phone and slamming it into her pocket. She started out of the bedroom door, into the hall and down the stairs.

Rumple awkwardly struggled off of the floor, "Chrissy wait!" he called. He winced as he quickly followed after her, his knees numb yet sore at the same time.

"Yes?"

"Let me come with you." he begged.

"But what about Belle?"

"I can't see her like this any longer than I already have." he explained desperately.

"Papa what are you going to do once she's in labor?"

"Stand outside the room."

"You're going to allow your wife to give birth to your child _alone_?" she asked incredulous "We both Belle will never go for that."

Rumple sighed, "You're right."

"Your damn right I'm right!"

"Well I can't just sit here and do nothing! And what did I tell you about your language Chrissy?" he scolded.

"Comforting you wife is not nothing and what are you going to do? You can't just leave her here. I know it's hard, no one wants to see the ones they love in pain, but I will fill you in on every ounce of information I can dig up I promise."

"Well isn't there something you can do to ease the pain? I was going to attempt a bit of magic but I wasn't really sure."

"Well thank goodness you didn't! Magic and pregnancy don't necessarily go together. I'll tell you what, I will call my sister Sasha she may have something that should ease her pain." Evangeline said pulling out her phone again, "Other than the pain are there any other symptoms?" she asked dialing the number.

"She has a terrible fever."

"Papa! Why didn't you tell me that earlier? You need to make sure that room stays as cool as possible."

Sasha picked up on the first ring, skipping the pleasantries Evangeline explained the severity of the problem at hand. Sasha hung up appearing in front of her sister under a puff of smoke, "Where is she?" Sasha asked.

"Papa will show you the way." Evangeline said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" her sister asked.

"I have to find Marian, something's happened to Roland."

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped covering her mouth in shock, "You'll keep me posted won't you?"

"Of course." Evangeline said heading out the door.

Evangeline wasted no time fumbling around with her car. She took off at top speed to her mother and step father's home. She didn't bother knocking, entering the home without permission.

Her mother stood in the living room off the foyer dusting when she'd heard her daughter come in. She rushed into the foyer as her daughter stalked past her without a glance.

Though it didn't show on her face, Miranda could sense her daughter's fury. She grabbed her daughter by the arm making them face one another, "What is it?" Miranda asked.

"Where's Marian?" Christina asked.

Marian then appeared in the doorway behind them that led to the foyer with a cup of tea on a saucer in hand.

"Where have you been everyone's been calling you?"

"So?"

"_So, _Moe French is on a murderous rampage involving some enchanted need and two vials of magic dust."

"And I should care because?" Marian asked.

"Because after attacking Belle he went after Regina and your son got caught in the crossfire." she explained.

Marian's head snapped up as she went to take a sip from her teacup. Her blood ran cold and her eyes widened. The tea cup and saucer slipped from her hands and crashed to the ground. "What?" she asked slowly.

"Ha! _Now _you care?"

"Evangeline, what happened to my son?" she asked slowly.

"Moe had some sandy looking powder on him and he threw it at Roland. Regina says it's pretty bad, the poor baby is hysterical. He needs you Marian."


	19. Questions

Evangeline and Miranda watched as a tear slowly cascaded down her lovely face.

"I-I never meant for Roland to get hurt." she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Evangeline.

"I never meant for my _baby_ to get hurt." she cried.

"Marian, trust me, a lot of things are your fault but this is not one of them." Evangeline said.

"But this _is _my fault!" she screamed, her voice bouncing off of the walls of the foyer. "I gave Moe French all of that crap!"

"You _what?!" _

"I'm so sorry." she whispered. "I never wanted to hurt Belle but he wanted a child dead and I saw my chance to get rid of Regina's baby. I never meant for Roland to get hurt."

Evangeline shook her head, "What…is _wrong _with you?" Evangeline whispered. "Where did you get that stuff anyway?"

"I snuck into Mother's vault in the basement." Marian knew.

"That's impossible my vault is sealed." Miranda said.

Christina gasped shoving her face into her hands knowingly, "With blood magic! Mother!"

"Don't blame her, this was all me." Marian said.

"I agree, but right now I don't have the time and neither do you. Your son needs you and you are going to go to him if I have to drag you kicking and screaming." Evangeline said.

Rumple led Sasha up the stairs and into their master bedroom as he filled her in on the condition of his wife. Sasha took it all in like a sponge. Upon entering the room Sasha produced a small sympathetic smile, "Hello Belle, I'm Sasha, Evangeline's sister."

Belle struggled to smile back at the woman as another contraction pulsed through her.

Sasha grabbed Belle's hand, "I know it hurts but I just want to let you know that I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that this baby survives this."

Using her other hand Sasha conjured a table filled with equipment. A yellow potion that glimmered in its clear vial caught Rumpelstiltskin's eye.

"That's a potion that I hope I won't have to use on your wife." Sasha answered without question.

"What does it do?" Belle asked.

"It is a potion that will quicken the growth rate of your baby." Sasha explained walking towards the table. "It is something that my Evangeline and I created centuries ago. The success rate is exquisite but it is not something I would care to use in this particular situation. Babies require a certain amount nutrients and depending on how much of the potion I use this baby could be born full-term within five minutes."

"Why not this particular situation?" Belle asked wincing as mild contraction made its way through her.

"Because the needle and potion that you were pricked and injected with were created to take a life and if we get the baby out in time I fear for what might become of your wife."

"But it's created to take the life of an unborn child!" protested a distraught Rumpelstiltskin.

"All magic comes with a price, as you are well aware."

Belle shot a panicked glance her husband, he rushed to her side dropping to his knees. He took her hand in one of his and used the other to caress her cheek which was now wet with her tears. She was let out a sob and looked to Sasha, "Please do everything you possibly can to save our baby."

Sasha shot Belle a small reassuring smile, "I will do everything I can." she promised.

Marian and Evangeline arrived at Regina's home with seconds to spare. When they arrived Roland was sitting on front steps of Regina's home next to Edmond while Regina stood in the door way with her cell phone pressed to her ear.

Marian gasped and tears came to her eyes as she looked over the horrific scars that covered her sons face and chest. Marian shook with anger, Evangeline looked to her sister with sympathy she knew of the agonizing pain of what it felt like to have her child be in pain. Though she hoped that her elder sister wouldn't allow her anger to lead her to do something she would later regret.

Edmond held a whimpering Roland in his strong arms as he rocked him back and forth. He looked at Marian and his face softened with sympathy as had his wife's, he whispered something into young Roland's ear and his head snapped up and his eyes locked on his mother.

His red, wet eyes widened and his face dropped lower as he began to cry harder. Marian felt as though her heart were slowly breaking into a thousand tiny pieces. She started up the walkway and sucked in breath as she swallowed the hard bile in her throat while she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

Roland quickly got up from his uncles lap and started at full speed despite the pain, to his mother. Marian dropped to her knees and opened her arms for her son. Roland smashed into Marian crying harder than before clasping his arms around her neck and wrapping his small fingers in her hair.

"Mommy!" he cried.

Marian bit her lip, "I'm so sorry." she whispered kissing his black curly hair. In this one moment Marian wished she could have taken back every terrible thing she had ever done if it meant that her child wouldn't have to suffer.

She picked her son up in her arms as he cried. Seeing the encounter Regina put her phone in her pocket and walked towards Marian and Roland. Regina threw her hands up in exasperation, "Where have you been?" she exclaimed.

"Where I've been is none of your concern, what happened to my son?" she asked through narrowed eyes.

"Moe French happened." Regina said, "Didn't Evangeline tell you?"

"Yes but that is not what I am talking about. One man comes to you armed with a needle and two vials of powder and the Evil Queen fails?"

Regina scoffed, "You can't possibly think that I _let_ him hurt Roland?"

"Why not? Roland is the son that Robin and I share and because of this Robin and I will always be connected, so why wouldn't you want him gone?"

"You're a psychopath." Regina spat.

"And _you_ still haven't answered my question. I want to know what happened. Where's Robin?" Marian asked.

"He's not here." Regina said glumly.

"What happened to my son? Where were you Regina?"

"That's neither here nor there." Regina said waving her hand.

"Your right, it's on my sons face!" Marian shouted her voice venomous and dark with quiet rage.

"What's going on here?" asked Robin as he joined the women and child in the walkway.

"Ask her." Marian said.

"What's wrong with Roland?" Robin asked worried.

"Moe French showed up here armed with two vials of dust and an enchanted needle and somehow the Evil Queen managed to come out okay whereas our son was scarred and burned by one of the powders. Now I will ask again Regina, what happened to my son?" Marian asked fighting back and animal like growl.

"Regina?" Robin asked looking to her for answers.

"Robin? Don't tell me that you're actually feeding into this nonsense!"

"My son being violently attacked is 'nonsense'?" Robin asked.

"You _know_ that is not what I meant! I love Roland!" Regina said.

"Enough!" said Evangeline calling attention to herself. "Roland feels bad enough, he doesn't need you two screaming at one another."

"It doesn't matter, he's coming with me, go and get his things Robin."

"What? No!" Robin exclaimed.

"Fine by me." Marian said walking away.

"Roland!" Robin called after them.

Roland lifted his head a bit and Marian stopped walking, "Daddy, I want to go stay with Mommy for a while." he said in a soft voice.

"Roland—" Robin started.

"I love you Daddy." Roland said cutting his father off, "Bye." and then they were gone in the blink of an eye as Marian took off at full speed.

Robin looked at Evangeline as if to say: _Do something! _

Evangeline's heart ached for him, "She's his mother and this is what Roland wants right now."

Robin shook his head from side to side, crushed. Regina put a hand on his shoulder so as to comfort him but much to her surprise he shook her off sulking into the house and slamming the door behind him.

Regina stood looking at the now closed door her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She slowly turned to Evangeline with wide eyes. Edmond stood up from the steps and sauntered to where Regina stood, "He won't stay angry for long, Robin's not the type."

"That is if you didn't purposely allow Roland to get burned by that powder."

Regina opened her mouth to speak but Evangeline held up a finger, signaling her to remain silent, "Regina, I need that needle."

Regina pulled the gold needle from her the pocket of her knee length pea coat, "Here." she said slamming it into Christina's hand, "What does the stupid thing do anyway?" she asked.

"Did Moe French stick you with it?" Edmond asked.

"No." answered the former queen.

"Then it doesn't really matter." Christina finished. "I'll call you later." she said with a wink before she and her husband vanished under into thin air.

**Author's Note: ***Sigh* Finally! I finished the chapter! I apologize for the massive delay I just underwent one of my worst writer's block periods which is the reason for the lack of Rumple and Belle in this chapter. I think now that I have this chapter out of the way the next will be easier to write. Thank you to all of my faithful writers who will and have continued to stand by me during this period, I love you all very much and thank you for the support. I also want to apologize if some things in this chapter don't quite make sense but this is all I came up with. Please enjoy and review. God Bless.


	20. Pain May End

Back in the Gold household Belle still writhed in unspeakable agony, "Make is stop Rumple!" she begged.

"I would if I could." he said helplessly. Planting a kiss on her forehead he got off of his knees and on to his feet while Sasha ground a mixture of herbs in a small bowl. Rumple kicked off his shoes and climbed behind his wife her head leaning on his chest and both of her hands in his. "I'm so sorry Belle." he whispered kissing her again.

"It's not your fault." she breathed, exhausted.

Rumple looked down on his wife's beautiful face, she was pale and her face was damp with sweat as was the hair that framed her lovely face. It pained him to see the woman he so desperately love writhing in agony this way. He thought back to the words his daughter had spoken to him earlier. What _was_ he going to do once Belle was in labor? He put the thought aside for later as his Belle began to squirm as another contraction slowly began to creep its way upon her.

Sasha stood from where she sat in a chair she had conjured and approached the couple with a glass of water with herbs floating about in it.

Belle scrunched her nose at the concoction.

Sasha simply laughed, "I know, it looks disgusting but it will help with the pain."

Belle quickly sat up and groaned in pain from her sore her back and abdomen. She downed the drink in one swallow eager to end her suffering. Slowly she leaned back into her husband's strong embrace with both Sasha's and Rumple's assistance. Belle felt a strong pang of disappointment in her stomach as she felt another contraction preparing to hit. Her disappointment subsided when the contraction made its way through her for it was painful and uncomfortable but it was also bearable.

She gasped in realization and excitement. She beamed happily at Sasha and her husband, "Thank you." she whispered putting a hand atop Sasha's.

"You have no reason to thank me Mrs. Gold. The expression on your face is thanks enough." she said with a genuine smile.

Upon arriving at their mother's lavish home Marian carried an exhausted Roland to her quarters and hadn't been down since whereas Evangeline and Edmond joined Miranda in the basement where her vault was located and kept hidden with blood magic.

Evangeline pulled the needle out of her pocket and carefully handed it to her mother. Miranda looked over the needle once and nodded her head with a smirk.

Edmond and Evangeline looked at one another puzzled by Miranda's reaction. Miranda caught the silent exchange and laughed, "You two are positively adorable together." she gushed. "Now, it's a good thing that Marian used the needle she did because it's the only one that I have the antidote for."

"Why would you keep all of these objects if they are to be used for such evil?" Edmond inquired.

"I didn't. I just collected so many that some things got misplaced while I was destroying them." answered Miranda.

Going to the back of the surprisingly well lit room Miranda opened a small chest of potions. Grabbing the one she needed she held it up and smiled, "Got it. Let's go save a baby." she smirked.

Shutting her eyes tight as the latest contracting came and went Belle breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth at a concentrated pace. Her head in her husband's lap as he ran his hands through her reddish brown hair. "It's alright Belle it will all be over soon." he said in a calm soothing voice.

Just then under a puff of smoke Miranda, Evangeline and Edmond appeared in the middle of the room.

"Mother has the antidote." Evangeline said.

Belle's closed eyes shot open at the sound of another voice. She blushed with embarrassment when she saw Miranda standing in her bedroom. She'd always felt inferior Miranda was around.

Administering the antidote was a simple task. The antidote came from a small silver vial and was injected in the exact spot where she had been pricked by her father only this time using a modern-day syringe.

Belle closed her eyes bracing herself for another contraction which quickly faded away after the antidote had been administered by Sasha. Belle breathed a sigh of relief as the weight of the world seemed to fall of her shoulders. Her child was safe and alive and well and she couldn't ask for anything more.

**Four Weeks Later:**

It had been a troublesome four weeks since Moe French's failed attempt on the life of Rumple and Belle's unborn child. Belle became more paranoid than she had ever been. She was stressed, she couldn't eat and she could barely sleep without being haunted in her dreams by various things that reminded her of the incident she'd struggled so much to forget.

Traumatized by the events that had taken place there Belle hadn't stepped foot inside the library in weeks. Instead of going to work Belle spent her days in the shop with her husband sticking as close to him as she possibly could. Of course Rumple didn't mind but this wasn't how his wife behaved, but there was nothing he could do about it. It troubled him to see his beloved so upset.

Early one morning Malcolm and Rumple sat 'round the breakfast table in talks about Rumple's new partnership with Emma, Charming and Neal. Together, the four of them worked doing everything they possibly could to find Moe French and get him off of the streets. Leaving no stone unturned they still managed to come up empty handed. It was as though he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Not even a tracker spell seemed to locate his whereabouts.

Their discussion came to a halt when they heard Belle's footsteps coming down the stairs. Rumple jumped up and walked behind the large island in the middle of the kitchen.

Dressed in a clingy long sleeved purple dress and black pumps Belle entered the kitchen with a yawn. Rumple's heart ached, she'd awoken in the middle of the night screaming at the top of her lungs that night. It'd taken her two hours to fall into a peaceful, dreamless slumber. "Good morning." she said softly.

"Good morning Belle, sweetheart." Malcolm said.

Belle tipped her head at her father-in-law. She walked limply across the room and sat at the island in one of the high back stools. Rumple walked around the island and planted a tender kiss on the forehead of his Belle.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he whispered into her hair.

"I'm not hungry." she spoke into his chest.

Rumple exhaled loudly.

"You should eat Belle you have a baby to feed." said Evangeline appearing in the doorway.

Everyone's head turned in shock to see the woman standing casually posed in the doorway.

"I-I-I'm not hungry." she stammered.

"Doesn't matter darling. You have a baby to feed, it's not just you anymore." she explained with a smile.

Belle exhaled exhaustingly, "Fine. I'd like some waffles, I'm not sure of what I want to go with it." she said getting up from the her stool and heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Rumple asked.

"I want to lay down." she said without turning around.

"Call me if you need anything." he said after her.

When she was gone Evangeline walked across the kitchen floor, taking Belle's seat at the island, "I would ask how she's doing but what's the point?"

"I feel awful. I feel guilty."

"Why? You've done nothing wrong." she said confused.

"I know but I feel as though I'm doing _everything_ wrong." he said helplessly. "Tell me what to do." he begged.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing. It's all you _can_ do."

"But I haven't been doing anything."

"You're here aren't you? You've been patient with her haven't you? You haven't forced her, you've held her when she cries, and when she awakes from her nightmares you soothe her and rock her back to sleep. It's all you can do for her right now until she asks for more of you."

"How do you know so much about this?" Rumple asked a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Edmond does this for me on a daily basis."

"It doesn't stop?" he asked.

"I can't speak for anyone else but myself." she said. "Now, you told me to let you know if I had any more information about our Moe French problem."

"You found him?" Rumple asked elated.

"I didn't. He was never lost to begin with." she said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Rumple asked puzzled.

"It seems that my husband and my big sister Marian teamed up with one another. They found and tracked Moe down a while after Belle was injected with the antidote for that needle. Ironically he was hiding out in your cabin where you broke his neck and fractured a couple of his ribs a few years back and a couple hundred other places."

"Yes, yes get to the point." he said rolling his eyes.

"Well let's just say Edmond and Marian made anything you could think to do to that twit look like child's play. Marian and Edmond anonymously handed French over to the authorities. He's currently in the ICU for a multiple of injuries. Once he's out he will be booked and charged. Robin, Marian and I will be pressing charges. Emma will be by later to discuss whether or not Belle will be doing the same."

"I don't believe this but I think I have a newfound respect for your husband. How did you find out?"

"He told me this morning. Oh, and I told Emma to stop by around five because of the significance of today."

Mr. Gold's heart broke into a sprint. Today was the day he and his Belle had been anticipating since they'd come to terms with Belle's pregnancy. Today was the day of Belle's first prenatal checkup. And Rumple could not have been more nervous and Belle could not have been more oblivious in Rumple's opinion. He tried to bring it up this morning when they were preparing for today but she just seemingly brushed it off like she didn't care. Oh how he ached for his Belle to go back to normal. It was Lacey all over again. Yes, Lacey was easy for him to be with but she wasn't Belle. Rumple could almost feel his heart breaking in two.

Interrupting his thoughts his daughter placed a soft hand atop his, "Just give it time. Everything will be fine. Oh and just a heads up, don't tell Belle that Moe is in the hospital, just tell her that he's been caught and he's off the streets. And I have arranged for Belle to have my sister as her gynecologist and pediatrician. I know you wouldn't be able to control yourself if it was Whale. Especially after your last run-in with Lacey."

Evangeline was standing to leave when Rumple snatched her into a loving embrace. Kissing her right temple "Thank you." he whispered into her ear.

"For what?" she asked pleasantly surprised.

"For reassuring me. I desperately needed it. When did you and your brother get so smart?"

Evangeline laughed, "Who knows?" she said shrugging her shoulders "Have a nice day Daddy." she said kissing him on the cheek. "Have a nice day Grandfather." Evangeline said kissing Malcolm on the cheek.

"Have a splendid day sweetheart." Malcolm said kissing her back. And then she was gone vanishing into thin air.

Afterwards, breakfast seemed to drag on forever. Though some good came out of it, Belle ate more than she had in weeks! Consuming three waffles a side of bacon, eggs and downing a tall glass of orange juice Belle ate until she was full. Rumple was elated, things were already looking up.

Upon arriving at the hospital Belle, appearing as nervous as ever clung tightly to the arm of her husband, her sweaty palms left light, nearly invisible stains on his olive colored button up shirt. Once inside the hospital, Rumple and Belle approached a receptionist dressed in magenta scrubs with red hair with kind, surprised eyes. She redirected the couple to the elevators instructing them to take it to the fourth floor where the Belle's first prenatal visit would take place.

On the fourth floor Belle and Rumple approached another secretary dressed in a light blue scrubs with caramel skin, plum painted lips and black hair styled in an up do much too sophisticated for a hospital who instructed them to fill out a form and wait in the waiting area for their name to be called upon.

Rumple filled out the form for Belle and returned it the woman at the desk. After a seemingly short way Belle's name was called by a third woman who guided the couple to a small room with various displays, posters and equipment neatly scattered about the room. Belle stomach clenched in fear, swallowing the hard bile that had formed her in her throat as she suppressed the sudden urge to cry. Exhaling sharply Belle climbed atop the thick, soft cot in the middle of the room that was lined with a long, thin, white paper.

Belle and Rumple fidgeted in the awkward silence, both thinking of different things they could say to the other to get the conversation flowing. Belle flinched at the sound of door as it opened and sighed internally kicking herself for having squandered the opportunity to chat with her husband.

The door opened revealing Mother Superior. The smile that was once on her lips dropped when she saw Belle sitting on the table in a thin paper gown and her husband, Mr. Gold sitting in the a leather chair in the corner.

Belle blushed under her shameful gaze.

Gold leaned forward with narrowed eyes and tilted head. He cleared his throat making the former fairy flinch. She looked at him with wide eyes brimming over with fear, "Is there a problem?" he asked, his voice hard.

"N-no. Not at all." she said with a forced smile.

"Good."

Mother Superior nodded and placed the clip board which she had held in her hand on a small rolling stool and rushed over to the sink in the corner where she quickly scrubbed her hands clean with soap and dried them on a paper towel. She then walked over to Belle where she swiftly took her temperature, blood pressure and weight.

After scribbling a few notes on the clip board she opened the door to leave and stopped. She turned to the couple a forcefully produced a small grin, "Congratulations."

And then she was gone, Belle took a sigh of relief before mumbling a number of insults containing profanities. Rumple raised his eyebrows in shock, this was most certainly not his Belle.

Interrupting his thoughts a curvaceous woman with caramel skin, a white doctor's coat and dark brown hair in a half up half down style entered the room with a surprised grin, "Well someone has a dirty mouth." she scolded playfully.

Belle gasped her mouth agape, "Sasha!" she exclaimed happily. "I was expecting Dr. Whale."

"Your husband thought after our last encounter that you might feel more at ease if it was me who were to be your gynecologist as well as your baby's pediatrician."

Belle turned to beam at her husband her icy blue eyes aglow. His heart warmed for just the smallest of gestures have shifted her mood from black and white to glorious color.

Sasha smiled at their encounter. Sitting on the small stool with wheels looked over the information that had been jotted down by Mother Superior. She nodded her head and sat the clip board aside, "So," she started slapping her hands on her thighs, "welcome to your first prenatal visit. Now I know you both must be riddled with nerves but let me assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Just remember to keep positive thoughts about you." she smiled.

"Okay." Belle whispered.

For the most part the visit consisted of Belle answering a variety of questions that were mainly gynecological and made Rumple uncomfortable. Sasha also asked Belle if struggled with any habits that could affect her pregnancy such as smoking and drinking. There was also a period where Sasha answered any questions or concerns that either Rumple or Belle may have.

After answer and question period had passed Sasha performed a thorough standard physical on Belle as well as urine sample. Just when Belle thought she was done Sasha told her to lie down. Belle complied her stomach in knots.

Belle lifted up her gown as a thin cool sheet was placed over her legs. Grabbing Rumple's hand she squeezed letting out a soft high pitch whine. Rumple kissed her forehead, "You'll be fine. Everything will be fine." he said tracing reassuring circles on the back of her hand.

Belle squeezed the hand of her husband harder as Sasha poured the cool liquid on the skin of her bare stomach. The doctor hit the switch on the machine and placed the probe on her stomach where the gel had been placed.

Belle and Rumple stared at the screen with wide eyes awaiting for something in the shape of a baby to appear.

Searching the screen with her eyes as she moved the probe over Belle's stomach Sasha finally smiled in realization. "Here we are." she announced pointing to a small circle on the screen. "There's your baby."

A slow smile spread across Belle's lips as she took in the beautiful innocence she already saw in her unborn child. A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek, "Beautiful."

She turned to Rumple hoping to share this glorious moment with him. Her smile dropped when she took in his confused expression, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"We're going to have a baby," he said in realization.

"Yes." Belle said slowly, "I told you that…four weeks ago…remember?"

"Oh my goodness we're going to have a baby." he said again.

"Rumple?"

"We're going to have a baby. Can we afford a baby?" he asked.

"Yes. You own the entire town."

"We can't afford a baby! I don't even have a job!" he exclaimed.

Sasha snickered.

"What's wrong with him?" Belle asked mortified.

"I believe he's in shock." she explained her lips twitching fighting a smile.

"He won't faint will he?"

"I doubt it."

"Our home is shoe box! We can't fit a baby in that dump!"

"Rumple we have four empty bedrooms in our home not counting Evangeline's old room." Belle said.

"I don't know the first thing about being a father!"

"Rumple you've raise two children."

"Two? We're having twins?!" he asked.

"NO!" Belle said.

"We're having twins! How am I to hold two babies at once?!"

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Belle exclaimed.

"We don't have any money Belle! Our babies nursery will be a damn _broom_ closet." he whimpered.

"Rumple look at me," she said cupping his face in her hands "calm down. We are fine financially. Our child will not want for anything. Now if you don't snap out of it the only one who will be in danger of living in a broom closet will be you!" she threatened.

Rumple shook his head out of her grasp, blinking multiple times.

"Are you okay now?" Belle asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Good." she commended. "Can we continue with the appointment without one of your outbursts?" she asked laughingly.

"Oh shut up Belle." he pouted.

"You shut up." she said playfully smacking his shoulder.

Sasha smiled at their encounter, she could only hope that she would someday find and experience the love that Belle and her sister seemed to have with their husbands. Clearing her throat, silently demanding Belle and Rumple's attention. They turned to her both with sheepish grins. She simply smiled at the two of them. Standing Sasha wiped off the now not-so cool gel from Belle's abdomen. "You can change back into your clothes now." Sasha said.

"It's over?" Rumple asked.

"Not quite." the doctor smiled. "I would like Belle to change into her clothes and then we can go to my office. For we have a few more things that I would like to discuss." she answered, exiting the room.

After Belle had changed clothes, the door opened revealing Sasha's humble face. Escorting the couple across the hall where her office was located, she held open the door for the two, having them sit in two arm less leather chairs across from her desk. The office was gray with white trim, the walls scattered with various photographs of her family, friends and the degrees she had been given from the curse.

Sasha offered the couple some refreshments which they graciously declined, "The reason I invited you two here is because I have some…concerns."

"Concerns? What kind of concerns?" asked a worried Belle.

Rumple put a strong hand atop hers. He attempted to put on a strong face for his beloved but inside he was reeling. He and Belle had been through so much concerning this pregnancy and Belle wasn't even in her second trimester.

"Concerns about your weight Belle. I took liberty of having a look at your file here in the hospital from various checkups you've had in the past and I feel that you are much too light for a woman in your condition. I'm not saying you need to eat everything in sight and I understand you've been under a great deal of stress but your baby needs food as do you."

Belle blushed guiltily. She'd been so selfish, denying her baby nourishment. Her child wasn't even here yet and she already felt like a failure as a parent. "Okay, I will eat more." she said her icy blue eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I don't mean to make you feel guilty but I want this baby born healthy just as much as you do." she said.

"I understand." Belle said with a forced smile.

"Now outside Mother Superior will be waiting with some pamphlets, your prenatal vitamins and your first sonogram photo. And don't worry I spoke to her about the incident that occurred this morning. She has no right to judge either of you and believe me when I say that it will not happen again." Sasha said.

"That's all? It's over?" Belle asked.

"That's it. Now go home and get some rest." Sasha smiled. "I will see you next week."

**Authors Note:** Okay, that seems like a decent place to end the chapter. Since this is the twentieth chapter I thought it would be nice to have a bit of fun and ditch the cliff hangers for a change. You guys deserve it! So what do you think about what happened with Moe French? But before you breathe your sigh of relief let me assure you that this not the last threat against the unborn child of Belle and Rumple and let me just say that you will never guess who is behind it…though I'd like to hear your guesses. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading I hope enjoyed it! Please review


	21. Sonogram

The next morning Belle seemed to have returned to her old ways. She awoke with a smile despite having made the decision to file charges against her father the previous evening.

Rumple smiled back at her pulling her closer to him and sighed kissing her tousled hair, "What's got you in such a good mood this morning?"

"Last night, was hard. I never imagined that I would have to file charges against my own flesh and blood in order to protect my child but if that's what I have to do to make sure that our child will be able to at least be born without having a target on his or her back then so be it. Rumple," she said, "If I am to be a mother I have to get used to making sacrifices for my child."

"Well, if it means anything I think you're off to a fine start." he smiled pecking her on the cheek.

The rest of morning was sheer bliss compared to the week they've been having. Having showered together Rumple was the first to emerge from the master bedroom and into the kitchen allowing Belle to get ready alone.

Upon arriving in the kitchen Rumple looked quizzically at his father who was holding sealed white envelope to the light in hopes of getting a peek at what was inside.

"Papa," he said startling the old man, "what are you doing?" he asked.

Malcolm flinched in surprise slamming the envelope on the counter, "N-nothing. Good morning son." he said with an embarrassed smile.

"Good morning." Rumple said sauntering over to his father draping the black suit jacket he held in his hand on the island, "What is this?" he asked picking up the envelope.

"I don't know, Edmond dropped it off a little while ago," explained Malcolm.

"Edmond? He didn't want to say 'hello'?" Rumple asked turning the small white packet over in his hands.

"Honestly? The poor boy couldn't have gotten out of here fast enough. Vampires have good hearing son." Malcolm said lowering his voice dramatically.

Rumple starred on, his cheeks warming with embarrassment.

"So what's in the envelope?" Malcolm asked

"Probably Belle's sonogram photo," he answered nonchalantly.

"Let's open it!" he suggested reaching for the envelope.

Rumple swatted his father's hand away like a parent swatting a child's greedy fingers from the cookie jar, "I think it'd be best if Belle opened it first." he said headed for the doorway.

"I want to see!" Malcolm whined, "It's _my_ grandchild. She's _just_ the child's mother." he pouted following his son to the staircase.

"'Just the child's mother'? Papa, she's the one _carrying_ the baby!"

"Well…can I come?"

"Yes, Papa." sighed Rumple.

"Good!"

Rumple cracked the door open and entered cautiously he craned his neck around the exquisite dresser near the doorway so as to get a glimpse of his Belle. She was thankfully, fully clothed and applying just a touch of makeup to her already beautiful face.

"Belle?" he called.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She covered her racing heart with her hand as she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Rumple, you scared me," she smiled.

"Sorry," he said walking towards her the envelope in his hands which were tucked diligently behind his back.

He stood before her and planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

She looked at him quizzically with a smirk on her lips, "What are you hiding?"

"Oh nothing. Just what I'm ninety-nine percent sure is our baby's first picture."

"What?" she said her eyes wide and her expression unreadable.

Rumple stepped back worried that seeing or even thinking about the sonogram would be too much for her despite this morning's revelation.

She shot out of her seat and walked over to him closing the distance between them, "Where is it? Can I see it? Have you seen it?"

"I have it," he said pulling the crisp white envelop from behind his back, "Of course you can see it. No I haven't seen it but _someone_," he said raising his voice so that his father could hear, "surely did try. I thought it would be best if you opened it dear."

"I'm the grandfather! I have a right to see it too!" hollered Malcolm from the doorway.

She beamed up at him ignoring Malcolm, "Thank you."

Belle teared into the envelope as though her life depended by the time she got it open the envelope was nothing more than multiple of white pieces on the floor between them. By then Malcolm had joined them positioned diligently behind his son.

Belle gasped. Her fierce blue eyes shone with tears and a bile of emotion rose in her throat as her eyes rested on the grainy black and white photograph. To be honest, Belle had absolutely no idea what she was looking at but to know that her child was somewhere in this photograph was enough for her.

Rumple walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He stared at the gritty picture his clever eyes somehow finding the small round blotch that was their baby. He could sense his wife's confusion. He pecked her on the cheek and pointed to the small dot.

Belle's lips formed a small 'O' in understanding. She tears slid down her cheeks. "Beautiful," whispered running her pointer finger over small figure she now knew to be her baby. Dropping her hand from the photograph she rubbed her hand over her abdomen.

Belle was suddenly hit with the sense that everything in her life was slowly but surely falling into place.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry ladies and gents, I had planned to make this chapter longer but this is all I could come up with. I hope you loved it anyway. Please review. Thank you so much for reading. Oh and before I forget, I am well aware that Belle and Rumple had already seen their baby during the doctor's visit but the moment was very much tarnished by Rumple's outburst not to mention the fact that I was having a writer's block moment.


	22. Emotions and Dreams

A mere two weeks had passed since Rumple, Belle and Malcolm had gushed over their baby's first photo and so much had already changed. The dwarves had begun and finished production on a Storybrooke Prison in which Moe French was to be transported to as soon as his condition changed. In other news, Belle's pregnancy symptoms were beginning to rear their heads. For starting every morning and ending well into the evening or early afternoon she would endure relentless morning sickness. She would still be enduring that torture if Rumple hadn't contacted his daughter who gave Belle enough herbs to keep the morning sickness at bay for the duration of her pregnancy.

That was three days ago and the morning sickness issue had quickly became a faded memory, Rumple and Belle had bigger problems…

The sun was fading and night was near. The low hum of rush hour had already begun just outside their home where Rumple and Belle had been holed up for most of the day. Over breakfast that morning Rumple told his beloved Belle that he'd wished to take her out that evening for a night on the town. Ever since then Belle had been locked up in their bedroom rummaging through drawers and closets in search of the perfect outfit. She tried different hairstyles and tried on nearly every color in her eyeshadow palettes in search of the perfect makeup.

Finally when the day was nearing its end Belle started getting ready beginning with a nice warm bath. She then went on to do her hair and makeup. Then came her favorite part: getting dressed. She'd had her perfect outfit already laid out with the perfect accessories, shoes and bag to match. She'd planned to wear a black halter dress, black strappy heels, two white gold bangles exactly, a necklace and the pair of studs that Ruby had bought her for her birthday.

She started with the dress, she threw the dress over her head, grabbing the hem of the dress Belle pulled the dress over her frame and was hit with a pang of an emotion she couldn't quite decipher. Fear, anguish maybe a bit of both? All she knew was that the perfect evening she was to share with her husband wasn't having a perfect start.

Downstairs, Rumple had just came home from a long and thankfully uneventful day at work. He was home and was happy about it. After hanging his coat on the rack in the foyer he entered the hallway and opened his mouth call out for his wife but before anything could come out of his mouth a sharp high pitched scream cut him off.

Gold's stomach dropped and his heart began to pound. "Belle? BELLE?!" he cried.

Running up the stairs and to their bedroom where he was positive the shriek had come from. Throwing the door to the room open he was ready for anything. He was ready to defend his wife's honor, ready to protect her and their baby from whatever dangers that had caused his wife to scream such a horrific scream but what he wasn't ready for was what he saw when his eyes rested on his wife.

There she was standing in front of the mirror barefoot with her black halter dress unzipped and hanging off of her back. She was shaking and panting, tears gushing from her eyes. Rumple rushed over to her pulling her into his arms. She hugged him crying harder. Rubbing her back in soothing motion her sobs finally quieted. She pulled back to look at him, her face pitiful, her makeup smeared and running.

"I'm sorry I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. I've spent all day getting ready and its ruined." she whimpered.

He smiled sympathetically, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb, "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"I'm fat." she cried.

This caught Rumple off guard. For a moment he paused looking at her incredulously, "What?"

"I'm fat!" she shouted.

"What would give you cause to think that you're fat?"

"My stupid dress doesn't fit!" she screeched.

Taking her hands in his he kissed her knuckles. "You're not fat. You're pregnant."

"I know." she whined.

"Okay, then lets pick out another dress." he said starting for the closet, letting go of one of her palms.

"What's the point?" she cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "Everything in there is the same size."

"I could use magic." he offered.

"No." she sighed releasing his hand and going over to the bed where she plopped down dramatically.

Rumple chuckled quietly, "I could go shopping for you and try to find something similar to what you wanted to wear."

"No."

Rumple rolled his eyes, frustrated when he suddenly got an idea. Snapping his fingers Belle's head snapped up. Her eyes scanned the room looking for something different, something new that hadn't been there before or perhaps something that was missing or had changed. Finding nothing she frowned, "What did you just do?" she asked.

"I got an idea!" he exclaimed smiling in a sneaky childlike matter.

A slow grin formed upon Belle's lips, "Oh? What about?" she questioned.

"It depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not you're up for a night in instead of a night on the town."

Belle scrunched her eyebrows in thought. Belle was conflicted she was far too upset about her dress that barely fit over her new curves to truly want to do anything but she was much too curious for what he was to plan to pass up his offer. "Okay." she agreed looking at him suspiciously.

"Excellent!" he said clasping his hands, "While I get everything ready, you stay up here and relax."

"But I'm hungry." she said pouting.

"Well what would you like to eat?"

Belle tilted her head to the side, "French fries!"

Rumple laughed, "And what would you like to drink?"

"Root beer!" she answered.

"Alright. I'll get right on that."

Rumple turned on his heel and started out the door gently closing it behind him. Stopping outside the door he frowned. "This has to be a craving. Since when does she drink root beer?" he asked hijmself.

Night had finally fallen, the air cool, the moon high in the sky and the stars shining brightly into the open window of Belle and Rumple's exquisite master suite.

The beauty of the night sky had gone unnoticed by Belle Gold who sat propped up comfortably on a mountain of pillows while she chewed away at the remainder of her French fries whilst watching her new favorite show, _The Librarians._

She jumped becoming aware of her husband leaning casually against the doorframe. He was dressed in a white linen shirt and a pair of black slacks and black socks.

Belle raised her brows in surprise, "What's the occasion?"

"The occasion is us." he said walking across the floor.

"What about your outfit?" she asked.

"I'm casual." He explained holding his arms out at his sides and examining them.

Belle giggled, "Okay. Is the surprise ready?"

"That it is, my dear."

Belle jumped up from the bed, smoothing her down her loose curls and the flowy, long cashmere sweater she wore with black leggings.

Her husband took her hand in his and placed her in front of him. He brushed her curls away from her face kissing her cheek. Belle grinned a wide toothy grin as she blushed. Rumple then placed a hand over her eyes and led her down the stairs and into the living room where her surprise awaited her.

He removed his hand from her eyes revealing her their dimly lit living room. The fire place was going and all of the living room furniture had been pushed out of the way to make room for the white tent that was aglow with sting lights hanging overhead.

Belle walked to the entrance of the tent which was facing the fireplace. A lovely picnic was spread out before the tent's entrance. And on either side of the entrance were two stacks of books.

Belle's mouth watered for nearly every food she'd been craving recently was spread out on the red and white checkered picnic blanket.

Tears of joy pooled in her eyes, "You did all of this for me?" she squeaked.

"I'd do anything for you Belle." he said fumbling with his fingers.

She beamed at him, "You did all of this yourself?"

"Yes." he answered.

She pursed her lips, arched her brow and placed a hand on her hip, suspicious.

"Alright, alright." he said waving his hands and starting towards her, "Henry helped me set the tent up."

Rumple held out his hand gesturing to the spread that lay on the picnic blanket, "Shall we?"

"We shall." she answered with a grin.

The lay under the cozy tent snuggled and wrapped in blankets and being warmed by the fire. They ate, they read and they talked like never before and well on into the night. It was night that they would forever cherish…

The Next Morning:

Rumple was yet again the first to wake. Silent and swiftly crawling out of the tent so as not to disturb his sleeping beauty. He started through the kitchen, up the stairs and into the master bedroom he shared with his wife and proceeded to bathe, shave, dress and return to downstairs where his father sat around the island flipping through the newspaper.

Rumple paused on the threshold of the kitchen with furrowed brows, "Well this is a first." he said announcing his arrival before sauntering across the room with his black suit jacket draped across his arm. Rumple laid his jacket across the back of one of the tall chairs next to his father and sat down.

"Good morning, son." Malcolm greeted.

"Good morning, Papa." Rumple replied.

"How was your campout with your wife?" he asked in a nurturing tone.

Rumple chuckled taking one of the three newspaper sections his father had set aside, "Wonderful." answered Rumple.

"Good."

Just then Belle stood on the threshold of the kitchen staring on at the two men as they carried on their carefree conversation still unaware of her presence. When they'd fallen silent, Belle cleared her throat making her presence known.

The two men stood as gentleman should when a lady enters the room. Belle giggled blushing with embarrassment. She curtsied graciously before them, surprised to find that the notion came so easily. She smiled remembering that the last time she curtsied had been when Rumple gifted her with but a single rose.

The men bowed gracefully to her.

Belle bit her lip fighting a grin then after exchanging morning greeting's Belle dashed up the stairs and into the master bedroom where she would shower, dress and do her hair and makeup.

An hour later Belle emerged from the bedroom dressed in a nude colored long sleeved shirt, pleated burgundy skirt that tastefully accentuated her new curves, black tights and sleek black pumps. In truth, Belle was just thankful that everything fit and she was certain that her husband had something to do with it.

She cheerfully skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Rumple was getting ready to cook breakfast.

"I was thinking," she started taking her husband's place next to Malcolm "Rumple works so hard every morning to prepare breakfast for us, why don't we treat him and go to Granny's instead!"

"I don't mind cooking, Belle you know that." said Rumple.

"I know but you deserve it." Belle said.

"I agree!" Malcolm chirped.

"Of course _you_ do." Rumple said, "You just want to see your girlfriend."

Malcolm blushed fiery red.

"And there's nothing wrong with that, Malcolm." Belle said placing a reassuring hand atop of Malcolm's.

"Then it's settled, we're going to Granny's!" Malcolm cheered.

Granny's was bustling with people and alive with chatter. The air smelled of good food and Pine-Sol, proof that the floors had just been cleaned. Above the hum of conversation, plates and utensils clinked and clanked against one another. Somewhere in the room a baby cried causing both Rumple and Belle's hearts to skip a beat. Belle's hand flew to her stomach and her heart began to pound. Rumple wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She smiled appreciatively at him and they proceeded to find a table. They chose a table across from the booth Emma, Neal, Henry and the Charming's had already acquired.

Rumple wasn't crazy about being stuck at a table so close to the Charming Clan but it would give him a chance to catch up with his son and grandson and Belle had already started pressing Snow for information about the joys of motherhood.

Soon Granny's doors opened again and Robin and Edmond entered the establishment and each took a seat at the bar.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Neal asked.

Edmond and Robin turned to face Neal, "Our wives are having a spa day." Robin explained.

"Nice." Neal complimented.

Just then, Belle excused herself to the ladies' room. When she returned Rumple, Malcolm and Belle all agreed that now would be a good time to order. Malcolm called out to a casually dressed Ruby that they were ready to have their order taken.

Ruby walked over to the table with a pen and pad in hand and a smile on her face, "Hello Ruby!" Malcolm said.

"Good morning Malcolm, what can I get you?"

"I will have some waffles, bacon and eggs and some coffee please." he said.

"Okay and Mr. Gold what would you like?"

"Pancakes and a cup of coffee please."

"Okay and Belle?" she said jotting down the orders.

"A cup of tea will be all for me, Ruby." Belle said with a smile that didn't touch her eyes.

"That's all?" Rumple asked surprised. Certainly now that she was eating for two she would want more than a simple cup of tea! That can't be good for the baby can it, he thought.

"What do you mean 'that's all'?" she asked in a hard tone.

"Nothing. I just thought that you would want something to eat is all. It was you who suggested we come here after all."

"I wanted to come here to give you a break from cooking. What? Did you think I asked to come here so I can eat Granny out of house and home?" she asked raising her voice.

Gold raised brows shocked at how badly she was taking his concern for her and their baby. He shut his eyes for a time and opened them again, "Of course that's not what I thought Belle. I just assumed that with your pregnancy you'd want some actual food. I was just being concerned for your well-being, you know that."

"No I don't know that! I don't even know who I'm married to anymore!"

The restaurant fell silent and all eyes were on Rumple and Belle.

Rumple rolled his eyes and threw his head back in disbelief, "What are you talking about?" he asked fighting to keep his voice lowered.

"I am _not_ crazy!" she shot back.

"I never said you were!"

"Oh I know what you said, Rumple! I don't want to talk to you anymore, I'm going home." She stood up from her chair snatched her coat and purse from where they hung on the back of her chair and marched out the door slamming it behind her.

Rumple, shocked stared at the now empty chair where his wife had previously sat. The restaurant was still silent and all eyes were still focused on him.

Edmond looked on from the bar with concern, "Gold? You okay?"

"What just happened?" he answered. "I did nothing wrong!" he shouted in disbelief.

"I know you didn't." Edmond said taking Belle's place across from Rumple and placing a shot glass of whiskey before him.

"Welcome to the world of pregnancy, back-aches, mood swings and cravings, mate!" Robin said slapping Rumple on the back.

"Well what do I do now?" he asked helplessly. "She was fine a couple of seconds ago!"

"They're always fine a couple of seconds ago?" Charming muttered before taking a sip of coffee.

Snow shot him a pointed glance.

"Just give her some time to cool down, son. Everything will be fine."

But everything wasn't fine. When Rumple finally left Granny's he found that Belle hadn't left but had been waiting for him all this time in the car because she didn't have the keys. Reluctantly Rumple got in the car and drove them both home without saying a word.

They spent the rest of the day in silence, avoiding eye-contact when they ran into one another around the house, making any excuse not be in the same room with the other for any given amount of time.

At nightfall, all of Storybrooke was winding down for the night and Rumple was in the master bathroom performing his nightly routine: brushing his teeth and hair before changing into his pajamas. He stared into the mirror unsure of what to do next. Maybe he should sleep in one of the guest rooms, he thought. He quickly brushed off the thought, he had done nothing wrong today. All he'd done was show concern for the well-being of his wife and child and nothing more. Why should he be the one to leave?

He emerged from the bathroom only to find that the bedroom was empty. Shrugging his shoulders he pulled back the covers and tucked himself in warm and tight. On his nightstand was a lamp, his reading glasses, a glass of water on top of a coaster and his current read.

Taking a sip from the glass he put on his reading glasses, picked up his book and began to read.

It was not long before Belle entered the bedroom and headed for the bathroom with her pajamas tucked under her arm. She silently closed the bathroom door and shortly thereafter emerged from the bathroom.

She pulled back the covers and tucked herself in. On her nightstand was also a lamp, a glass of water and one of her three current reads. Squinting at the tittles etched on their spines she finally chose and settled nicely into the story picking up where she had left off.

Rumple was the first to set his book aside and turn off the lamp on his nightstand.

Not long after, Belle followed suit and turned on her side facing away from her husband.

They had gone to bed hours ago yet neither of them had actually gone to sleep. They both lay in the dark wide awake and unwilling to speak.

Belle sighed. She wanted nothing more than to turn over and wrap her hands around her husband's waist and beg his forgiveness in hope that the awkward silence would finally come to end but sadly her pride got the best of her.

Finally giving up on her sleeping charade she sat up in bed and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Laying her chin on her knees, a tear slid down her cheek and before she knew it she was panting and heaving while grief had its way with her.

Hearing her tears Rumple's heart began to pound and he was brutally hit with a sharp pang of panic and regret. His pride told him to ignore her cries the way she had ignored his concern for her at Granny's but he didn't listen. Instead he quickly sat up and pulled into his lap. He held her in his arms as she cried, kissing her tear-soaked cheeks and stroking her hair. He continuously dashed away the tears that stained her cheeks even though they were quickly replaced by the tears that continued to fall from her eyes.

Giving up he simply rocked her back and forth at a speed that was far too fast to be soothing.

"I'm sorry, Rumple." she whined in a hoarse voice that was not her own, "I don't know what came over me. I just got so mad so quickly and then I started talking and I couldn't control it!" she explained.

"Oh, Belle you have nothing to be sorry about." he said kissing her cheeks.

"I do!" she insisted. "To be truthfully honest, Rumple I don't even remember what we were fighting about to begin with!" she admitted laughing through her cries.

Rumple chuckled, "Neither do I." he lied.

"I know you're lying." she sniffed.

"Sorry."

Belle laughed, "Oh, my sweet, Rumple. Let's never fight again." she suggested.

"Okay." he agreed kissing her forehead.

Belle awoke in a fetal position atop a table in Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Belle sat up and rubbed her eyes. What happened? Had it all been a dream? Had her entire life with Rumpelstiltskin all been a dream? Or had someone cast a curse in the middle of the night?

She looked down at her clothes, she was in a white and mint green dress with matching shoes. Modern attire.

A protective hand flew over her abdomen and her other hand flew over her mouth muffling her gasp. Was she still pregnant? She had no way of knowing.

"Don't worry your baby is fine." said a familiar voice.

Belle's breath caught in her throat and tears pooled in her eyes. Slowly she turned to look eyes with an elegant woman dressed in a purple silk ball gown and her chestnut brown tresses piled on her head in a sophisticated up-do.

Tears cascaded down Belle's cheeks, "Is it really you?" she whimpered.

"That it is, my darling." she said fighting back tears of her own. "Hello, my daughter."

"Hello, Mother." she said through her cries.

Colette and Belle closed the distance between them and embraced as though they would never let go.

"Oh, Mother, you have no idea how much I've missed you." she sniffed.

"And I you." she said stepping out of the hug to get a better look at her daughter. Then Colette smiled at her daughter. "Come," she said, "let's head into the Great Hall for some tea, shall we?"

Belle and Colette entered the Great Hall with smile plastered on their faces and tear stains on their cheeks.

Belle looked around the room surprised to find that everything was still in its place.

On the long table in the midst of the room were two chairs that sat close in front of an eloquent silver tray and matching tea set. Steam rose from the teapot and biscuits sat diligently placed on a lovely dish near the teapot.

Belle sat with her mother licking her lips in anticipation.

"I suppose there isn't need to ask whether or not you're hungry." Colette commented with a giggle, pouring the tea.

Belle giggled, blushing with embarrassment "I suppose not."

Colette's hand flew to her mouth, laughing whilst her eyes shone with more tears.

"What is it?" Belle asked grinning.

"Nothing." she said blinking back the tears, "It's just…my baby is going to have a baby."

Belle smiled, touched by her mother's joy, "Oh, Mother." she said waving her off.

"Don't make light of this, my darling. What's going to happen when you're daughter comes to you with the news that she will soon be bringing new life into the world for the very first time?" Belle had no answer to this. "Belle, I am so proud of you." she beamed "My sweet princess is having a baby!" she squealed.

Belle stricken with emotion threw her arms around her mother's neck, resting her hand on her shoulder. This was all she needed. This was all she wanted.

"I'm glad _you_ think so." she sniffed.

Colette wrapped her arms around her daughter, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back, "I do." she confirmed, "I know how much it pains you to have your father against your child, against your husband but I promise you, my dear it will get better."

"How?" she squeaked.

"Well in this new land your father is not royalty. No one is. He has no army, no power, he's nothing more than a mere florist. And the only family he has left is the daughter he desperately wants to control but never will. Your father always was a late bloomer. Believe me, he'll be on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness in no time at all."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well then he will spend the rest of his days rotting away in some cell while his regret and pride eat away at him. But you can't worry about that, my love. You have a baby to think about."

Belle nodded clutching her mother's dress wrinkling it in her grasp. Colette patted her daughter's back soothingly, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I know you hate the thought of your father being in pain but this is the path that he has chosen for himself. I don't understand what's got him in such a bunch anyway. This Rumpelstiltskin obviously treats you well, does he not?"

Belle nodded her head, "Yes. Yes he does."

"He loves you, yes?"

"I believe he does." Belle smiled.

"You love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart." she answered.

"Then I don't see the problem. And he's quite the catch, don't you think?"

"Who?" Belle asked leaning out of their embrace.

"Rumpelstiltskin, of course! He really is quite handsome, don't you agree?"

"Mother!" Belle exclaimed laughingly, "You're incorrigible!" she said blushing.

"Well it's true!"

Belle laughed, "Yes, yes it is."

Belle got down on the floor laying her head in her mother's lap the way she did many times as a child. Colette ran her hands through Belle's long curly tresses, "Mother, I love you." she smiled closing her eyes.

"I love you to, princess."

Belle could lay here forever. Her mother stroking her hair. Not a care in the world.

Just then, Belle's eyes opened. Belle frowned, confused. Gone was the Great Hall in Rumple's castle. Gone were the fresh tea and biscuits. And most importantly, gone was her beloved mother.

She blinked into the darkness of night, temporarily unfamiliar with her surroundings.

She was back in her bedroom with her husband. She stared at nothing in particular with confusion. Everything looked and felt so real. She wanted it to be real. She wanted her mother.

Suddenly Belle found herself sitting up in bed shaking as sadness overcame her. Cries blurred her vision and her whimpers became louder.

Rumple stirred in his sleep frowning as her cries woke him from his slumber. He sat up quickly hearing his wife's cries. He threw an arm around her shoulder bringing her head to his chest. "What's wrong? What is it?" he questioned but she was crying too hard to answer. "Belle, please talk to me. What happened? Did I do something? Did I accidentally kick you while I was asleep? I didn't do anything." he whined.

She continued crying without reason and then finally her cries subsided.

"Belle, talk to me." Rumple said.

"I had a dream." she whispered.

"Was it a bad dream?" he asked.

"No. It was a wonderful dream actually."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Because I wanted it to be real." she explained.

"Do you want to talk about?" he asked.

She nodded.

**Author's Note: **FINALLY! I finally finished the chapter. I'm sorry guys for taking so long. After the twentieth chapter I was completely lost on where to go next and more importantly I was afraid that it wouldn't be well received. Anyway, while contemplating where to go next I came up with the idea for each chapter to have within at least three different stories documenting Belle's pregnancy and Rumple's adjusting to, well…everything. I apologize for taking so long I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.


	23. Baby Shower

After Belle's dream about her mother she fell into a dark depression. She didn't get out of bed for a week, she barely spoke and the only thing normal about her behavior was her eating habits. And when she wasn't lying awake staring at the ceiling as sleep evaded her she was screaming herself awake from one of the many nightmares that involved her being separated from her mother.

"It's as though she's grieving her mother's death all over again." Rumple said to Malcolm one night at the dinner table.

Though the nightmares and the change in depression did indeed cease Belle's longing for her mother never did.

It was early September, Belle had just entered her second trimester. And like many pregnancies, Belle's was plagued with joyous ups and frightening downs. Rumple had done what he could to protect his Belle from the downs, such as her father's numerous attacks and threats against their unborn child but how was he to protect her from things that were beyond his control? Such as early on-set Braxton Hicks Contractions and a breech baby.

Rumple clenched his fists as these worrisome thoughts continued to taunt him. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts out of his mind. Today was not a day for such thinking. For today was Belle's secret baby shower which Evangeline had been planning for months!

Upstairs while Belle was putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup Rumple swayed at the bottom of the staircase waiting for her to finish. "Belle, sweetheart? You almost finish?"

"I'm coming as fast as I can, Rumple! Do _not_ rush me!" she shouted from their master bedroom.

Rumple sighed. So it was going to be one of _those_ days. It would seem the further along Belle got, the more frequent her mood swings. Rumple handled it the best he knew how. He nodded and agreed with her when the appropriate time arose. When he felt her getting angry, sad or irritable, he would change the subject or bring the conversation to an abrupt halt all together.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and then slammed shut behind her. "Okay, I'm ready. Are you satisfied now?" she asked throwing up her hands.

He bit his tongue and swallowed his snarky retort_. It's the mood swings talking, this is_ _not_ _Belle_. "You look absolutely stunning, my darling," he complimented. Climbing the stairs and extending his hand to her.

She glared at him before taking his hand. "Liar."

Rumple opened his mouth to reassure her but before he could get the words out Belle had already changed the subject.

"Where are we going again?"

"A housewarming party for Emma and Neal," he answered.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He didn't enjoy lying to his wife especially when dishonesty seemed to be the reason for every problem that had ever occurred in their relationship. But this is what had to be done, Belle wouldn't have gone either way. The bigger Belle got the more she despised going out and the lower her self-esteem got. Rumple had done what he could to make his wife feel beautiful in every way possible and she appreciated him for it but it almost never seemed to be enough.

The ride over had been uncomfortably silent except for the low hum of the engine and the music that played from the radio at background level. While Belle's anger seemed to radiate off of her body it didn't stop her from reaching over to hold her husband's hand once his seatbelt had been buckled.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a buttercream yellow house with white trim with a wraparound porch, a white picket fence and a windmill and an orange tree in the front yard. It was cozy and empty seeming from the outside.

Rumple helped his wife out of the car and opened the fence gate for her while she carried Neal and Emma's housewarming gift, a bottle of Chardonnay. Which Rumple found to be humorous since this 'housewarming' was actually a baby shower and neither Belle nor the other two pregnant women in attendance would be able to drink any.

Almost immediately after he rang the doorbell the door flung open revealing a smiling Emma. "Hi!" she smiled. Emma wore her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She dressed in casually in a deep olive green cashmere sweater that fell past her hips and a pair of jeans.

Belle stifled a groan and a deep longing for her old body. Belle wore a pale pink long sleeved flowy dress that fell to her ankles with her hair loosely curled.

Emma opened the door wider for them to walk through.

As Emma closed the door behind them, Belle found herself eyeing the house with suspicion.

"Is something wrong, Belle?" Emma inquired.

"Are we the first to arrive?"

Emma's eyes widened a fraction, "Um, why do you ask?"

"This is supposed to be a party, right?"

"Yes," she said her eyes traveling to Gold who appeared surprisingly unbothered by the turn the conversation has taken.

"Don't you think it's kinda quiet?"

"I hadn't noticed." Emma said.

Belle simply shook her head and handed Emma the bottle of wine that she and Rumple had brought as a housewarming gift.

"Thanks!"

Emma left Rumple and Belle in the foyer while she went into the kitchen and put the wine in the freezer to chill.

"That was rather odd, don't you think?" Belle whispered.

"I don't know what you mean." Rumple stated, swaying uncomfortably in the silence.

Belle grit her teeth in annoyance. She opened her mouth to say something more but before the words could leave her lips Emma had returned, smile still in place.

Emma was just about to speak when Belle raised a hand to stop her, "I apologize, Emma, but my feet are killing me. Can we sit please?"

"Sure! Follow me," she said.

As they made the short trip through the foyer on their way to the living room. Belle complimented Emma on her choice of décor.

"Thanks but I didn't help much with the decorating. I made the mistake of asking my mom and Regina for help."

"They wouldn't let you help." Rumple guessed.

"No." she pouted. "Everything that I suggested was either stupid, disgusting or completely out of the question. They did let me pick out a rug which is now laying proudly at the bottom of the basement stairs."

"Oh." Belle said scrunching up her nose at the thought.

Rumple snickered.

"It was originally being used as a welcome mat in the attic. I moved it." Emma stopped and turned to face them. Her face, serious. "Please don't tell them that."

She turned around and continued down through the house without another word. Then she and Richard stepped over the threshold, Belle trailing behind her.

Belle wasn't sure of what to expect upon entering Emma's living room. But absolutely nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she stepped across that threshold.

"SURPRISE!" they screamed.

Belle gasped in surprise. It would seem that the entire town had crowded into Emma and Neal's modest sized living area.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Who are we surprising?" she asked excitedly.

"You!" Rumple said kissing her on the cheek.

"Me? What for?"

"Welcome to your baby shower, Belle!" Ruby said coming towards her with outstretched arms.

"Baby shower?" Belle said hugging Ruby with a smile. "That's impossible. I'm only six months pregnant. My baby hasn't even kicked yet." She rambled.

Regina scoffed. "So? You still have a baby on the way, why shouldn't you have a shower."

Tears filled Belle's eyes. She searched the room and found that nearly the entire town had piled into Emma and Neal's tiny living room all to celebrate the upcoming birth of her firstborn. The love she felt in this moment was so overwhelming she could hardly breathe.

She studied the decorations which were, of course neutral because she and Rumple were keeping the baby's sex a surprise. Blue and green streamers hung around the room, lining the walls. Balloons of the same color were evenly placed around the room and hung from chairs, aside from the two held by Roland and Rose. Paper flowers made by the children decorated the gift and food tables. Belle was speechless.

"Sorry. I know it's not much but it's really hard to decorate when you don't know the sex." Evangeline explained. "We should have given her a welcoming shower instead!" said Evangeline snapped at no one in particular.

The women in the room nodded.

"That's the one my mother had with me." Ariel grinned.

Belle's jaw dropped. "Ariel!"

Ariel jumped up from the loveseat she'd been sharing with her husband, Prince Eric. They embraced for a moment and then Ariel pulled back to have a look at her friend.

"It's been too long." Belle said.

"It most certainly has!" Ariel beamed patting Belle's stomach.

The women giggled.

"It's beautiful. Having a shower was the furthest thing from my mind with all that's happened. Thank you so much!" a tear escaped the former's princess's eye.

After drying her tears of joy, the celebration commenced! The men went down into the basement for some fun in Neal's man cave. They had practically pry Rumple away from his wife's side.

Once the men had gone, Emma turned on the music. Earlier this morning Emma created a playlist consisting for the shower consisting of songs with the word 'baby' in the title. She thought it was hilarious.

For a while the women simply sat down and talked. They gave Belle tips and advice and made jokes while at the same time trying not to overwhelm her with information.

"So have you and Rumple thought of any names?" Ruby asked. "You can't go wrong with 'Ruby'. Just saying," she said throwing up her hands.

Granny playfully slapped her granddaughter on the knee.

Belle giggled. "Actually, Rumple's the one who has been thinking of names. A while after I entered my second trimester he realized that we weren't even talking about names. He's spends a lot of time on the internet looking but I haven't thought much about it. I just keep waiting for something else bad to arise."

"I know how you feel," said Snow. "But you can't let worry get in the way of the joy. I wish I'd known that the first time around… No offense, Regina."

"Oh, shut up!" Regina snapped. "I was trying to hurt _you_ not your stupid baby."

"Hey!" Emma protested.

A smile tugged at Belle's lips and she cleared her throat pushing back a laugh. "So, um, Evangeline have you and Edmond gotten a name yet?"

"I think I'd like April Rain for a girl and for a boy we'll probably end up naming him after Edmond or something close to Edmond's name. What about you, Regina?"

"I don't know. I really love the names Reina and Juliette. They're not a names you hear very often. But neither of them fit with her middle name which will be my mother's name."

The women looked at her with skeptical eyes at the mention of her mother's name.

"She was my _mother_, you twits! What do you want me to do? Dance on her grave?" Regina rolled her eyes in irritation.

Evangeline coughed disguising her laughter.

After playing a couple of book related games—all of which were thoroughly enjoyed by Belle—the men returned from the basement and the lunch was served.

Just as the guests were finishing up lunch the doorbell rang.

Neal wiped his hands and mouth on a napkin before getting up to answer the door.

"Who could that be?" Emma wondered aloud.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I mean the whole town is already here." Regina answered.

Neal returned to the living room with large gift, wrapped in yellow gift paper and red bow on top. Neal placed the gift on top of the already full gift table.

"Honey, who was that?" asked Emma.

"No clue," he answered.

"Then who left the gift?" Rumple asked.

"No idea."

Rumple studied the gift with great suspicion. Something isn't right, he thought. Under normal circumstances, Rumple would have acted on his suspicions but he couldn't risk upsetting Belle on the day of her baby shower.

Just as Neal returned to his seat the doorbell rang again.

Neal paused, "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered getting up.

Emma and Henry giggled as he walked away.

"Maybe it's another mystery gift!" Ariel said looking at Belle with excited eyes.

This time when Neal returned it was not a gift he brought with him. It was a person. Miranda, Evangeline's mother.

Belle felt a pang in her stomach. Though Belle was grateful to Miranda for saving the life of her child, she couldn't help feeling jealous and inadequate when she came around. It didn't help that the last time Belle and Miranda had seen one another Belle had been sweaty out of breath with smeared makeup caked on her face and her hair pointing in every direction.

"What are you doing here?" Evangeline and Rumple said in unison.

"How lovely it is to see you too," she said sarcastically. "And to answer your question, Regina called this morning and told me that Evangeline's baby shower had been move up to today."

All eyes fell on Regina.

"No I didn't." Regina said with confusion. Yes, Regina had been forgetful throughout her pregnancy, which of course was normal, but even so why would she tell Miranda that the baby shower was today?

Miranda whipped her phone out of her purse and played the voicemail that Regina had left on her phone.

Regina's cheeks blushed red not only from embarrassment but from frustration. She had no memory of making that call and she told her so.

"It doesn't matter anyway. This is Belle's baby shower." Evangeline muttered.

"Forgive my intrusion, Belle." Miranda said with obvious discomfort.

"Nonsense!" Belle said waving her hand. "I'd love it if you'd stay. It's because of you that we've made it this far." Belle said grinning down at her belly and patting it affectionately.

Miranda's lips twitched fighting a smile. "Belle, please.-"

"Stay!" Belle pleaded.

Miranda shut her eyes and raised a hand in defeat. Without opening her eyes she plopped down in an open seat next to Emma and Neal.

After the food was gone and the plates, silverware, napkins and other debris had been cleared away it was time for the gifts.

Belle received many gifts at her impromptu baby shower. A beautiful cream colored baby blanket with gold lace trimming and a gold heart stitched on it given to her by Granny who promised to stitch the baby's name on the blanket as she did for Emma after she was born. A gorgeous silver rattle from Regina and Robin, a black leather Lily Jade diaper bag from Ruby, a sapphire locket from Edmond and Evangeline, a glass bottle set from Emma and Neal, a wooden rocking horse that was actually a Pegasus from Marco who was unable to attend, a glass mobile with jeweled toned sea horses and clams from Ariel and Eric, a white rocking chair with matching ottoman from Mary Margaret and a tricycle from Malcolm who was also in attendance.

After having opened the final gift Belle was pursing her lips, gritting her teeth and taking swift gulps of air, trying to keep the tears at bay. Rumple saw this and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Are you having a good time, my love?"

She nodded unable to speak.

He gave her another kiss and her shoulders a bit of a squeeze.

"Oh! There's one last gift left!" Ruby said handing the mysterious gift to Belle.

Rumple stiffened, though thankfully Belle hadn't seemed to notice.

Belle frowned, taking the parcel in her hands, "Wasn't this meant for Evangeline?" her eyes falling on Miranda.

She frowned and shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Neal found it on the porch just before you'd arrived." Emma explained, studying the woman suspiciously.

"I've never see it before," said Miranda, eyeing the gift skeptically.

Emma eyed Miranda for a few moments more before leaning back in her seat and accepting the answer as a truthful one.

Rumple wasn't so sure. And as quiet as it may have been kept, neither was Evangeline. Something wasn't right.

Belle shrugged either not having noticed the thickening tension in the room or she chose to ignore it altogether. She ripped the bow off and the wrapping paper revealing a plain white box. Just as Belle was opening the box Evangeline gasped and her body began to tremble. Her eyes light up, showering the room in a clear blue light. Her grip tightened on the mug she held in her hand until it shattered and shards of glass scattered across the room. She grasped her husband's arm for support.

Belle looked at her step daughter with wide, frightened eyes. She turned to Rumple and saw that he was completely unaware of what was going. He sat staring at something far away, something that was yet to come. He was having a vision.

"What's with grandpa?" Henry asked fearfully.

"He's having a vision, sweetheart." Belle explained briefly turning to meet Henry's gaze.

In unison, Rumple and Evangeline relaxed, their eyes locked on the box.

Rumple jumped to his feet his eyes never leaving the box that which was in her hands. "B-Belle," he stammered. "Put the box down."

Her heart hammered in her chest as she carefully sat the box down on the coffee table in front of her. Her eyes never leaving his. "Rumple?"

"What's going on?" Emma asked. "What's in the box?"

"Who would send such a contraption to a _baby_ shower?" Evangeline said disgusted.

"Someone with a death wish." Rumple stated darkly.

"Are either of you going to tell us what's in the box?" asked Neal.

Neither of them said anything.

Emma stood impatiently. "If you're not going to tell us than I'm going to open the box," she starting over to the coffee table.

"NO!" they screamed in unison.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Regina exclaimed in annoyance.

"Don't you go anywhere near that thing!" Rumple commanded.

Emma put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret warned.

Sighing Emma sat down next to her husband.

"What is it?" Regina asked losing her patience.

Rumpelstiltskin shut his eyes and raised a hand willing the box to open. The box trembled and fell apart revealing an object that was a cross between a big snow globe and crystal ball.

Regina's eyes widened and shrunk back into the couch, paralyzed with fear. At the same time Miranda jumped up from her place on the couch and slowly moved behind it next to Rumple.

"I don't understand. What is it?" Ruby said.

"It's a sort of crystal ball. It has the ability take away one's magic if one comes too close to it." Rumple explained.

"It will also take away your werewolf abilities and anything else it deems magical." Evangeline said shooting a pointed glance at Ruby who was moving towards the object.

"Who would send such a thing to a baby shower?" Snow asked.

Rumple turned to Miranda, a scowl on his face.

Feeling his gaze on her she turned to meet his stare. "What?"

"This was you wasn't it?" his voice turned dark and husky.

"You _cannot_ be serious."

"Oh, I'm serious, dearie."

"You're insane. Why would I do this?"

"This baby is the product of true love and the son or daughter of a powerful sorcerer. Obviously the baby will have some sort of magical ability!"

Belle stiffened at the thought. She'd considered that her baby may have some magical abilities but she'd never discussed it with her husband.

"You haven't changed a bit, Rumple. You're always looking for someone to blame. You're—"

"Enough!" Evangeline said holding up her hand. "Your bickering isn't helping anything. The point is we caught the ball before anything terrible could happen. No one was harmed. Now we need to focus on who sent it here in the first place and why."

"Evangeline's right." Neal said, his eyes never leaving the mystical object sitting on his coffee table. "We need to think. Where would someone find or get an object like this? Who made it?"

"They are mainly used by those part of a long since forgotten witch coven." Evangeline said glaring pointedly at her mother.

A low growl erupted for Miranda's chest.

"I read about them." Belle said nodding her head.

"Of course you have." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, this particular coven was notorious for their lack in power."

A pause.

"What?" Regina said.

Evangeline nodded her head. "Despite their massive numbers, together, they couldn't levitate a feather if you paid them. So they created objects such as this one to gain the power they did not possess. Eventually the members of the coven began to lose hope and disperse. Some stayed only to turn on their brethren thus wiping themselves out."

"Are there any members of this coven left in Storybrooke?" Emma asked standing again.

"No!" Miranda answered too quickly.

"One." Evangeline's eyes never left her mother's.

"You're wrong! It's not him!" Miranda shouted stalking across the room.

Edmond growled in warning.

"You don't know that." Evangeline spoke calmly despite her mother's outburst.

"I do _know_ that."

"Um, not to interrupt but you're doing it again," Ariel said with an embarrassed but friendly smile.

"Doing what?" Miranda snapped.

Prince Eric moved closer towards his new bride protectively.

"That thing where you talk about something that only you know about without filling the rest of us in."

"I'll tell you what they're talking about," Rumple said scowling. "Miranda is married to the last and final member of this witch coven."

Miranda narrowed her eyes at him. He flashed her a small grin.

Someone in the room gasped. Belle didn't look up to see who had done it but she was positive it had been Ariel. She almost smiled at the thought.

"That doesn't make any sense." Belle said more to herself than to anyone else.

"Thank you!" Miranda said.

"I've never even met Miranda's husband. Why would he want to harm me or my baby?"

"He doesn't." Evangeline said, her eyes flickering with blue light. "He wants to harm me."

"That's preposterous." Miranda mumbled.

"Is it? Mother, it's no secret that Jasper isn't fond of me. He's always hated me in particular for my magic. And then there is the fact that I am the product of an extramarital affair you had with a man who has power that someone like Jasper could only dream of possessing."

"He'd never harm a child." Miranda mumbled, tears in her voice.

"I should hope not but I am not a child anymore, Mother."

Soon after that, the ball was taken away by Snow and Neal. Rumpelstiltskin assisted the two over the phone, giving them specific instructions on how to properly dispose of the ball without harming anyone else or themselves in the process.

When they returned they found that the party had resumed but had begun to wind down. They also found that Edmond and Rumpelstiltskin had gone along with Emma and Miranda to confront and arrest Jasper.

Outside, the sun was starting to set and the guests had begun to disperse. When Rumple and Edmond had returned, the cleanup process was just about finished and Belle was reading a book to Henry, Roland and Rose. While Evangeline looked on lovingly.

When the story was finished the children ran off and played among themselves while the grownups talked.

Rumple sat down next to his wife and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Belle blushed and laid her head on his chest and sighed. "What happened?"

"He's been arrested and is currently residing in prison under maximum security."

"Good," Belle said closing her eyes.

Rumple rested his chin atop her head and sighed. Sucking in a large breath, he began to speak, "I am so sorry, Belle."

Belle frowned, opening her eyes. "What for?"

"I felt that there was something wrong with that box. We should have gotten rid of it the moment it appeared on the doorstep. Anything could have happened! And I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you or our baby," he said tentatively stroking her stomach.

"If you had gone anywhere near that box you would have been stripped of your power," she said tilting her head back to look at him.

"Belle, I would gladly give up any form of power I possess if it meant keeping you and our child safe."

Belle smiled at that. "Thankfully you don't have to. The situation's been resolved."

"So you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

She felt Rumple relax a bit. Snickering she lay her head back down on his chest. "Rumpelstiltskin, I love you."

"I love you more."

It was ten o'clock at night when Rumple, Belle and Malcolm returned home. Rumple had just closed and locked the front door when Malcolm released a long yawn before sluggishly retiring to his bedroom for the night after bidding the couple goodnight.

Rumple and Belle climbed the stairs, on their way to the bedroom. It had been a long day for the both of them. Belle turned the handle to their bedroom, pushing the bedroom door open.

"Belle?" Rumple called.

She turned to meet his unsure gaze, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for lying to you about the baby shower."

Belle rolled her eyes and smiled. "It wouldn't have been much of a surprise had you told me, would it?"

"No," he answered looking down as he fumbled with his fingers.

She waited for him to continue and when he didn't she smirked and shook her head. She walked over to where he stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm not angry with you."

He smiled down at her. "I have a gift for you," he said.

Her eyes brightened and she grinned a childlike grin. "You do?"

He laughed and nodded. "You don't think I'd let your baby shower slip past and not give you a gift did you?"

She giggled and clapped her hands together, "Where is it?"

He took her by the hand and led her to the door closest to their bedroom. "I finished the nursery."

Belle stared at him, lips parted in surprise. A smile gradually formed on her lips.

The morning after their camping trip in the living room, Rumple and Belle picked out the baby's room. Immediately, Belle began searching the internet in hopes of finding inspiration for their baby's room. Late that same day, Rumple asked Belle if he could be the one to decorate the baby's nursery as a gift to her. At first, Belle was reluctant but Rumple assured her that if she hadn't liked what he'd come up with it could be changed with magic. She smiled at the memories of Henry, Neal, Roland, Robin and even Geppeto stopping by to assist him with the project. On the first day, after he'd spent his first day in the nursery she was shocked to learn he hadn't finished. He then explained to her that what he was to do in the nursery, he would do by hand and not with magic. It took everything in her not to burst into tears.

Belle quickly waddled over to the door, turned the handle and pushed the door open. Stepping into the room she gasped, one hand covering her mouth and the other on her stomach. "Oh my gosh, Rumple!" her words muffled by her hand, tears in her voice.

The walls painted a soft buttercream yellow, the furniture crisp white and elegant apart from the mirrored dresser. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. At the far end of the room was a white window seat overlooking the backyard with beige cushions, underneath were three long cubbies perfect for holding story books. A canopy hung over the crib held up by a silver crown. Various toys were scattered around the room a rocking horse no doubt created by Geppeto which would go nicely with Pegasus he'd given them at the baby shower. There were also building blocks, an easel and a child sized table and chairs.

"Do you like it?" he questioned, the worry apparent in her voice.

She shook her head unable to speak. Tears welled in her eyes.

Rumple's stomach dropped and he slumped up against the doorframe. She hates it, he thought.

"I love it."

Rumple's head snapped up. "What?"

She turned to him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "It's beautiful. It's perfect. It's everything I dreamed it would be."

She waddled towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. Belle jerked back breaking their kiss.

"Oh!" Belle laughed.

"What?" he asked despite her laughter, worry twisted in his stomach.

"The baby kicked," she smiled.

She grabbed his quickly grabbed Rumple's hand and placed over the spot where their child was currently kicking. Tears pooled in their eyes. He kissed her forehead, feeling so incredibly grateful for this moment.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. Ugh! Years have passed and you're just now getting this chapter. I would like to inform you all that the next chapter will be the last and then there will be an epilogue. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and for continuing to read this story and standing by it when I wasn't sure I wanted to even continue to write it. Thanks for you astounding dedication and your kind words. It's what's kept me going.


	24. A Child Is Born

It was mid-February. Outside it had just started to snow for the fifth time since Christmas. And since Belle's baby shower both Regina and Evangeline had already given birth to healthy children. Evangeline was first having gotten pregnant a month ahead of both Regina and Belle. She gave birth to a set of healthy twins, a boy and a girl she and Edmond had named Edward Joseph and April Rain. Regina gave birth a month after to Reina Cora.

Rumple and Belle were curled up in bed while the fireplace roared. Belle was rolling her eyes as Rumple closed _Elizabeth's Constellation Quilt_, the third book he's read to their baby today.

Belle sighed.

"What troubles you, my love?" he questioned with a frown.

Belle scoffed. "I'm nine months pregnant and three days overdue. This baby should have come by now!" she whined. "Both Evangeline and Regina have all had their babies on time, what am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing," he laughed stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Sweetheart, it's not up to us. The baby will come when it's time. And if you have to get an induction…"

"I don't want to be induced! It should have happened already! I'm tired of waiting." she huffed, exasperated.

"Well, what choice do we have, Belle?"

Belle averted her eyes from his, blushing.

Rumple scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Well," she started. "I did some research on the internet and—"

"Belle…" he warned.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad," she said throwing up her hands.

"Uh huh," he smirked.

She fumbled with her fingers as she spoke, unsure of his reaction. "I was doing some research on the internet yesterday and…" she trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"And what? What do we have to do?"

She peaked up at him from under her lashes. Smiling a bit. She reached out for his shirt, bunching the fabric in her fist and pulling him close to her.

Rumple's lips twitched fighting a grin.

Belle giggled.

Rumple arched an eyebrow asking her a silent question that only she could understand. Her smile grew wider and she gave him a nod.

Out of breath and sweating as the passionate heat from their lovemaking, the fireplace and the million or so blankets on top of them was almost too much to bear.

"I guess that didn't work." Belle laughed.

Rumple laughed. "Give it a while."

She did as her husband advised, she gave it a while. And then she gave it an hour, then two, then three and by the time the fourth hour came Belle had given Rumple a list and sent him to the store:

**Spicy Foods**

**Evening Primrose Oil**

**Dates**

**Raspberry Leaf Tea**

Half an hour later the front door opened and Rumple nearly tripped over the threshold as cold wind and snow whipped his back and nearly flooded the foyer. Rumple closed the door behind him and shook the snow from his body. Shivering, he stripped off his coat, fedora, scarf, gloves and snow boots revealing a white turtle neck and slacks which proved useless against the storm.

Belle and Malcolm appeared in the foyer, Belle looking both guilty and amused and Malcolm red faced trying not to laugh.

After hanging up his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves he looked up seeing his family. "What?" he said annoyed.

Malcolm lost it, laughing his hoarse laugh and slapping his thigh. "You look ridiculous," he cackled. "Belle, why did you send my only son out into this storm?" he said dusting snow out of Rumple's hair.

"I didn't think it was that bad."

They both shot her disbelieving looks.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "I was impatient. I hadn't even bothered thinking about the storm until Rumple left. Why would you go out in weather like this?"

"You asked me to," he said kissing her cheek with his cold lips.

"Oh, so if I asked you to jump off of a bridge without a bungee cord would you do it?"

"Probably," he admitted shuffling past her.

Belle went upstairs and got Rumple a pair of fresh clothes. Then she went downstairs and into the hall closet where she gathered a few of the extra blankets that weren't already in use. Once Rumple had changed and was bundled up in blankets by the fire, Belle opened the bag that Rumple had left for her on the coffee table.

"Is this what my poor son nearly froze to death for?" Malcolm asked.

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Papa," he warned.

"No he's right, Rumple. I shouldn't have asked you to go out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he shivered.

"What's in the bag?" Malcolm asked.

"Dates, Raspberry leaf tea, Spicy Chips, and Evening Primrose Oil."

Malcolm frowned. "What on earth do you need that for?"

"Belle's trying to induce labor." Rumple answered.

"Ah," he nodded lowering himself onto his favorite armchair. "Have you tried…you know…"

"I'm not going to answer that." Rumple said cringing.

Belle took the bag into the kitchen for later. She returned with a tea set on a silver tray and placed it on the coffee table.

Rumple frowned. "Belle, you should rest."

"How can I rest when I just nearly deep froze my husband?"

Malcolm chuckled.

Rumple shot him a pointed glare. "It would make me feel better if you'd rest."

Belle crossed her arms and frowned. "That isn't fair."

"Please?" he shivered.

She lowered herself onto the couch and sighed. Though it felt amazing to sit and rest her aching legs and back she was determined not to let her husband see it.

She grimaced at him.

He grinned making her face pulse with heat before closing his eyes and snuggling into the armchair he sat in across from his father.

Over the course of the next two days the snow had melted completely leaving in its absence the bitter cold, icy sidewalks and streets and a slew of frozen windshield wipers. Since then Belle had tried every ingredient on her list and not one of them had sent her into labor. Rumple said that she wasn't waiting long enough for each ingredient to do what it was supposed to but Belle was impatient so she moved on.

After a couple minutes of further research Belle decided to take a walk. This proved a complicated decision to make because Rumple was out visiting his daughter and two newborn grandchildren whom he instantly adored. Belle smiled remembering how he held each baby in each arm and played with them and fed them. She squealed and goose bumps rose on her arms, she couldn't wait to watch him play with their baby. Anyway, Rumple had made it clear that he didn't think it wise of her to run off by herself when she was this close to delivering, Belle tried to wait but she simply couldn't help herself.

Slowly, she made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom where she dressed. By the time she was done thirty minutes had passed and she was out of breath.

"Getting dressed is so much easier when your daddy is helping me," she said to her baby who was wriggling inside of her.

She also spent at least five minutes getting her boots on and another two zipping them up with help of a hanger.

Belle turned to the full length mirror and swallowed a groan.

She swiftly and silently shuffled out of the room, down the stairs and out of the door, hoping that her father-in-law didn't hear her departure. She walked down the steps of the porch, clutching to the banister for dear life and trying to avoid the slipping on the ice. When Belle had finally reached the sidewalk she smiled in victory and turned down the sidewalk.

Belle had had no real destination in mind but she knew Storybrooke well. The moment she had gotten her memories back Rumple made it his mission to make sure that Belle knew every inch of the sleepy little town by showing it to her himself.

She'd turned another corner when she stopped dead in her tracks at the figure that stood in front of her, blocking her path. Her heart began to hammer so loudly in her chest she could barely hear her own thoughts. Gasping for breath she threw a hand over her pounding heart and the other over her stomach. "Rumple, what is wrong with you! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He cocked his head to the side too angry to feel the guilt that would later come to haunt him. "What on earth are you doing out here?" he inquired with calm fury.

"I _was_ taking a walk until you decided to scare the living daylights out of me!"

He calmly walked over to her, gripped her forearms and pulled her into an embrace until she calmed down. When her breathing finally steadied he stepped back to look at her. "I'll ask you again. What on earth are you doing out here?"

"Trying to go into labor," she answered.

"By yourself?"

She winced at the hardness in his voice. "I didn't think I would go into labor in the middle of the street Rumple."

"I'm sure a lot of women didn't think they would go into labor in a lot of places, Belle, but guess what? It happens!" he snapped angrily.

"I know that!" she shot back more hurt than angry.

"Then act like it, Belle!"

"You think I'm stupid," she accused.

"Of course I don't think you're stupid," he said running a hand through his hair. "You're the most intelligent person I've ever met. I don't think you hear me when I tell you that if something were to happen to you or our baby I don't think I could go on. I've lost you once, I really don't want to do it again."

Belle inhaled deeply and swallowed the bile in her throat. "I never intended to hurt or worry you," a tear escaped her eye.

He brushed it away with the back of his hand, "I know you didn't."

"I'm just so tired of being pregnant," she huffed. "I want to meet our baby!"

Rumple chuckled. "As do I, but I don't want you to hurt yourself in the process. Okay?" he said in as soft a tone as he could manage.

She nodded and embraced her the best he could around her belly. Stepping out of his embrace she took his hand and started walking the way she'd come.

"Where are we going?" Rumple inquired.

"Home," she answered.

"What about your walk?"

She stopped, dropped his hand and turned to smirk at him.

"I said I didn't want you walking alone. I never said we couldn't walk together."

She beamed up at him. He returned her smile wholeheartedly and draped an arm around her shoulders as they turned around and started down the sidewalk.

They walked for a good ten minutes which was good coming from a pregnant woman in her third trimester with an aching back and swollen feet and ankles. During their walk Rumple supplied most of the conversation, Belle didn't want to risk getting short of breath.

Rumple told Belle about Evangeline's twins and how fast they were growing and how much he loved them already. He told her of how excited he was for their baby's arrival, which made Belle blush with pleasure. He spoke to her of all the games he would play with the child, the same games he'd once played with Baelfire, Evangeline and Rose. He also spoke of all the wonderful things they would teach him or her when he or she was old enough to understand.

Soon it began to snow and Belle started to shiver. She wanted to turn back and head for home. They turned around and started back the way they had come, taking shortcuts along the way but soon the snow started coming down harder.

Rumple stopped, shaking his head.

"What?" Belle asked turning to him.

"It's too cold out for this."

"What choice do we have?"

"We can go to the cabin," he suggested. "It's not far, I promise," he added when she opened her mouth to protest.

Belle hesitated before nodding her head and wrapping her arms around herself. On the way to the cabin Rumple offered her his coat.

"I froze you once, I won't do it again," she responded.

They arrived at the cabin within five minutes. Rumple unlocked the door and held it open for her. Belle waddled inside while trying to stomp the snow off of her boots at the same time. She sighed in relief, plopping down on the couch in front of the unlit fireplace.

Within a matter of minutes Rumple had a fire burning in the fire place and a hot meal of beef stew cooking on the stove. Belle made tea while fiddling around with the blankets, she'd wrapped herself in.

When the food was finished Rumple suggested that they eat in the bedroom where it was warmer rather than at the kitchen table.

Belle smiled at him, "That is a great idea."

After consuming two bowls each of the beef stew and a few pieces of toasted bread Belle and Rumple cuddled up to one another in bed. Belle laid on her husband's chest while he read to her one of the books that she'd left behind in the cabin. They had both fallen asleep before having reached the fourth chapter.

When Rumple roused night was beginning to fall and Belle was fast asleep beside him. She had her back turned to him, having made a replica of the body length pillow she had at home out of blankets and pillows. The pillow that Rumple and men all over the globe had come to despise.

He got out of bed carefully so as not to wake his sleeping wife. Silently he crept out of the bedroom and taking their bowls, silverware and napkins with him. Rumple cringed as he shut the door, the sound louder than normal in the silence. He entered and the living/dining/kitchen area. He pushed up his sleeves readying himself to clean up the kitchen but before he began he pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket and dialed his father who was sure to be wondering where he and Belle were.

Malcolm picked up on the first ring. "Son?"

"Hi Papa."

Malcolm sighed into the receiver. "Are you and Belle alright? Is she in labor? Has my grandchild been born yet?! Did you name him after me?"

Rumple rolled his eyes. "We're fine Papa. Belle and I are at the cabin. No, Belle is not in labor, your grandchild hasn't arrived yet and for the last time we are _not_ naming the baby after you!"

"Why not?" he whined.

Rumple pinched his nose between his thumb and forefingers. "Papa do we really have to have this conversation again?"

"Malcolm is a strong and marvelous name, Rumple!"

Rumple sighed loudly and then winced when he remembered that Belle was still sleeping in the back room.

Rumple was on the phone for nearly twenty minutes when he heard Belle calling out to him. He had been in the kitchen and he was wiping down the kitchen counters.

"Coming," he answered.

"Coming where?" Malcom asked confused.

"Not you, Papa. Belle is awake."

"Oh."

"Rumple?" she called louder this time.

"On my way."

He turned at the sound of his wife's bare footsteps against the hardwood floors. Her eyes were wide, fearful and tear-filled and her hands were place on either side of her belly. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Just then Rumple noticed the wet trail his wife had left in the hallway behind her and in the space where her feet were parted under her. In his ear Malcolm still talked but Rumple had tuned him out the moment saw Belle.

Rumple's eyes were wide and serious and frightened. "Hold on Papa," he said into the phone. "Belle?"

"I'm contracting," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Both the rag and the phone Rumple had been holding slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor. He stepped over them as though they had never mattered. "Your water?" he inquired looking to the clear liquid beneath her.

"Broken," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

Rumple inhaled sharply while his father called out to him from the phone which was still on the ground.

Rumple picked up the phone from the floor and held it between his face and shoulder. "Papa? I think I'm going to have to call you back."

"Why what's wrong?" Malcolm asked, worry apparent in his voice.

Just then Belle's face scrunched up in pain.

Rumple hurriedly walked over to her and put one arm around her waist and the other under the backs of her knees. Belle squealed in surprise as he slowly lifted her off the ground.

"Rumple put me down you'll hurt yourself."

He ignored her and concentrated on making it down the hall without slipping. He'd never forgive himself if he dropped a pregnant woman, let alone his pregnant wife.

"My wife is in labor. I have to go."

Silence fell on the other end of the phone.

"Papa?" Rumple called entering the bedroom and pausing when he saw a large clear puddle at the foot of their bed.

"Sorry." Belle said, her voice hoarse.

He smiled down at her lovingly. "There's nothing to apologize for. It's completely natural."

She gave him a tiny smile as he laid her down on the bed.

He sat down next to her and took the phone in his hand. "Papa?" he called again.

"My daughter-in-law is in labor?" it was obvious even over the phone that Malcolm was crying.

Rumple looked at Belle and laughed. "Yes, sir, she is."

Malcolm sniffed. "I'm so excited!" he sobbed happily. "I'll let you go so you can tend to your wife. Wait," he stopped "it's still snowing out; how will you get to the hospital? Magic?"

Rumple inhaled and ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "I don't like using magic around the baby but it looks as though I have no choice."

"Do what you have to do, son. You have my full support."

"Thanks Papa."

"Anytime, lad."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"What are we going to do?" Belle asked.

"I suppose I'll start timing your contractions and while we wait for the next one I'll get you cleaned up. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

He looked in her eyes and knew that she had something more she need to say to him. "Talk to me," he said grazing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm scared, Rumple."

Rumple smiled, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're going to have a baby," he grinned.

Belle returned his grin and released a tiny squeal.

By the time Rumple had finished cleaning Belle up and washing the floor, he'd found that the contractions were already twenty minutes apart. According to Belle the contractions were more uncomfortable than painful but became more painful as she went along.

It was a struggle to get Belle to agree to let him to take her to the hospital. For some reason she just didn't want to go. He couldn't decipher whether or not she was just being stubborn or if there was some underlying reason for why she wouldn't let him take her. But as the discomfort turned painful Rumple became increasingly antsy.

After much begging and pestering Belle reluctantly agreed to let Rumple take her to the hospital. With the snap of his fingers Belle was no longer in the soft and comfortable bed in the cabin but in sitting in an uncomfortable wheel chair in the lobby of the hospital.

The hospital waiting room was nothing special. Bright, shiny blue floors that reeked of a mixture of bleach and some commercial cleaner that smelled hauntingly familiar to Belle. The walls were a softer shade of blue and covered with old and chipped posters with health and nutrition conscious messages on them. Behind Rumple and Belle were velvet chairs that stood on light brown wooden legs and had hideous designs on them. In front of them stood a large, tall marble desk with papers, pens, clipboards and metal baskets overflowing with more papers on top of it. Behind the desk was a nurse reading a copy of a fashion magazine, completely oblivious to Rumple and Belle.

Rumple pursed his lips and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He cleared his throat loudly startling the nurse.

"Oh!" she jumped slamming the magazine down. She was dressed in scrubs with purple, teal, and yellow polka dots on it and a purple shirt underneath. "Oh," she said her stomach dropping at the sight of the Dark One. "My apologies, Dark One," she said bowing her head. "How may I help you?"

"My wife is in labor. _Do_ something," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Rumple." Belle chastised in a low voice.

Quickly the nurse sent them to triage where Belle was given a swift checkup and sent upstairs and given a gown, a room and was hooked up to a heart and fetal monitors.

Belle's room was one Rumple had had reserved since Belle had entered her ninth month of pregnancy. Belle's room was simple but cozy. The walls and floors were a soft yellow, there were various splashes of burgundy neatly scattered about the room including the pullout couch which would act as Rumple's bed for the duration of their stay.

Soon after having settled into the hospital room as comfortably as one could, a nurse poked her head through the door and told them that they had visitors. The nurse disappeared behind the door and it opened wider revealing Neal and Malcolm.

Belle squealed with glee through the pain of an ending contraction. "What are you guys doing here?" she said reaching out to hug them.

Neal leaned down and into her arms planting a kiss on his stepmother's cheek as he wrapped an arm around her. "We came to see you, silly." Neal answered. "You didn't think I would miss my baby brother's birth did you?" he beamed.

Malcolm, Rumple and Belle all groaned. "We don't know what it is yet!" they shouted in unison.

Neal laughed. "Either way I'm getting a new sibling today and I will not miss the opportunity gather material for our future arguments."

Rumple scoffed.

"_What_?" Belle exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ignore him, dearest." Malcolm said with a chuckle.

Belle was in labor for over fourteen hours and all throughout her labor she received visitors from people all over town but Richard, Malcolm and Neal never left her side or the room unless it was absolutely necessary.

Snow and Emma stopped by for a half-hour but Snow left early to go tend to her son. Emma stayed a full two hours but then had to leave due to a call from the station.

Granny and Ruby also stopped by though Belle knew that the main reason Granny had come by was to check on Malcolm. She denied it, of course, much to Belle's amusement.

Evangeline was the last of Belle's visitors. The door swung open dramatically and a stealth, feminine silhouette appeared in the doorway. Belle's stomach clenched with fear. Another threat against my child, she thought. Rumple, Neal and Malcolm all rose, determination in their expressions and fire in their eyes. Malcolm stood protectively in front of Belle as Neal unsheathed the sword at his hip and Rumple lifted his palm conjuring a fireball.

Evangeline entered the room, hands raised in defense. "I come in peace," she said sharply.

Their shoulders sagged in relief. Neal sheathed his sword, Malcolm lowered himself onto his chair next to Belle's bed with a sigh and Rumple put out his fireball. "You couldn't have chosen a less suspicious way to enter a room, E.?" Neal said panting.

"That was my less suspicious way," she said with a wicked grin.

She took a seat next to her brother on the couch facing Belle's bed. "How is she?" she said asking no one in particular.

"Six centimeters dilated," answered Rumple grasping his wife's hand. "She's nearly there."

Rumple sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Belle's bed. She squeezed his hand back as hard as she could.

Belle's face gleamed with sweat, some of her hair stuck to her face. Her eyes rolled as she fought the drowsiness that threatened to send her into a state of unconsciousness. She forced her eyes open with as much strength as she could muster when suddenly her husband's lips were at her ear.

"You can sleep."

"What if I miss something?" she yawned.

Rumple chuckled. "That's not going to happen, dearie. I won't let it."

"Promise? You'll wake me?" Her words were beginning to slur.

"Promise." He kissed her hand. "Sleep," he whispered.

When Belle awoke an hour. Rumple still held her hand not seeming to have moved an inch during the time she had been asleep. She studied him intently, his eyes focused on something far away as he drew circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. His hair was disheveled and his lovely brown eyes had dark circles under them. She wasn't the only one who needed sleep. He'd long since removed his suit jacket and vest and draped them on the couch which were now being used as a pillow and blanket for Evangeline while she slept. His clothes were terribly wrinkled and three of his shirt buttons were open revealing his chest, her eyes lingering their for longer than she would have liked to admit. Rumple's foot tapped impatiently against the floor. He was anxious. Nervous even. It wasn't a sight Belle saw often.

Before she knew it his eyes met hers. He quickly sat up straighter and leaned in towards her. "Hi," his voice low and rough.

Goosebumps rose on Belle's arms and her face warmed. "Hi."

"How long have you been awake?" he inquired.

"Not long. You should have slept."

"I couldn't."

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question.

"No," he lied.

She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Alright. You caught me. I'm nervous."

"Why? Rumple, you are an amazing father."

He snorted. "I abandoned my son—"

"And you dedicated over three hundred years to getting him back."

"Evangeline—"

"Rumple, you talk to Evangeline every day. You're practically best friends. I've never seen a father-daughter relationship as strong as the one you two have."

"Yeah but look at how she turned out." Rumple muttered.

"Hey!" Evangeline protested. "My eyes may be closed but my ears aren't," she said snuggling into her father's jacket.

Neal and Malcolm chuckled.

Belle swallowed a laugh and turned her focus back on her husband. She lifted a hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek. She opened her mouth reassure him when Rumple spoke, changing the subject. "Why were you so adamant about me bringing you here?"

Belle inhaled sharply. "I spent twenty-eight years in an asylum in the basement of this hospital. I hate it here."

Rumple lifted his eyes to the ceiling and put his face in his hands. "I didn't even think about that."

"Please don't blame yourself. I didn't say anything because you've been worried enough about me as it is." Belle smiled and pulled one of his hands from his face put it to her cheek.

The door opened and Sasha walked in, giving her sister a surprised smile as she went to stand at the foot of Belle's bed.

"How are we doing?" she whispered with a smile.

"Fine." Belle answered.

Sasha asked for Neal, Evangeline and Malcolm to leave the room for a moment to examine Belle and determine how many centimeters Belle was dilated. Rumple stayed behind with Belle.

Outside Neal, Malcolm and Evangeline stood outside of the room pacing back and forth.

"How much longer do you think Belle is going to be in labor?" Neal asked.

"Oh, who knows? Babies tend to come when want," Malcolm chuckled. "Rumple's mother was in labor with him for nearly two days with him."

Neal stopped pacing and stared at his grandfather with horror, "Two _days_?!"

Malcolm nodded, the corners of his lips twitching. "Rumple was stubborn."

"How long were you in labor, Evangeline?" Neal asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't know I was too busy begging for someone to kill me," she said with dry humor. "Besides, you were there, you should know."

"Not the first time, I wasn't and don't you have the gift of knowing?"

"Oh, yeah," she laughed.

Neal and Malcolm rolled their eyes.

Suddenly Evangeline smiled a bit, "It's time," she said. Then she stood to one side of the hall opposite of Belle's hospital room door. Neal and Malcolm followed suit.

Then three nurses came jogging down the hall. They flashed the waiting family member's quick, reassuring smiles before they entered Belle's room.

Not long after the nurses entered Belle's room, the door swung open and Belle—still in her hospital bed—was pushed out into the hallway clutching her husband's hand looking panic stricken. Belle only had eyes for Rumple, his hand pale white under her firm grip.

Rumple looked from Belle to two oldest children and father. "It's time."

Malcolm gave his son a quick hug and a kiss to the mother-to-be which she really didn't seem to feel or notice. Malcolm chuckled.

Neal did the same, hugging his father and giving Belle a peck on the cheek.

Evangeline quickly hugged her father and kissed him on the jaw, "Promise you won't forget about me? I am the technically the middle child now," she giggled.

"I promise," he said returning her kiss.

Evangeline smirked at Belle, "You're going to be just fine," she said.

Belle was hurried to the elevator at the end of the hall and was taken to labor and delivery, Rumple still at her side, his hand still in her suffocating hold. Malcolm, Evangeline and Neal followed close behind but took a separate elevator to the next floor.

Rumple took one last look at his family before it was to expand by one. He gave them one last joyous smile before he, Belle, Sasha and the other nurses disappeared behind the bland, white, windowless double doors.

Neal and Malcolm paced back and forth outside of the doors while Evangeline sat in one of the five arm chairs in the small waiting area.

The waiting area was just as bland as the rest of the hospital. Hard, bright blue floors that reeked of the chemicals used to clean it. The walls were white with olive green designs that resembled blades of grass. Evangeline rolled her eyes at the horrid décor.

Suddenly Neal tossed his head back and groaned at the ceiling. "This is taking forever!"

"These things take time, Neal. Be patient."

Neal huffed. "So what do you think it is?" he asked restlessly

"I don't—" Evangeline stopped midsentence and she rested her eyes on the door. As Belle was giving her last push. Ten seconds later a baby's cry filled the delivery room, ringing out into the waiting area loud enough for even human ears to hear.

Malcolm and Neal smiled at each other, eyes crinkling around the edges. Meeting each other half way, they embraced, laughing joyously. The two men rushed over to Evangeline who was still sitting on the couch and embraced her as well, each planting a kiss on her cheek.

Then one of the doors opened and Rumple rushed into the hallway, tears in his eyes, clad in blue scrubs. "It's a girl!"


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Closure**

**6 Months Later: **

Storybrooke's newly opened prison was nothing short of amazing. Black lanterns hung down from high ceilings with crown moldings, and fire lit torches lined the walls. It was cold, dank, and unwelcoming but elegant all at once. The dwarfs had outdone themselves.

Rumple and Belle walked through the halls, led by Leroy, past a plethora of mostly empty cells. Belle wore a simple white blouse and black high waist slacks. Rumple dressed in his signature black Armani suit and navy blue dress shirt while his wife pushed their six month old daughter in her stroller.

Rumple looked down on his youngest daughter and smiled as she cooed and kicked her feet. Looking ahead, Rumple sighed, "I still don't see why you feel the need to do this."

"I need closure," she answered casually.

"You couldn't have gotten closure over the phone? I don't want you or our child anywhere near that man!"

"The baby will be outside of the visiting area with Granny, Malcolm, Ruby and a couple of guards. She'll be perfectly fine."

"Next time you try to reassure me make sure your voice isn't trembling."

Belle blushed deeply.

Leroy stopped in front of a blue door, next to the door was a table made out of some sort of stone that really looked like it was made for the outdoors.

Belle and Rumple greeted Malcolm, Ruby, and Granny warmly. Reluctantly the couple left their baby behind and entered the visiting area where lining the walls were Robin Hood, Emma, Neal, Snow and Charming. Each of them armed and in aggressive stances, ready to pounce at any sign of danger.

Belle found it both heartwarming and comical. Her father had indeed proven himself untrustworthy but this was a bit much.

In the visiting area were a multiple of tables similar to the one outside of the entrance, only these were made out of gleaming metal. Sitting at the table in the middle of the room clad in a gray jumpsuit, handcuffs, and shackles was Maurice. His face was ashen gray and his eyes were vacant. Behind Belle, Rumple, and Leroy the door loudly fell shut. Maurice didn't even flinch.

For a moment Belle felt a hint of sympathy for her father but then all of the memories of the pain he'd caused her and her family came crashing into her thoughts causing her blood to boil beneath her skin.

She narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips, and took hold of her husband's hand. With her head held high and her fury practically radiating off of her body for the entire world to see and feel, she made her way to the table and sat down across from her father.

Moe straightened, his mood obviously brightened. "Belle," he said warmly.

"Father," she said without attachment or emotion.

Maurice looked to Gold. Rumple stared at him icily and Maurice was forced to look away.

Moe French cleared his throat and nervously tugged at his collar before he began to speak. "I'm happy to see you, my girl. It pleases me so to have you here… I wish that it were under better circumstances though," he nervously said.

"As do I," she said coldly.

"Um, how is the baby?"

Belle gritted her teeth and balled a fist. "Don't. You. Dare."

"I was just asking how she was," he said in a small voice.

"You tried to assassinate her before she was born and you failed! Now you want to know how she is?!"

"She?" he said with a smile.

"Do not—"

"She is my granddaughter," he said in a gentle tone.

"Yes, the granddaughter you tried to murder! Stop beating around the bush, father!"

Maurice sighed through his nose. "Why did you come here, my girl?"

"I need closure and above all I need to know if you regret any of what it is that you've done. You tried to murder my daughter, you assaulted a little boy named Roland and my stepdaughter Evangeline who was also pregnant at the time. You ransacked my home and turned what should have been the most joyous time of my life into a time of anxiety and paranoia and you took away my last living blood relative."

"Your last living blood relative? I'm still here, my girl." The shackles around his hands jingled as he moved to place his hand on top of Belle's. Rumple tensed and Belle snatched her hand off of the table and placed it in her lap.

"No you're not. My father would never even think of bringing harm to a child."

"I'm sorry."

"That's it? You're sorry."

Maurice held up his shackled hands, gesturing for her to stop. He cleared his throat to speak but Belle wasn't paying attention. Her gaze was on his wrists, decorated with purple bruises from the shackles being too tight. Belle's stomach twisted at the sight. Her father had once been a great king. Back in the Enchanted Forest Maurice's hands had been soft with not even the slightest hint of calluses. Oh how things had changed.

"I'm sorry, my girl. For everything. I let my hatred get the best of me."

"But why do you hate my husband so? Can't you see that he makes me happy? I love him." Belle said with tears in her eyes. Under the table Belle clenched Rumple's hand tighter.

Maurice flinched. "I failed you Belle. I let you, my only daughter, the only living reminder I have of your mother walk off with the darkest of Dark One's."

Belle opened her mouth to protest but Maurice held up his hand again, the shackles blinding against the harsh lighting.

"I know you made your choice, Belle and it for you, turned out to be a good one but as a father I failed you. I didn't even try to visit or rescue you. I sent no correspondence not even one to let you know that your sacrifice had been appreciated far and wide, that the remaining subjects had even created a shrine in your honor."

Belle gasped, touching her free hand to her lips.

"Even when you yourself told me that you had discovered a man behind the beast, a pale light beneath the darkness I still let my hatred get the better of me. And in the process I lost my daughter…my granddaughter, my business and the trust of the town and my subjects who live here." Maurice inhaled a shuddering breath, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Belle." Maurice looked at the surrounding people in the room who still hadn't relaxed their offensive stances. "I'm sorry everyone. To Evangeline and her children, to the little boy I hurt, and to Gold for all of these years. For years I've referred to Rumplestiltskin as a monster but being in here," he gestured to the windowless walls around him, "revealed to me that I am the monster and I do not deserve forgiveness." Maurice lowered his head in shame, sobbing like a child.

"You're not a monster. What you've just said proved that much," Belle responded, her voice thick with emotion. "I can't promise you forgiveness today. After all that you've done I'd be lying if I didn't say that it were going to take some time but I do promise that I will try to forgive you."

Maurice shook his head. "I don't deserve it," he whimpered. "I don't deserve any of this."

Belle responded by laying her palm against his cold shackled hand.

He jumped at the sudden contact and lifted his eyes which were red from crying, to meet his daughter's.

She gave him a small smile. Ignoring Rumple as he tensed at her side.

Belle fought the urge to laugh. What harm could her father possibly bring to her here in prison where he was surrounded, shackled, and had arrows aimed at his head and chest.

"Belle?"

"Yes?"

"May I make one request?"

"I can't get you out of here," she said dryly. "And even if I could I wouldn't."

Maurice chuckled, without humor. "I would never ask that of you, my Belle. I deserve every moment spent in this place."

Even though she and her father were on far better terms than they had been when Belle had entered the prison, she was inclined to agree. Though Belle and Maurice were on the right path, they had a long way to go. This was a wound that wouldn't heal with just one meeting.

"What is it?"

"Could I maybe see the baby?"

"No!" Rumple shouted, jumping to his feet so fast that the chair he'd been sitting in had clattered to the floor behind him.

"You mean the baby you tried to kill? The baby you tried to force me to abort?" Belle asked in disbelief. Belle, surprising everyone, burst into hysterics.

Rumple looked at her curiously as she beat on the metal table with her small fist, still laughing.

"I see nothing funny about this, Belle! This is our daughter we're talking about!" said Rumple.

"I know, I know," she laughed. "I just can't believe he had the balls to ask," she giggled.

Rumple sat his chair up on its legs and sat down.

Belle's laughter soon finally subsided and she wiped tears from her eyes and sighed. "Wow," she giggled

"I suppose that's a no?" Maurice asked.

"Damn right it's a no," Belle exclaimed.

"Well…" Maurice began as he fumbled with his fingers nervously, "might I at least know her name?"

Belle and Rumple shared a glance before Rumple gave her a stiff nod.

Maurice fidgeted excitedly in his seat, careful not let his expression give too much away. In case they may accuse his genuine excitement of being malicious.

"Her name is Amelia Colette Gold."

**X**

That night Belle fell asleep in her husband's arms and dreamt of her mother. This time when her eyes fluttered open she was in little Amelia's nursery in the rocking chair she'd received at her baby shower. Belle sat up feeling confused. Had she fallen asleep in here?

She looked around the nursery and saw her mother standing at the window in a beautiful white silk gown with long trumpet sleeves and in her arms was Amelia. Colette rocked the sweet baby in her arms and sang a lullaby that she once used to lull Belle to sleep when she was an infant.

Belle stood up from the chair, already weeping with joy. "Mother?" she called out softly.

Colette turned to face her daughter, her cheeks wet from crying. "She's perfect, Belle."

Belle's heart clenched in her chest, so overwhelmed with emotion that she could barely breathe.

"I-I love you, Mother." Belle cried.

"I love you more." Colette whispered.

**The End **

**Author's Note:** It's over. I cannot believe that this is the final chapter. The first fic I've ever written has finally been completed. Thank you Lord! Thank you so much to my loyal followers for sticking with this story and for all of the kind reviews and support. You are what encourage me to continue and stick with story when I wanted so badly to throw in the towel.


End file.
